A Teenage Love
by tophersmommy06
Summary: She loved Him so much that when he was about to become the star she knew he would be and she got pregant she left, but what will she do when her brother brings him back into her life? Randy Orton John Cena OC and others please Read and Review!
1. Chapter One Trying to live with out him

**A teenage love**

**Chapter one: Trying to move on without him**

She splashed her face with some cold water waking herself up she crept around her room trying to get all of their stuff ready with out waking him up. She looked at the clock seeing it was 5:30 am she hoped he would sleep longer at least until 6:30 he was always cranky when he woke up to soon.

She jumped into the shower and got out getting dressed in her wonderful work uniform she shook her head wondering how she got herself in this place, she looked at the red Burger King work shirt she had on, she dried her hair putting it up in a high pony tail and flipping it into half a bun. She started to put her make up on.

She walked out of her bathroom and into her bedroom where she looked at him watching him sleep so peacefully not a worry in the world, she sighed and got his clothes ready and went out to the kitchen to get his breakfast started, she looked at the clock and saw it was already 6 in the morning she sighed starting his eggs and toast, that's whenshe heard him waking up she sighed when her started to cry.

She walked into her room that she shared with her 15 month son and grabbed him holding while he cried trying to wake up.

"Shh baby its ok mommy'shere Im here Im not going no where."

He looked up at her and smiled giving her a hug and a good morning kiss, she smiled and hugged him back and gave him kisses back.

"Why don't we get you ready for the day?"

She changed his dipper and got him dressed in his green jersey and blue denim shorts, she put his socks on him.

"Okay lets go get some breakfast in you"

She carried him to the kitchen and put him in his high chair and gave him his eggs and toast and sippy of milk. She sat down right when her phone decided to ring she sighed and got up to answer it.

"Hello?" "Hey there little sister did I wake you guys?" a man on the other end asked.  
"No Luckily you didn't, what are doing calling this early thou?" "What are you doing up this early? Well I was calling to let you know that Monday we will be in town and wanted to see if you and my nephew would like to come and see me?" "I'm up this early cause Im pulling a double at my work and yea we will come and see you I guess I cant avoid this for ever huh?" The man sighed on the other end of the phone" You know he asked about you again last night, I didnt tell him anything but you need to you need to put him out of his misery Sam."

"I know hey I got to go I got to get Christopher to his babysitter and then myself off to work call me tonight around 7:30 my time ok?" "Okay sis I love you guys you guys be careful" "We love you to you be careful also" She hung up the phone and looked at her son "thatwas you uncle Randy you get to see him in two days?"thelittle boy smiled and laughed his big blue eyes shining. She smiled and got him cleaned up "Areyou ready to go to your aunt Graces?"the little boy showed a sign of great happiness. She laughed ok lets go.

She picked him up and carried him out to her car a dark shiny blue 2006 ford focus she buckled him up in his car seat and drove off.

About 15 Minutes laters she got to her good friends house and walked inside.

"HeyIm sorry Im running late I'llbe here around 5ish to pick him up thank you so much for watching him"Samantha said.

"Heyitno problem you go and get you butt to work before you get fired"

Samantha laughed "Areyou kidding me? without me that place would go up in flames"

She left and went off to her work all the time thinking of him and the best way to let him know she sighed as she pulled in and already so that they were busy.

She walked in and saw that her dining room area was a pig sty she she clocked in and started helping out her co-workers. They finally slowed down and her favorite person to work with came in.

"Heygirl you just missed one hella of a rush"

"Damnthat means for the next two hours its going to be dead"

"Yabut you can start helping me get this place cleaned up for the lunch rush"

The girls started to clean Samantha the dining room area and the bath rooms and her friend Shawna the front counter so she can keep in eye out for front counter customers. Samantha came out and saw Shawna taking in order for two pretty well built guys. She didnt take any notice to it and counted to clean, by the time she got done cleaning.

She walked behind the counter and noticed that the ticket for the Oder for the one Shawna took not handed out and had been sitting up there for 15 minutes she sighed and started getting theyre fries.

"Cana igettwo new whoppers one without any mayo or tomato and the other one with cheese add mustard no ketchup no mayo please"

She got the hamburgers out and called out the number.

She went to stocking everything up front.

She heard a deep male voice.

"Howlong does a man have to wait to be able to eat the 5 dollars burger he paid for man this is ridicules"

She rolled her eyes and got up.

"WellIm sorry she stopped noticing who it was what the hell are you doing here I didnt think you would be here till Monday?"

Her brother Randy..Randy Orton smirked his famous smirk.

"YaIwanted to surprise and so did somebody else■ She looked at him weirdly "Who?"

Another guys came up "Me"Shelooked at him and her heart dropped she was mad and surprised all at the same time "What are you doing here?"

END OF CHAPTER ONE.


	2. Seeing a ghost and a surprise

A teenage love 

SEEING A GHOST AND A SUPRISE

She looked at the man whom she has loved since she was 14 years old.

"Can we go out and talk tonight just me and you?" Samantha sighed "Um Yea John we do need to talk" Then Shawna came up.

"Hey I hate to interrupt this but Sam there's a very mad customer at drive thru wanting to talk to you"

Sam nodded "Um randy knows how to get a hold of me I got to go handle this Im shift leader"

She walked away to the customer trying to keep all of her emotions in tack.

She got done with the customer and turned to Shawna and sighed.

Shawna looked at her "I know that sigh girl whats up?"

Samantha looked at her "Well that man I was talking to that was with my brother thats Christophers Farther and he doesn't know and he wants to talk to me tonight and I think I should tell him and I don't know"

Shawna smacked Sam upset the head " And before you ask that was to knock your senses back into, you have loved that man since you were 14 and you still do don"t lie I see it in your eyes when you talk about him, So go out with him and see what he has to say and tell him his a daddy of the most precious baby boy ever"

Sam laughed "Ok lets get to work customers I take drive thru you take front"

They went off to work and by the end of the rush Samantha already felt exhausted to didn"t know what to say to John tonight she didn't know how he'd take it if he'd be mad or happy she sighed.

It was finally five and she was finally off.

Her brother was outside of her work waiting for her.

Randy "So I take it Im watching my little guy tonight?" " yes if you dont mind or dont have plans" Randy"No little sister and even if I did I would change them for this"

Samantha slapped Randy on the chest " And before you ask that was for bringing him to my work"

Randy rubbed his chest "Ow damn you got a good hit and I knew that would be the only way I could pushed you into seeing him"

She laughed "Are you going to come to my house"

Randy "yea I'll meet you there" "Okay I'll be there in about 45 minutes I have to go and pick up Chris from graces"

She got in her car and went and picked up her son and came home.

They walked through the front door and Christopher leaped out of her arms to Randys Randy laughed "Boy I missed you to I got something for you"

He pulled out a toddler size shirt of his new shirt.

Samantha laughed and went and pulled a thing of meat out of the refrigerator.

Randy put it back "Im taking my nephew out to dinner and John will be here around 7:30 to pick you up so go and get ready"

Samantha looked at the clock and grunted seeing it was already 6 she kissed her son on the forehead " you have fun with uncle randy I love you and will see you when I get home tonight"

She walked off to her bedroom and got in the shower, she got out and pulled a box from out of her closet looking at old picture of her and john she started to cry and prayed he would take her news well. She decide to wear a black baby phat skirt she had that flared at the bottom and went to her knees with a pink spaggtie strap that had sparkles on them and black heels, she did her make up and scrunched her hair.

At exactly 7:30 when she had literary just got finished getting ready she heard a knock at her door she opened it and saw John wearing a pair of black slacks and a blue button up shirt.

"Um hey Im have to grab my keys and my purse"

John nodded her couldn't believe how beautiful she looked, He was amazed at all the emotion that went through when he saw her he still loved and he needed to know why she broke his heart.

She walked out "Okay where to"

John smiled "I'll show you"

He opened the truck door of his 2007 black Chevrolet 4x4 lifted truck for her and chuckled when she had a hard time getting in he walked around and got in the drivers side, the car ride to the restaurant was quiet, Samantha smiled when they pulled up to Garcia's her favorite Mexican restraunt and the place they used to always meet at.

They got in and got seated pretty quickly.

Sam smiled at him while she looked at her menu deciding on her usual bean and cheese burrito with extra green sauce, they waiter took they're order.

John looked at her "So how have you been?" Sam felt ashamed of her life her work while sitting next to him "I've been hanging in there Im the shift leader where I work"

John nodded his head as the waiter brought out they're food they were both silent as they eat and at the end of them meal they both started to talk at the same time Samantha told John to go first.

John took a drink of his soda "Okay I just have this question for you and I need a honest answer don't worry if it's going to hurt me or not, but why did you leave me Samantha? And the way you did? I thought we were happy and so much in love and then I wake up to a note on your pillow telling me your sorry you cant and for the past almost two years I've been trying to get over you but I cant not tell I know why"

Samantha sighed and took a huge drink of her margarita "Wow um okay I need you to stay quiet and stay sitting until I am done okay?" John nodded and Samantha could feel the tears welling up in her eyes the reason why I left you is because two weeks before I made the decision to leave I had found out I was a month pregnant"

She sat there for what felt like was forever but was really only a minute or two before John got up throw money on the table and walked out of the restrunt, Samantha gathered up her purse and ran after him "JOHN JOHN John Felix Anthony Cena!"

John stopped and looked at her with tears in his eyes with gritted teeth "Samantha get in the truck I can't talk to you right now but I wont leave you stranded get in my truck"

Samantha nodded her head and got into his truck praying by the time they got to her place he would be calm enough and even though she felt she had no reason to she started to cry. John looked at her crying and pulled over and pulled her to him and they both sat there for a good 5 minutes crying John stopped "Why did you do that to me?"

Samantha got off his chest and ripped her face "John you were starting to get huge in wwe and I didn't want to jeopardize that for you I wanted to get the hell out of this hell hole and me and a baby would of just held you back"

John wiped the tears off her face " Do you really think that? So instead you thought I would want the women Im in love with and my child to stay in this hell hole? Didn't you think I would have brought you guys up with me?"

Samantha sighed " I didn't want to risk you giving up your dream for this John I love you that much that I would rather walk away from you and be a single mother then have you give any of your dreams up"

John got anger " But you did Samantha! I bet you didn't know that the morning you took off on me I was going to propose! You are the only women that I know wouldnt be with me for the money and because Im famous you were with me when I had no money and when I wasnt famous, dont you think it was one of my dreams to marry you and have children with you? And be there through out our childrens lives and be with you when you were pregnant? And support you guys?"

Samantha started crying harder"Im so sorry John I didnt see it that way all I saw was your dreams and life going down the drain"

John hugged her "No you would have been making every dream I have had come true, can I see him or her?"

Sam laughed "You have a son his name is Christopher John Robert Cena his is 15 months he was born on your birthday actually and yea he should be back at my house with Randy"

John nodded and started his truck up as they left to go to her house and him meet his son.

End of chapter Two


	3. Getting to know my son

beginning of chapter three Getting to know my son. 

They pulled up in front of Samantha house and saw that all the lights were on Samantha sighed "I swear one of these days I will make randy pay my electric bill for one of his trips here!"

John laughed seeing nothing had changed with her infect he saw her in a different light now a more beautiful women.

They walked into her house and saw Christopher and Randy playing on the living room floor.

Christopher saw his mom and got happy she picked him up and hugged him and sat down with him on the couch and had John sit down next to them.

"Now Christopher I want you to meet someone very special okay?"

Christopher nodded his head "Okay baby" She turned Christopher to where he was facing John" This is your daddy"

Christopher stared at john and then grabbed his nose making everyone laugh he climbed into johns lap making tears well up in Samantha's eyes.

John hugged him "He looks just like me except he has you hair color"

Samantha nodded "um yea Im going to go and change into some jammies"

Samantha walked into her room and shut the door she leaned against her door and covered her mouth as she cried she couldnt believe how much she had hurt john with this and couldnt feel guilter about anything, she grabbed a pair of red flannel jammie pants that used to be johns and a blue saggtie strap shirt and changed, she splashed her face with some water hoping to cover up that she was crying. She walked back out to the living room and saw John,Randy and Christopher playing on the floor with cars she laughed and they all looked up at her.

John stood up "What?"

She laughed again "nothing just two grown men on the floor playing with a 15 month old is the cutest thing Ive ever seen"

She made Christopher a sippy cup "But you little man its time for bed for you say night night to daddy and uncle randy"

Randy stood up and took him "Why dont you let him sleep out here with me tonight and you and john can talk some more get some more issues fixed"

Samantha was a little hesitant "Um ok sure but you'll need to put on his cars DVD and lay there with him"

Randy nodded and shoved them back towards Samantha's room.

She laughed a little and shut her bedroom door

"Um don't mind the mess its hard to keep a room clean when you're sharing it with a 15 month old"

John nodded "No its fine come here"

Samantha walked to the edge of the bed where he was sitting and sat down "So what are we going to do now?"

John "Well I kind of gots this idea see I was thinking I would pay your bills for the next two months if you and Christopher would go on the road with me?"

Samantha smiled at the thought "Well its an awesome idea but Id lose my job"

John "Well I'll pay your bills until you got another one""Okay if thats what you really want" "It is more than you know" John leaned in closer to Samantha and kissed her with all the passion he had in h him for her for the past two years, Samantha moaned kissing him back, john laid her down on her bed and begin to undress her kissing her every where on her body he kissed her down her stomach taking off her pants and underwear he slowly begin to undress himself.

Samantha looked up at his body and he looked better then she remembered, she grabbed a condom from her night stand and tossed it to John.

He put the condom on and slowly entered her, Samantha moaned as she felt a little bit of pain but a lot of pleasure from him just putting it in her. She begin to move her hips with his movements John groaned and slowly moved inside of her, he looked into her eyes and grabbed her hands holding her hands as he made love to her all through out the night. After words they laid there wrapped up in each others arms.

Samantha sighed and turned to where she could see him "So what does this mean? was this a one time thing or something else?" John smiled "Baby girl this was defiantly something else" he kissed her and climbed back on top of her starting it up again.

End of chapter three.


	4. Are you sure?

beginning of chapter four: ARE YOU SURE? 

Samantha woke up the next morning wrapped up in Johns arms she couldn't help but smile after two years she had finally got the man she's loved since she was 14 years old how could she not smile, that was until she started thinking that maybe the only reason he wanted to sleep with her was because of their son? She quietly got out of bed seeing it was 10 and realizing she was late for work, she knew Randy wouldn't mind babysitting she called her work and told them shed be in in a hour tops that she had over slept, she quickly jumped in the shower and got out she was running around trying to find her work

clothes when she slipped and fell on one of Christopher's trucks she yelled and John woke up. He wrapped the sheet around him and went to her "Hey beautiful where are you going?"

Samantha "Work" John sighed " I thought we talked about this last night" Samantha sighed and sat down "I didnt know if you really meant it" John kissed her " Of course I did"

Samantha smiled and kissed him which lead to a more passionate kiss which lead to some morning fun.

Afterwards Samantha g got up and got dressed she decided on wearing her grey tank top and pink jersey style pants, she grabbed Christophers new randy Orton shirt and a pair of shorts and socks for him.

John looked at the shirts "WellI guess Ill I have to get my son some little shirts like this huh?"

Samantha smiled "Ya he has a pretty good Randy Orton collection going on"

John got up and kissed her and got dressed "Im going to have to go back to my hotel to change and take a shower and then Ill be back for you and Christopher"

Samantha nodded as they both walked out to the living seeing randy and Christopher sitting on the couch watching cartoons and eating bowls of cereal.

John walked up to Christopher "Heylittle man dads going to go back to his hotel but Ill be back in a little bit to get you and mom, you want to go on the road with us? Me and uncle randy?"

Christophers smiled "eaea!"John laughed and gave his son a hug and give Samantha a kissed " love you and Ill see you in a little bit"

She smiled "I love you to and hurry up"

He left and Samantha sighed getting her self a cup of coffee she sat down and noticed her brother staring at her with his eye brow crocked up.

"What?"

Randy got up and walked into the kitchen "I love you? Kissing? You two back together?"

Samantha smiled "Yeswe are why?"

"NoreasonI just knew it would happen if two saw each other"Randy said while getting himself a cup of coffee "So are you going to tell him about you career?"

Samantha sighed "Whatcareer? I havent had a fight in six months and Im not even really trained well so I dont have a career to talk about right now"

Randy nodded and went back to the living room as Samantha went to her and her sons room and started to pack them a couple months worth of clothes. End Of chapter four


	5. Arriving

I do not own ne wwe stars please read and review BEGGING OF CHAPTER FIVE:ARRIVING. 

At Sunday night they all arrived at the airport in Dallas, Christopher was asleep John carrieing him over his shoulder and Samantha felt exhausted leaning against her brother they went and got their bags and went to the hotel.

They all checked into their rooms.

Samantha fell on the bed "Oh my god I am so tired honey I've never felt this exhausted"

John chuckled slowly setting his son down on the other bed and went and liad next to his girlfriend kissing her on the cheek "You'll get used to it hunny I promise"

Samantha kissed him back "Mmm I better"

She got up and changed into a pair of boxers and a sports bra, she walked into the bathroom and washed her face and brushed her teeth.

She walked back out to the bed room seeing John already in his boxers asleep, she smiled and walked over to her sons bed covering him and taking his shoes off she kissed him on the fore head "Mommy loves you sweet dreams baby boy"

She climbed into her bed with john and curled up next to him falling asleep.

End of Chapter five Sorry so short next will be better please read and reaview


	6. People

Beginning of chapter six: People. 

The next morning woke up to see the room empty she started to freak out until she saw a note on johns pillow

_Baby boo-  
Took lil man out for some pancakes order room service anything you want, we'll be back around noon love you John_.

She smiled folding the note up and putting it in her bag she grabbed a set of clothes and stuff and decided to take a shower.

Thirty minutes later she was getting out of the shower she dried her self off and dressed in a pair of blue denim capries and a white tank top, she put her hair up in a half bun half pony tail and put her ankle socks on, she went and ordered some room service she decied toget the blue berry waffles and some scrambled eggs with orange jucie, she sighed waiting for her food to arrive not used to quiet she picked up her phone and deicied to call one of her friends.

"Hello" Grace answered her phone

"Ay you will never believe where I am sitting right now" Samantha replied putting lotion on her legs.

"Where?" "The Hilton in dallas texas, I told John about Christopher and he and I are back together and he wants us to be on the road with him for a little while so he can get to know chris"

Grace sighed "Im going to keep my opion to myself"

Samantha rolled her eyes "No what what is wrong?" "Well Sam what about your job you've busted you ass at for two years what about your school your fighting what your going to drop that because the all high and mighty John Cena is back in your life?"

Samantha Rolled her eyes "no Grace and what is so wrong that after two years of doing it on my own that I would have am an that wants to take care of me and our son!" "Wow after how long he decicdes to come back around?" "Grace you know that is not fair that was me not him, you know what he did when I told him he cried he was that upset that I went through all of this alone and I refuse to hear it from you I gotta go my breakfast is here bye"

Samantha hung up her cell phone and throw it on the other bed and opened the door for the room service, she dug a five out of her purse and tipped and thanked him and started to eat, she couldn't bielive that's how her friend would act to this, wouldnt she want to her to finally be happy, She thought she rolled her eyes and decied to watch some T.V.

She dosed off and got woken up to Christopher jumping up and down on the bed she smiled and grabbed him "Come here you little monster" she gave him a kiss "You have fun with dad?" Christopher smiled "ea ea omy momy" he smiled getting all excited.

She laughed and went and kissed John "Mmm hey you"

John smiled kissing her back turning it into a more passionate one that got interrupted by a knock on the door, John laughed and answered the door to see Randy "Hey man what's up?"

Randy walked "Nothing man I just came by to see you guys, hey sis you guys going to the show tonight?"

Samantha looked at john John smirked and walked up behind her wrapping his huge arms around her tiny waste "Yes I wouldnt miss showing off my wonderful family off to my work for anything" Samantha smiled not bieliving that he just said that she leaned her head against his chest.

Randy smiled happy for his little sister he has watched for her for damn near two years do nothing but struggle because she was just to damn hard headed and sturbben and for the first time in those two years he could tell she wasnt worried about a thing in the world "Well you guys we gotta leave in about two and half hours so Im going to get ready, we riding together or do I need to get my own ride?"

John laughed "Naw man you riding with us like always"

Randy nodded and hugged his baby sister and walked out, Samantha looked at her son and saw he was passed out.

John kissed her cheek "Ima going to jump in the shower I'll be out in aminute start to get ready and little man ready"

Samantha nodded decinding to just pack chris a dipar bag sghe put his dipars an extra sippy wipes snack and extra clothes plus a light blanket just in case, she sat down on the floor in front of the full length mirror and started to do her make up she sighed thinking to herself "_god Im going to look so ghetto next to these girls he works with"_ but that was the thing is she could never change into some glamour girl and she hoped john would remember that about her that she had always been a little bit on the thuggish ghetto girl side ever since his known her she finished her make up and changed into a pair of hip hugging tight blue jeans and a white tube top she burshed her hair out from her nap and put it back up the way she originally had it, by the time she was finshed John was out of the shower and dressed wairing a pair of baggy blue jeans with a white t-shirt,

Samantha looked at him and felt her legs get weak, that was her favorite out fit on him she stood up "Mmm babe you look sexy" he smiled and walked up to her picking her up and setting her on the bed"So do you" he leaned in and kissed her, they got into a heated make out session for the next hour and a half when they got interrupted by a knock on the door John sighed and opened the door seeing randy "You have shitty timing man come on in" Randy laughed and came in sitting down on a bed. "Sorry man but I was seeing if you wanted to go a little early to do some training" John nodded his head "Yea man let me go get sam"

John walked in the bathroom and told sam they walked out and Samantha grabbed her purse along with the dipar bag while john grabbed their son and they left.

End of chapter Six


	7. Looks

Begging of chapter seven:Looks 

All of them walked into the arena together , Randy went to his locker room while Samantha John and Christopher went off to Johns locker room, Samantha kept getting stares from everyone in the back she grabbed Johns hand he looked at her and smiled, Amazingly Christopher was still asleep on johns shoulder.

They finally got to Johns locker room which felt like forever to Samantha once John shut the door and laid Christopher down Samantha decied to ask him what all those stares where about.

"Baby why was everone staring at me like I had to heads or something?"

John sighed knowing this wasgoing to happen "Well babe I havn't dated anyone since being here and then all of a sudden im walking in with you guys so people are going to wonder"

Samantha nodded "Okay I wasnt sure if you passed out pictures of me claiming me as the wicked witch of the west or what" John laughed while getting his gear out "Babydoll I could never call you a witch" Samantha smiled and walked up behind him wrapping her arms around his waist and laying her head on his back she breathed in his smell he smelt like a mix of cool water and sweat she missed that smell "Mmm I love you" he turned around wrapping his arms around her waist "I love you to" they started to kiss as Randy walked in Randy started laughing " Sorry you guys I dont mean hey man you ready"

John closed his eyes "yea Man I gotta change I'll meet at the ring"

Randy nodded and walked out, Samantha went and sat down next to their son while john changed into a piar of basketball shorts and a black muscel shirt"Okay babe I'll be back in twenty minutes I love you" he kissed her and left, Samantha sat back and sighed fifth teen minutes after John had left Samantha heard the door swing open she had hoped it was the guys back early but she saw a women instead Samantha stood up "Can I help you?"

The women looked Samantha up and down and sneered "Im looking for John"

Samantha felt herself getting irrated very quikly "His not here, can I help you" The women looked at Sam "And who are you and why are in mine johns lockeroom?"

Samantha looked at the room with questions in her eyes "well Im Johns Girlfriend and mother of his son Im Samantha Orton"

The women laughed "I highly doubt that both of them"

At that moment John and Randy walked in Johns face dropped seeing Samantha and this women in the same room he grunted "Melina what the hell are you doing here?" he walked and stood next to Samantha as did randy behind her.

Melina looked at randy pointing to Samantha "Who in the hell is this this this ring rat and why is she in our locker room"

Samantha was about to go off the handle when John stopped her by kissing her he turned and looked at melina "first off this is MY locker room secondly this MY Girlfriend and thirdly you do not EVER speak that way about the mother of MY son you got that you skank"

Randy laughed "Oh and by the way this is my little sister dont try anything with her"

Melina shierked storming out of johns locker room and in the process waking up Christopher making him cry wondering what was going on, Samantha sighed and picked her son up soothing him she looked at john John sat down next to her and put his arm around her she leaned next to him as Christopher fell back asleep "Poor baby I think he has jet lag" Samantha said looking at their son asleep again. "So who is Melina?"

John and randy laughed "Well little sister Melina got drafted her from smack down and since has had the hots for John and wont leave him alone" Samantha leaned into John "Well she best learn quikly that John has a women a very protective women" John laughed and kissed her on the head " Could you picture you baby sister in that ring whupping the shit out of melina?" Randy laughed "Oh hell yea I could, man you saw her with that one girl from one of the places you worked, hey sis didnt you spend a little jail time for that one" Samantha laughed "Yea I did and I got six months probation" They all laughed and just sat and talked about old times till it was time for the show to start. Samantha feeling like she was on cloud nine ten and twelve!

End of chapter seven


	8. On cloud nine

**chapter eight: On cloud nine**

Samantha watched on the screen the end of Raw watching John and Bobby Lashley sign the contract and Bobby Lashley spare John she turned her head out and squinted hey eyes peeking out of them Randy was sitting next to her he laughed "His okay kid" Samantha sighed "I know I just cant watch you two do this you know" Randy looked at his little sister and smiled "Well I remember a time when you wanted to do this" Samantha nodded "Yea there was and I know if I did you would be doing the same thing" Randy nodded his head"Hell yea I couldnt handle it I can barely handle watching you fight that shit you do it scares me" Samantha smiled "Yea but after my last fight they probably dont want my ass back" Randy knew his sister love fighting and he knew her not being able to was driving her crazy "SO are you going to atleast tell john?" Samantha sighed "I will but right now I dont wanna think about it you know" Randy nodded as John walked in Samantha stood up and walked to him "Hey you are you ok?" John kissed her on her forehead "Yea Fucking bobby lashley wasnt supposed to do that I cant stand that guy he thinks he knows everything" Randy stood up "I know man but you are the champ and the best to teach him that that attuide doesnt fly around here" John and randy did they're little manly hand shake Samantha laughed shaking her head watching them. John walked over and put his hand on his sons back shaking him a little Christopher peeked a eye open "dada" and went back to sleep John stood up smiling "Did you guys hear that did you?" Samantha laughed "Yes Baby we did" "Hey man why dont we get cleaned up and go out and get something to eat we gotta catch a plane early in the morning"Randy nodded "Yea I'll go to my locker room and meet you guys here"

Randy left the room and went to his locker room while he was walking down the hall melina stopped him glareing at him"I want to know after two years how all of a sudden she is the love of John Cena and has ak id with him and how all of a sudden you have a little sister that you never spoke of before tonight" She stated putting her hands on her hips

Randy sighed rubbing his hand on his forehead "Melina I will try to explain this in little words you can understand. Okay Samantha is my half sister my farther slept with another women and conceived a child with her which came out to be Samantha she spent half the year with us and the other half with her mom, well how funny her and her mom lived right next store to John and his family John is some what older then her but they have an on again off again for a very long time, over the past two years she has been the only women on Johns mind, right before he made it in the company she found out she was pregnant and left thinking she was saving his carrerr for him well over the last couple days they talked kissed slept together and got back together to be a family they derserve to be and I wont allow some hoodrat skank like you ruin it for them you got that"

Melina stomped her foot and yelled before storming off Randy looked over his shoulder shaking his head watching her storm off he walked into his locker room, he was thankfull for having his own personal locker room with its own shower he took a shower and got out getting dressed in a piar of blue jeans and a blue striped button up shirt he gathered his stuff he walked back down to johns locker room and walked in seeing john and them ready "You guys ready" Jonh "Yea we are"

They all went to a pretty nice Italian restaurant Christopher was awake and playing between John and Randy Samantha sat there watching them smiling she felt like her heart was smiling and couldnt get any bigger she put her hand on johns thigh he looked at her and winked and went back to randy and Christopher.

Johns pov

John sat there playing with his son not believing how wonderful he felt he had the women he loved back in his life and a pretty cool awesome son to boot, he felt Samantha put her hand on his thigh , he looked at her not believing how beautiful she was he winked at her and went back to playing with his son and best friend, the waiter came and took their order all of the adults decied to get some whine with their meals.

Randys Pov

Randy sat back and watched John and his baby sister intreract with each other and their son, he smiled not being any more happy if anyone deserved this its was defiantly her after all she had been through in her life especially after all she had been throught the past two years with this kid alone he took a drink of his whine and was brought out of his thoughts by John talking to him about the next week show.

Samantha looked at randy weirdly it seemed like tonight he had been in his own little area or something she smiled holding Johns hand and leaning on his shoulder listing to randy and John talk, when their food came Samantha grabbed Christophers blowing on his spaggtie and cutting it up for him she got up and walked to his high chair grabbing a bib out of his dipar bag putting it on him and sitting back down while everyone eat and had small talk.

Samantha's Pov Samantha sat back and took a deep breath in taking all of this in she watched her brother, her man and her son all eat and talk the past couple of days just seem to be one big daze to her she kept questioning if this was the right thing being here or what but her stomach was telling her it was right, in the past two years she hasnt felt this great thats probably was her problem she sighed.

John looked at her and saw she barely eat anything "Are you ok" Samantha nodded her head "Yea Im just not as hungry as I thought I was" John gave her a questioning look and just nodded his head.

Randy finished his dinner first they all got going during the car ride it was complete silince everyone was just tired but Samantha even though she felt happier then anything she still felt like she had the whole weight of the world on her shoulders and couldnt shake it off.

They got to the hotel randy give Samantha and Christopher hugs and shook johns hand as they made plans to meet up at six in the morning to go work out and then head out to the next town.

Samantha and John walked to their room in complete silence they walked into the room John looked at Sam and sat down on the bed "Come here" Samantha walked over to him as he grabbed her and sat her down on his lap "What's wrong?" Samantha for some reason felt tear well up in her eyes she shook her head "Um I'll talk to you when I get him ready and down for bed ok?" he nodded she stood up and he smacked her ass she screeched and looked at him and he smiled and wiggeld his eye brows she laughed picking up Christopher grabbing his Cars towl and jammies putting him in the bath, she washed his body he started laughing as she washed his tummy like he always does john was standing in the door way watching and smiling, his smiled faded when he relized he did miss out on a lot with Christopher that he wouldn't be able to make up, he had a lot to learn about him he watched how awesome Samantha was with him and how much he adored her.

Samantha didn't even notice John in the door way she was too busy playing with her son she put the shampoo in his hands "Okay baby wash your hair" Christopher put the shampoo from his hands to his hair and rubbed it in in the middle laughing and smiling proud of himself, Samantha smiled and got the rest and rinsed it out, she grabbed him up and put wrapped him up in his towel putting the little hood it had on it on his head she turned around and jumped seeing john "Holly shit you scared the shit out of me" John smiled and kissed her she kissed him backJohn took Christopher and walked out to the bedroom.

he layed Christopher down on the bed while Samantha put his bedtime lotion on him and brushed his teeth and hair she got him a cold sippy of water and laid down with him in the dark John went in and took a shower.

Thirty minutes later Christopher was asleep and John was out of the shower he came out just wearing a pair of white baggy basket ball shirts and nothing else Samantha looked at him and bit her lip.

John sat down next to her putting his arm around her shoulders pulling him closer to her kissing her on the forehead "Soshorty was sup? Whats on you mind?"

Samantha put her head against his chest"Im just feeling so overwhelmed dont get me wrong I am so happy were together and your so great with Christopher its just going to take some getting used to I mean I basically have done it on my own with out any help by my chosing with him you know?"

John sighed bringing her closer her put his hand on her chin"I can understand that but listen Im not going any where and you cant leave me again because now you just know that Ill find you and well be back to this point again, and Im more then happy to help you with him his my son as well ,s o just chill relax and breath its ok shorty"

Samantha smiled and climbed on his lap and kissed him, she slipped him the tounge and he pulled her shirt over her head and taking off her bra he smelt her hair"Mmm Milk and honey something never change"he kissed her neck as she slipped his shorts and boxers off. They messed around and begin to have sex this time they just needed each other.

End of chapter eight A/N okay so I thought Id explain a couple of things that might confuse you guys, in my story Samantha and John grew up on Westside phoenix Arizona, and Samantha and Randy are half brother and sister, Samanthas mom and randys dad slept together and came out Samantha, their dad never denied her and kept her as much in his life as he could.


	9. Maybe Baby

**-Chapter Nine Maybe baby**

Its been a week since Samantha and Christopher went on the road with John and Randy Samantha made friends so far with Candice and Mickie James. Samantha, Mickie, Candice, and Christopher were at the mall in Lafayette John gave Samantha his credit card telling her not to worry about how much she spent, they girls were eating lunch and talking Mickie smiled "So Sam give us the 411 on the champ" Samantha laughed "What do you mean?" Candice rolled her eyes at micke "What our friend ment to ask is how is you know in a realtionship and in bed of course" Samantha smiled "His awesome you know he spoils me and so far he has never raised his voice to me but I really don't have anyone to compare him to" Mickie and Candice looked at each and smiled Candice spoke up "that is just so cute you know we are all kinda worried that John was a really hot guy but now you know his not espeachlly with how he is with you" Samantha smiled taking ab ite of her burger "Thanks" Micke "Okay girl you gotta give me your secret how do you eat like that and still keep that nice toned shape?" Samantha finshed chewing "Well I do mau thai fighting it's a martial arts it originally came from Thailand its an awesome way to keep fit and an awesome fighting techniqe I love it" The girls nodded and counited talking and eating.

They were all done and by the time lunch was done so was Christopher Samantha smiled and put him in his stroller. They decied to of course go to toys R us first and got the little boy a lot of toys Samantha wanted to get him some new clothes and shoes as well, so they went to kids foot locker and she found him the cutest pair of G-unit reboxs they were blue which was one of Samantha's favorite colors and on sale half off so she got them for him, then they went through some clothe stores getting something from each store for all of them. By the time they were done Samantha didn't even want how much in total she had spend but she did get John something she hoped he would like, they went on to the arena cause it was already 3 and they had to be there by 4 Samantha checked her phone and saw she had 6 new text messages all from John well five of them one was from Randy making fun of her she laughed and Candice looked over at her "What girl" Samantha "Sorry Randy just sent me a text making fun of me" Candice smiled her cheeks turning red Micke laughed Samantha turned around"What?" mickie kept giggle watching cnadice's face "Oh we don't talk about you brother she has the hots for him" Samantha looked at Candice making a face "Really Randy? Why? Why does every girl thinks his hot I just him as a great huge ass nag" Candice laughed " Sweetie your brother is hot and im glad you see him that way or there would be something wrong with you sweetie" Samantha laughed while they pulled into the arena Samantha texted John letting him know they were here and to go and help her with Christopher and their bags and too bring randy, Samantha smirked figuring she would play match maker, as she got out of the car she saw Bobby Lashley something about this guy gave her the creeps he smiled at her she smiled back and quikly turned away she felt someone walk over and grab her arm she turned around and was looking in the yes of a Mr.Bobby Lashley. "Can I help you?" he looked her up and down taking in what she was wearing a pair of low low hip huggers that had rips in them and a white tank top that went right above her navel showing off a belly ring "So your cena's girl huh" She looked at his hand still clinching her arm hurting every second she looked up at him "Yea and I suggest you let go of my arm before I kick your sorry ass" Candice and Micke were by Christopher hoping he didn't wake up to this situation cnadice pulled out her cell phone and texted John telling him to hurry up there was a situation at the car with Sam.

Bobby lashley looked at his hand on her arm laughing squeezing a little harder "Now girly by the look in your eyes that just this little jesture is hurting you how would you plan to kick my ass" Samantha gritted her teeth getting pissed off by the second "You stupid mother fucker let go of me now!" he laughed and put his face right to hers taking in her smell "Mmm you smell good, if I let go of you what would you give me" Samantha shook her head that was it she brought her leg up and kicked him in the side of his head, she thought he would let her go but when he went down he pulled he down as well.

John and Randy came running in at that moment they both hauled ass to the scene grabbing lashley up Randy didn't have a chance to do anything John had Lashley by the throat with gritted teeth he told Lashley "You EVER come near my women or my son again I will rip you mother fucking throat out you got that you peace of shit" John throw him and walked over to Samantha who randy kept cheking on once Randy saw John randy walked over to Bobby Lashley "You you ever touch her like that again after Johns done with you Im getting whats left" Randy walked away and went back over to the car he looked at Candice and looked down "How about you are you girls ok" even thou he has said girls everyone could tell he was mainly asking Candice, Candice nodded her head not bielving what just happened, they grabbed the bags and Samantha grabbed Christopher and all of them went to Johns locker room once they're Samantha sat Christopher down to play with his new toys while John kept checking on her "John Im ok I promise I think I'll just have a nasty bruise on my arm" John gently grabbed her arm looked at, it was already starting to bruise "Yea baby you are, Im sorry you got caught in the cross fire of this whole thing" Samantha smiled "Its okay I've taken harder then this" John smiled and kissed her.

Mean while Randy and Candice decied to go down to catering to get something to eat.

"Randy your sister is so awesome it would be cool if she were an actually 24/7 diva here"

Randy smiled "Yea I know she would love it but every time I bring that ideal up to here she wigs out, hey maybe you could talk to her"

Candice nodded her head "Yea sure, hey Randy would you like to go and get something to eat sometime with me"

Randy nodded his head "Yea how about tonight?"

Candice couldn't bielive that he said that "Really? Yes I would love to"

Back at Johns locker room Mickie had left and it was just John sam and Christopher.

Samantha got up "Here I got you something"

John grabbed the box from here and pulled out a platiume gold pocket watch, and the outside it had _"Worlds greatest dad" _and on the inside the was an ingravement

"_Walk a little slower daddy you foot steps are way to big, I mtrying to follow you and all of your steps just I can grew up and be just like you so daddy walk a little bit slower so I can catch up to you Love Christopher"_

John looked up with a huge smile on his face he kissed Samantha "Mmm little mama I love it I love you so much" She kissed him back they kept kissing until they felt Christopher jump on them giving his own kissess, Samantha laughed as she watched John and Christopher play she decied to go out and called her mom, she let John know and he kissed her telling her to be carefull she smiled and nodded her head grabbing her cell.

She loved her mom she was the most awesome mom she could think of.

She dialed the number and waited for her mom to answer after afew rings she finally did "Hello?" Samantha smiled at the sound of her voice "Hey ma"

Chris Samanthas mom sighed "Hey you what's up?"

"Not much mom, I just had a little incdent with one of the wrestlers in the garge but John and Randy took care of it but Im going to have a huge bruise on my arm"

''Well Im glad your brother and John was there, how Christopher?"

"His doing good he just loves John"

"Well who couldn't love him his a great man, oh Mike says hi"

Samantha smiled at the thought of her step dad he was just an all around funny happy guy "Tell him I said hi oh and John wanted me to ask you guys um on the 30th we'll be in Tucson and he could get you guys front row tickets and backstage passess if you guys wanna come I know morgan is already but I don't know about all of you up there"

"I know mike and I will defiantly be there I know mike wants to meet John"

"Okay well ma I gotta go I'll call you later tonight find out for me oh and John said not to worry about the hotel room or anything his got it"

"Okay tell him thank you and send my love to him and my grandson I love you you guys please be careful"

"We love you to mom and we will see you later"

"later"

She hung up the phone and walked back into Johns lockeroom she saw him and their saw still playing and leaned against the wall watching them smiling, how could anything go bad from here she thought, little did she know that things could get bad and quikly.

End of chapter nine


	10. why they call it falling?

**Chapter Ten: why they call it falling?**

Samantha woke up Monday early and saw that John and Christopher was still asleep, she deiced to go down to the gym that the hotel had, she put on a pair of black work out pants with white stripes down the sides that zipped up the front and a black tank top with peppels and bam bam on it that says "_I'm with the drummer" _she put her hair up in a high pony tail and grabbed a dollar to get a bottle of water from the machine down there, she wrote John a note.

_Baby-_

_Went down to the Gym will be back in a couple of hours love you xoxo_

She grabbed her key card and went down to the gym, she saw that it was completely dead, she went to the machine to get a bottle of water and saw its was a dollar twenty five she sighed grabbing her small purse which held a disc man and hopefully twenty five cents she sighed seeing it didn't she really didn't want to go back up to the room.

When she deiced to just go back up to her room she shared with John when she heard a deep voice say behind "Need a loan?" she closed her eyes and turned around when she opened them she saw a really tall dark man in front of her she hadn't seen before "Um yea I thought it was only a dollar" the man handed over the twenty five cents she took it and got her bottle of water "Um thanks I'm Samantha Orton"

The man looked at her shocked "So you're the famous Samantha by John and Randy, I'm Dave Batista" he held out his hand, Samantha took it shaking it "I thought you were on Smack down?" Dave smiled "Yea I was but I wasn't to happy there so Vince is brining me back onto Raw" Samantha nodded "Well that's nice of him" Dave looked into this women's eyes and couldn't help but have a feeling he knew he shouldn't "Well I'll let you get back to your work out I'm sure I'll see you around " Samantha nodded her head. She put her headphones on and started her work out. A couple of hours and a lot of sweat later Samantha returned to her hotel room and saw John awake but Christopher still sleeping, she walked over and sat down next to John "Hey there big daddy" he smiled and kissed her "Mmm sweaty" she laughed "Well I was going to go take a shower care to join me?" She smirked John smiled and picked her up she laughed "I take that as a yes" John kissed her starting up the shower, the kept kissing while undressing each other Samantha moaned as she felt John laying Kisses up and down on her body he came back up grabbing her arms gripping them above her head while he was entering her, she moaned as she felt him move inside of and kissed him she moved with him she heard him moan, she gripped her nails into his shoulders leaving marks even though she didn't mean to, when they were finished and washing off , Samantha was in the middle of conditioning her hair when she heard Christopher cry John kissed her "I'll go get him" she smiled as she watched him get out of the shower looking at his ass, what a might nice ass he had in the first place. When she got out she wrapped herself up in a huge towel and wrapping her hair in a towel as well, seeing as she didn't grab any clothes she had to walk out to their room where she saw John,Christipher,Randy and Dave Batista, she smiled and walked over to her bag grabbing it and going back into the bath room.

She blow dried her hair and put it up in a high waterfall type ponytail she couldn't believe how long it was getting almost to the middle of her back., she put on her matching pinstripe bra and under wear set with her blue jeans that had rips and tears in them with a black pin stripe spaggtie strap the looked like a corset in the front, I put my make up on and walked out of the bath room seeing all of them still sitting there John got up "Dave this is my girl friend Samantha" Dave stood up and smiled "Yea we met this morning in the gym" John "Oh well okay" every one laughed a little, I don't know why but for some reason I felt weird around Dave so I sat down on the floor playing with Christopher while the guys talked. John offered for Dave to hang out in our room since he didn't have one yet and then John and Randy had to go and do some thing, they been having to do that since we arrived and it was starting to bug me, I made Christopher a sand which for lunch laying a blanket down for him to eat on giving him a jucie.

I sat down on the bed "So are you going to be on the show tonight or what?" Dave shook his head "No Im not Im just here to get back on the rooster next week I will be he looked at my arm notcing my lovely bruise from that asshole wow that's a nasty bruise where'd you get it" I looked at it and rolled my eyes "That asshole Bobby Lashley figured he'd get to John by me and grabbed my arm yesterday in the garage it was this whole drama scene I thought John was going to kill him" Dave nodded "If it was my women I would have reacted that way also, you can tell John really loves you you guys look very happy" Samantha smiled "Yea we are thank you" Dave nodded they just sat there and talked for the next two hours getting to know each other Samantha couldn't help but feel a strong conncetion to dave, John walked through the door Samantha got up and kissed him, he looked at Christopher playing with his toys and smiled "what are you guys up to?" Samantha shrugged her shoulders "Nothing much just sitting and talking" John nodded "You guys about ready?" Samantha nodded her head gathering up Christopher and his toys that he liked to play along with some stuff for her to do while John was busy doing his thing.

While driving Samantha asked John if they had time to go through adrive throu john asked the guys if the minded and of course they said no as they were hungrey as well they went to KFC Samantha couldn't bielive how much her and Dave had in common they sat there talking when Samantha's cell phone rang she regnized the number and excused herself she walked outside to take this call.

"Hello?"

"Hello Samantha"

"Yes?"

"Hey this is Tiffany from the 187 gym and we have an opening for you starting next month are you still wanting to come?"

Samantha couldn't bielive this was happining she sighed "Umm could you call me back tomorrow Im sorry Im just in the middel of something right now"

The girl sounding really snotty "Yes but you know this right here isn't showing that you want this very much" the girl hung up and Samantha sat down on a curb shaking her head now what is she supposed to do? Randy walked out to check on her.

"Hey what's wrong"

"That was Tiffany from homicides gym in new york saying next month they have a spot for me and now with John I don't know what to do, I told them to call me back tomorrow but I don't know what to do"

Randy put his arm over his baby sister shoulder while she leaned her head against his chest "Baby sister talk to John tonight after the show and see where it goes from there, just do what your heart tells you to do okay" Samantha nodded her head and stood up seeing John carring Christopher on his shoulders with Dave walking out they headed to the arena with Samantha being very quiet the whole way.

John had Randy take Christopher while he took Samantha to the top of the arena "Hey are you okay?"

Samantha smiled decieding not to talk to him about this until after the show "Yea baby Im great why?"

John wrapped his arms around her waist "Maybe because the whole way here you went from very talkative to extremely quiet" Samantha "Im sorry Im just sleepy."

John looked into her eyes and kissed her passionately and deeply "I wanted to do that just incase Samantha you and have known each other for ever and have loved each other since we were teens we have a child together, and I know that there is not another person I will ever want to be with I waited damn near two years for you to be back in my life" he pulled a ring box out of his pocket and bent down and one knee opening the box showed a ring with a pink dimaond in the shape of a heart with on each side three little dimonades "So what Im saying is why don't we get married, I have loved for always and promise to love you forever"

Samantha felt tears well up in her eyes she shook her head yes "Yes yes john I will love to marry you!" John put the ring on her finger and stood up picking her up and sweeing her around "WOOOOO" he looked at me smiling "Oh god I love you" he cuped my face kissing me which lead to a lot more which lead to us making love on the roof of the arena.

End of chapter Ten. please read and review tell me what you think should i make some drama happien with dave and Samantha?? mmm let me know guys i wanna know!


	11. Why are you doing this?

-1**Chapter 11 :Why are you doing this?**

Samantha and John got done with their love making on the roof of the arena they started to walk back to Johns locker room John had the biggest smile on his face he had his arm wrapped around Samantha's shoulders Samantha couldn't help but stare at the ring she was so happy it finally felt like everything was going to be okay.

They walked into the locker room Randy smiling alreadying knowing what was going on since he helped pick out the ring.

Samantha smiled "We're engaged" She held up her hand for Candice and Mickie to see they ran over and took her hand "Oh my wow this is beautiful girl" Candice stated.

Samantha nodded "Hey would you mind watching keeping an eye on Christopher so John and I could go out to dinner just me and him tonight?"

Candice coughed "Um I cant I have a date with Randy tonight"

Samantha smiled "When did this happen?"

"The day the physco decied to try and rip your arm off"

Samantha laughed "Mickie could you then?"

Mickie sighed "seeing as im probably third chocie um sure"

The girl's laughed and Randy came up and hugged Samantha pulling her out side "I just wanted to let you know I am very happy for you guys and I couldn't think of any one else who deserves this more than you two, congratulations baby sister I love you and I am so proud of you"

Samantha hugged him "thank you Randy you are the best big brother a girl could ask for"

They went back inside as John had to go and get ready for his interview he kissed his fiance bye and left with the others to go and get ready for the show.Samantha was left with just her and Christopher, she was on the floor playing with Christopher laughing when Dave came in "Oh Im sorry is John around"

Samantha stood up "No his not why?"

Dave noticed the ring on her hand "No reason well you didn't have that on this after noon"

Samantha looked down at the ring and smiled "Yea John proposed on the roof top when we got here"

Dave smiled "Well congrtilons do you mind if hang around here for John"

Samantha for some reason didn't think it was a good idea but ignored her gut feeling which she would later regret "No its no problem"

She sat down on the couch next to him, she sighed he looked at her "What are you sighing about"

Samantha looked at him and shook her head "Nothing I just sigh a lot I think it's a mom thing, I never did it before I got pregnant"

Dave laughed "You know John is lucky to have a women like you"

Samantha smiled and blushed "Thank you but I have to ask why do you say that?"

Dave"Well you beautiful I can tell by just looking at the way you look at that boy that you love him and would do anything for him, most of us don't get a women like you, we useally get the gold diggers, the whores you know? And I can tell that that's not you"

Samantha smiled "Thanks dave you know I thought people would Judge me for what I did to him but you guys all seem pretty cool except for Bobby Lashley and Melina"

Dave laughed "Aw so you met Johns stalker?"

Samantha laughed "Oh yea I damn near hit her the first day I got here"

Dave laughed "If only you were a diva here"

Samantha smiled "Yea I've thought about it but decied against it, I don't want people thinking its cause of who my family is and who my fiance is you know?"

Dave shook his head "If you work your ass off no one will think that"

Samantha smiled "Thanks"

Dave smiled "No problem"

Samantha got up and went back playing with Christopher, Unknown to them that a certain diva had peeked in and saw the whole thing getting some crazy ideas in her head.

At the end of the show Mickie came and got Christopher.

"Okay heres his dipars bag he should have everything he needs, no sugar this time Mickie, he has snack in there he hasn't had dinner yet so do you want some money to get him something?"

Mickie laughed "No its cool we'll order pizza"

Samantha nodded her head as they walked out to the parking lot with Mickie so she could switch the car seat Mickie hated this "You know I think Im going to buy one just for me when I have in fact I think we all should do that"

Samantha laughed "Tell me about it"

Mickie got the car seat in her car as Samantha said by to Christopher "Mmm mommy loves you sooo much now you be good for Mickie and I will see you in a little bit"

He smiled "I ove o mama"

Samantha kissed him and handed him to Mickie as she put him in giving Samantha a hug "Okay I will see you later"

Samantha nodded her head watching them leave. She turned around walking back into the arena she sighed and walked into Johns locker room she saw only John and smiled she went up to him and kissed him "Hey you you ready? We got to go to the hotel room first so we can ready"

John smiled but acting a little strange "Yea come on"

Samantha noticed something but didn't want to say anything, the whole ride to the hotel was quiet John seemed mad about something but Samantha couldn't figure it out.

They got into the hotel room John was sitting on the bed with his back turned to Samantha she climbed onto the bed and touched his arm "John what is wrong"

John turned around his eyes filled with questions "Why Samantha why would you hurt me like this?"

Samantha was confussed " Hurt you how? What did I do?"

"More like who Samantha how could you sleep with him in my locker room on the night that I proposed to you!"

Samantha was shocked "What the hell are you talking about!"

John starte to get mad "DON'T PLAY DUMB SHE SAW YOU AND DAVE TOGETHER TONIGHT IN MY LOCKER ROOM HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!"

Samantha couldn't bielive what John was saying "I HAVE NOT SLEPT WITH DAVE JOHN! AND WHO IN THE HELL TOLD YOU THAT?"

"MELINA SHE SAID SHE CAME BY TO SEE IF I WAS THERE AND SHE SAW YOU TWO TOGETHER"

Samantha felt the tears coming to her eyes "John I swear to you I didn't you are the only man I have ever been with and the only man I ever want to be with"

John shook his head "I don't bielive you Sam why would she lie to me about that?"

Samantha felt the tears coming down "Why because she wants you and knows with me in the picture she cant have you and she knows that this would happen, why would you bielive her over me?"

John glared at Samantha "Maybe cause she didn't become pregnant with my child and left he sighed its over Samantha get out of my room now"

Samantha slapped him throwing his ring at him "I hate you"

She grabbed her bags and walked out. John punched the wall when she walked out and sat on his bed not knowing what to do or say, he didn't know who to bielive on one hand he couldn't bielive that melina would stoop to that low but on the other hand Samantha did make a really good poin the sighed laying down he didn't want to think about this any more all he knew was his heart was breaking and he had a feeling it was his fault.


	12. So this is why they call it falling

-1**Chapter twelve So this is why they call it falling**

Samantha walked up to dave's room and knocked on the door hard he opened it and saw her with tears streaming down her face he pulled her into his room shutting the door.

"What is wrong"

"Melina told John that she you and me having sex tonight in his locker room and John for some stupid reason bielives her and called it off with me"

She started crying harder, Dave pulled her in a hug.

"shh its okay you want me to and try to talk to him?"

Samantha wiped her eyes "If you want I don't know if it will help"

Dave nodded grabbing his coat "You stay here I'll be right back"

Samantha nodded as dave left.

Dave could not bielive that John would believe melina over Samantha.

He walked to Johns room and banged on the door.

John swung it up "What the hell do you want" he was glaring at dave.

Dave shoved John into his room and walked in shutting the door "Im here to tell you that you're a dumb ass you just let a wonderfull women walk away from you because of the word of a slut! John Im telling you this as a man and as your friend no Samantha didn't sleep together even if I wanted to I wouldn't do that to you and niether would she!, Man I can tell you love her and she loves you so why not go to my room I'll give you my key card and fix things with your lady"

John sneered "How funny you guys didn't sleep together yet she went straight to your room when I kicked her out of mine? Hmm that's funny and you except to bielive that if she throw her self at you you wouldn't touch her, right man, Samantha is hot no one could reist her"

Dave shook his head "Well I could because that's what are friendship means to me so go work things out with her shes historical"

John sighed "No man I cant to many things going on in my head, and how do I know you didn't come down here to save face huh?"

Dave shook his head "Why would I do that?"

John glared at him "get out of my room dave now!"

Dave "No not until you tell me your gonna fix things with her"

John shouted "I CANT CAUSE I DON'T KNOW I JUST WANNA FUCKING BE LEFT ALONE TO THINK FOR THE NIGHT I WLL TALK TO HER TOMOROOW OKAY ARE YOU HAPPY NOW FUCK!"

Dave shook his head "Your being an ASSHOLE"

John swung and hit dave in his eyes

Dave looked at John" I could hit you back we could get into a big ass fight right here right now and both get our ass's suspsned but im not im going to walk away and you and I can talk later"

Dave stormed out of the room while John sat back putting his head in his hands not knowing what to think.

Mean while back at Daves hotel room Samantha just got off the phone with Mickie asking her to keep Christopher for the night explaining what was going on Mickie of course was willing to.

"Oh and mickie for now can we keep this between us?"

"Of course hunny I'll talk to you tomorrow okay?"

"Yea"

Samantha hung up her cell phone as dave walked in she saw his eye.

"Oh my god Dave what the hell happened"

"John is really pissed off but give him tonight and then tommrow talk to him okay?"

Samantha nodded and sighed "I don't know where Im going to stay tonight"

"Well you can sleep in my bed and I'll take the couch"

"Are you sure with all that has happened"

Dave nodded Samantha walked up to him to look at his eye "Your going to need to get ice on that give me your key and I'll go and get ice"

Dave handed Samantha his key card and watched her as she walked out.

He sat down on the ocuch not believing this was going on yes he thought Samantha was hot and yes he could feel an attraction to her but he would never ever do that to John that was one of his best friends.

Samantha was leaning against daves door and looked down towards the room she was sharing with John to see Melina walking out of it wearing barely nothing with John behind her.

Samantha stormed up to them John looked at her shocked knowing this didn't look good.

"What the hell is this?"

"Baby.."

that's all John could get out before Samantha slapped him Melina slapped Samantha and then the fight was on John was trying to seprate it "Baby baby come on"

Samantha was ontop of melina punching her and screaming "YOU STUPID FUCKING WHORE YOU WANT HIM YOU CAN FUCKING HAVE HIM CAUSE IM DONE"

She got up and looked John in they eyes she had never felt so hurt before in her life she felt like he just ripped her whole heart out and stomped it right in front of her.

"Baby please its not what it looks like"

Samantha felt the tears coming again as almost everyone was standing out of their hotel rooms watching. Randy and Candice just got back from their date Randy ran up to his baby sister to see if she was okay.

"Sam are you okay"

Samantha felt sick as she tried to hold the tears back from falling in front of John "No Randy Im not and you have your friend and his whore to ask the questions to"

She turned to walk away but John grabbed her arm she turned to him "Don't touch me John"

He let go watching her walk away he saw dave go after her and looked at Randy and down to melina.

Melina got up holding her face glaring at John and stormed off Candice stood there with her hands on her hips "Why the hell is my girl in tears and telling you not to toucher her and calling melina your whore?"

John sighed "Come on in and I'll tell you guys whats going on"

John Randy and Candice walked into Johns hotel room.

Mean while Dave had just caught up to Sam she fell in his arms sobbing "How could he do that to me"

Dave "I don't know sweetie"

He carried he back to his hotel room and set her on his bed soothing her, she looked up at him and kissed him, he kissed her back and pulled away "Sam we cant do this I will hate myself in the moring and I know you will"

Samantha sat up on the bed "Dave please I just need this"

Dave sighed nodding his head as they began to kiss, the kissing lead to touching Dave and Samantha got undressed Samantha looked at dave and kinda got scared she had only been with John but she needed to feel attricitive by some one else right now, she tensed up as Dave entered her he kissed her fore head "Are you sure" all Samantha did was bit her lip and nod her head yes as he countied.

Dave made love to Samantha for a good two hours before they were done, they were wrapped up in the sheets Dave had his arm wrapped around her little waist Samantha was just laying there her mind racing she turned around and kissed Dave "Thank you" End of chapter Twelve


	13. trying to put things back together

-1**Chapter thirteen trying to put things back**

Mean while in Johns room Randy was about to explode.

"John you better tell me what in the hell is going on!"

John sighed sitting there thinking "Well I had just done with my Jerry King Live promo and I was walking back when Melina stopped me she asked if Samantha and I broke up I told her no and she told me that she went by my locker room and saw Samantha and Dave having sex on the couch, well I blew her off and I went and sat down for a little bit thinking about it well I deiced that its not true until I went back to my locker room and saw Dave, come on why would Melina lie like that?

Randy got pissed off and slammed his fist on the table "So just because you saw Dave you believe her?"

John sighed "I know dumb okay and then Samantha and I got into a huge argument about it when we got here and I told her it was over she told me she hated me and left, and then like ten minutes later Dave showed and we had words over Dave told me it wasn't true and to go and talk to her and then I punched him and he left John sighed rubbing his forehead and then Melina showed up and just walked in and wanted to know what happened so I told her and she tried getting up on me and I pushed her off and was making her leave when Sam saw us and that's where you guys came in"

Candice put her hands on her hips "So now what John your going to believe everything that some whore says? Instead of the women who you just proposed to?"

John sighed "I know I messed up okay and I feel horrible"

Randy handed John his phone "Call her text her something"

John sighed calling her getting her voice mail "Hey Sam its me john um call me or something okay we need to talk…I love you bye"

Randy smiled "Make it work with her man you guys need and deserve each other, do you have any idea where she is staying?"

John shrugged his shoulders "No probably at Mickies since that's where Christopher is"

Candice spoke up "Um no Mickie called and said she was keeping Christopher for the night"

John sighed getting more worried "God where could she be"

Randy patted John on his shoulder "Its okay man she's tough she'll be okay"

John nodded "Could you guys leave I just wanna be alone right now"

Randy nodded "Yea man call me if you here from her or if you need anything"

John nodded his head as they walked out he sighed trying to call Samantha again still getting her voice mail "Hey its me again look I'm sorry I know you wouldn't cheat on me I love you so much we can work on this we can work it out so call me okay I love you so much I miss you" he hung up, John couldn't help but feel like he was losing his whole world and it hurt him to know that he hurt her like that, he couldn't get the look she had in her eyes when she looked at him.

He laid back on his bed thinking to himself man why did I have to listen to Melina why couldn't I just ask Sam and that be it not issues like this, now my girl my world is gone and I don't know what to do.

He got up deciding to take a fast shower taking his phone with him, he hurried up just in case she called or came back. He got out of the shower and throw on a pair of white boxers and a white t-shirt he checked his phone and nothing now missed call now new text nothing.

John went and turned on the TV while laying down he ordered a pay per view but mostly statred at his phone, he ran his hands throw his hair, and looked over her side of the bed he felt like he wanted to cry, he deiced to call mickie to see how Christopher was doing.

"Hello?"

"Hey its John how Christopher doing"

"His fine which is more than I can say for sam right now"

"Do you know where she is?"

"No John I don't and right now if I did I wouldn't tell you she needs time to calm down okay?"

"Yea if you talk to her tell her I love her and I wanna work this out okay?"

"Yea I will see ya"

John hung up and watched the movie the whole time thinking of her worried about her.

Samantha laid there not knowing what just happened she couldn't bielive this just happened that she just did this, oh god what was John going to say? If they had any chance of working it out they didn't now. Dave was asleep Samantha looked at her fist seeing it already swelling and bruising she decied to throw on a pair of boxers which was Johns blue plaid ones that he loved seeing on her and a one of his black wrestling shirts, she grabbed the ice buckette and went down to get some ice.

She sat by the ice machine soaking her hand in the ice, she leaned her head back not understanding how or why she was in this mess she looked in the sky "Okay I get it this is your way of punishing me for keeping chris from him I get it but I was trying to make things right and all this had to happien so now give me a sighn of what to do how to fix this please, I cant live with out him his my world"

Mean while John was walking down to the gym which happened to be right next to the ice machine he heard her voice and started walking faster he saw her and heard what she was saying.

"Hey you"

Samantha looked over and saw him she stood up "John"

He walked up to her putting his finger on her lips 'You don't have to say anything can we got back to the room and talk"

Samantha looked down and back up to him "No I mean we can talk just not tonight not right how about we meet some where in the morning and talk? Just right now I have so much going through my head that I need to get straight before you and I talk ok?"

John nodded "Okay"

Samantha started to walk away when John called after her she turned around "What?"

"I love you"

She smiled thinking that this would be the last time he said that to her "I love you to"

He smiled and walked into the gym area thinking everything between them was going to be good how much he didn't know.

She made sure he didn't see which room she walked into and walked into the bath room she leaned against the door and cried that is where she fell asleep.

Samantha woke up at three in the morning to her phone ringing she went out and got it seeing it was a text message from John.

"_I already talked to randy his going to let you use his car and will watch Christopher meet me at 8 at the arena in the very top seats you'll see me I love you lil mama"_

She smiled feeling more tears coming she felt sick to her stomach over this she went to text him back  
"_okay big daddy I love you good night sweet dreams don't let the bed bugs bite and if they do squash em with a shoe and if that don't work poke em in the eye and if that don't work well I don't know what to tell you love you sooo much"_

John got her message and smiled he finally closed his eyes after setting his alarm.

Samantha on the other hand knew she couldn't stay in this room so she gathered her stuff up and wrote dave a note

"_Dave sorry I gotta go thank you bye sam"_

She quietly left and walked to her brothers room where she knew he would be awake waiting for her, she knocked on his door.

A few seconds later he opened the door she felt the tears just start coming he wrapped her up in a hug and carried her in his room sitting with her on the bed as she cried "R.a..n..d..y his go gonna hhate me" Samantha said between sobs.

Rand wiped the tears off of her face"No his not he feels horrible for this right now"

She shook her head "No I did something so stupid I slept with dave after the fight between me and melina"

Randys eyes got big "SAMANHTA! Why would you do that?"

Samantha knew why but she couldn't tell Randy so she just stayed quiet crying "I cant lose him Randy I cant"

Randy felt bad for his little sister she always seemed to get her self in back spots but never like this one.

"Why don't you just lay down and try to get some rest"

Samantha shook her head "Im not going to be able to sleep wheres you keys for in the morning?"

Randy got up and went to the table handing her his keys.Samantha took them and laid down holding them in one hand and her phone in the other, she slowly driffted off to sleep.

John woke up at 6:30 excited he couldn't wait to see her and make things right between them he thought today was going to be a good day what little did he know.

He grabbed his light blue baggy jeans and slipped them on and grabbed his blue button up t-shirt that he buttoned up half way over his white t-shirt grabbing his hat putting it on he looked at the time seeing it was only 6:45, he went in and brushed his teeth and shaved.

He decied to leave early to go and get something to eat and then head to the arena.

Samantha woke up at 7:15 she jumped up "SHIT!" she grabbed her grey sweats from her bag along with Johns black baggy zip up sweater she put her hair in a ponytail grabbing her phone and keys and left.

Of course she had to hit morning traffic she was sitting there and decied to text John "_hey Im in traffic so I might be late but I'll be there don't give up me please not yet love you"_

She sighed as she sent the message feeling the tears starting up again, she hadn't cried this much since she left him two years ago, she fianally started to go, she hadn't drove so fast in her life. She got to the arena at 8:15 she sighed running through the arena to the seats she saw John and walked up to him.

He saw her she looked like hell yet still beautiful to him he stood up and stared at her "Hey you" she got to him "Hey you" they sat down.

"Baby I am so sorry I never should have listened to Melina at all and when I asked you and you said no I should have bielived you and I am so sorry I put you through this"

Samantha felt herself start choking on her tears "John I have something to tell you and I need you to listen and not go off the handle can you promise me that?"

John"Yea what is it?"

Samantha kissed him a long passionate kiss he sat back shocked "Um I love you so much and I pray to god you don't hate me after I tell you this"

John took her hand "What is it Sam your scaring me? What ever it is we can work it out baby"

Samantha squeezed his hand "Well after I got into that fight with Melina I went back to Daves room and well one thing led to another and I slept with him she started crying John I am so sorry I didn't know what was going to happien between us and I was so confussed and I my head wasn't in the right place at all"

John took his hand away from hers "You did what? How could you do that to me"

He stood up angrey. Samantha stood up "Wait a minute you slept with Melina!"

John looked at her "I did not! Why would I want to touch her!"

"THEN WHY WAS SHE IN YOUR HOTEL ROOM!?"

John sighed "She came to check on me and I was getting her to leave since she tried to sleep with me and I told her NO unlike someone here Im not a cheating whore!"

Samantha slapped him "One you told me it was over between us and then I see Melina leaving your room what the hell was I supposed to think and two I am far from a whore John Anthony Felix Cena! And you should know that!"

John "Well I don't know you anymore the only time we need to talk is if it involves our son other then that its done between us"

Samantha couldn't bielive what he was saying "I thought you said no matter what we c ould work on it and fix it John?"

"Yea well what the hell did I know"

He started to leave and Samantha grabbed his arm "John please don't go don't end us like this I love you I thought we were over!"

John looked at her he wanted so much to hug her and kiss her and tell it would be okay but he couldn't how could she do this to him? "Well you sure had one hell of a time at the wake didn't you?"

He walked away as he was walking he could hear Samantha sobbing and it took everything in him to not to turn around and hold her and dry her tears but he felt so betrayed.

End of chapter thirteen


	14. Ruthless aggression

-1**Chapter four teen Ruthless aggression**

Randy walked into Johns locker room with Christopher hoping to see they made it work out when he saw Johns locker room turn upside down and John sitting in the corner with his head in his hands he turned around and walked out finding Candice she was just barely passing Johns locker room .

"Hey babe" she turned around

"Hey how are things?"

"I don't know yes but take Christopher please I don't know if this is going to be bad or not okay don't let any one take him from you either sam nor John until I tell you its all okay" Candice nodded her head taking Chris from Randy as Randy turned around and walked back into Johns locker room,

"Hey man whats up?"

John looked up "She slept with him while we were fighting and she told me but still how could she do that" John started to get angrey again Randy sighed

"I know man she told me this morning when she came to my hotel room, but don't you think you guys could work it out?"

John sighed "I don't know man I just need a few days to my self Im going to go home for the rest of the week to get myself together, have you talked to her?"

Randy shook his head no "No I thought well hoped she was in here I don't even know where she is"

John sighed "Shes probably still up in the arena were we was talking, I never seen her cry so much but I was just so mad and hurt that I couldn't even go and comfort her this killing me man"

Randy "I know man but you guys right now probably need some space to get your emotions together Im going to go find herdont leave with out seeing me first okay?"

John just nodded his head as Randy walked out of his locker room he sat down not understanding Any of this all he knew was god better have mercy on daves sould when he sees him because he wouldn't, even though Samantha was wrong to sleep with him John felt like dave took adavantage of her while she was vurnable and that pissed him off more then anything.

Randy saw Samantha just sitting there staring off in a daze she looked like hell her eyes were red and puffy and glazed you could tell she had been crying all day he sat down next to her "How are you?" Samantha looked at her big brother "I feel horrible you should have seen the look in Johns eyes when I told him I slept with Dave his eyes had so much hurt in them and its breaking my heart knowing I caused that hurt in his eyes have you seen him?"

Randy nodded "Yea I have his locker room is trashed his going to go home for the rest of the week to get his head straight"

Samantha nodded her head "train me?"

Randy looked at her "What?"

"I want her Randy and the only I can get her is in that ring and if you don't train me I will find someone who will"

Randy "Okay lets go find one of the mchonmans steph or linda would be the ones to get you in fast"

Samantha got up with Randy while they were walking through the arena looking for mainly Stephanie or Linda Randy spotted Steph and Triple H or Paul and they walked back to them he pushed Samantha to Stephanie "Hello Mrs.Mchonman Im Samantha Orton and I was wondering if theres was any way that if my brother trained me if I were could get a match with Melina"

Stephanie looked at the girls eyes and knew what was going on well at least the rumors she knew if it was paul she would want the same thing she nodded her head "Well lets walk to my office and get a contract printed out for you that way its all legal and stuff"

Samantha smiled and followed her.

Randy and pual started talking "So how is she?"

"Not so to good and I feel bad for Melina that's who she is going after"

'' Well I know if that was me and steph steph would be doing the same thing how is John?"

Randy shook his head "His going home for the rest of the week his a wreck he doesn't know how to feel, he still loves her but he doesn't know how to take this"

Paul nodded his head "Its funny man we got out there and take hit after hit we go through steel cages tables fall off of ten to twenty feet ladders and take it but when we get a blow to our hearts we don't know how to take that one"

Randy nodded his head.

Back in Stephanies office "So here its is it's a years contract your first match will be the great american bash with Melina for the number on conteders spot I don't like her so im going to cut you a break you better train hard Im sure my husband will help you also also if you want you can make you first apprenace Monday on raw okay?"

Samantha smiled as she sighned the contract "Oh I will thank you"

Samantha and Stephanie was walking out her office when Samantha bumped into melina melina spilt hot coffee on her legs she turned around and Samantha busted out laughing seeing her eye black "Damn look likes you was beat with an ugly stick harder than you already did" Melina slapped Samantha and from there it was on Samantha grabbed Melina by her hair and slammed her into a wall which happened to be right by Johns locker room .

Samantha started punching as John walked out seeing what was going on he grabbed Samantha holding her back as Candice brining Christopher Randy , Paul, and Dave ran down the hall to see what was going on.

Samantha "Come you fucking home wrecking whore" Samantha screamed at her John let her go when he saw Dave Samantha saw what was about to happien "Shit" she ran in front of John trying to hold him back "John come on its not worth it his not worth it come one" John looked at her "But it was worth it to beat the shit out of melina in this hallway yea Samantha it is worth it because if she is a home wrecker so is he"

John moved Samantha to the side and walked up to dave they stood there just staring each other down.

Samantha looked at Randy and mouthed for him to stop and get John away.

Randy walked up to John "man now is not the time your son is just a few feet away he doesn't need to see this go down another time and day okay?"

John looked at Christopher and to Samantha he saw how exhausted she looked and went and kissed Christopher "Daddy loves you buddy you be good for you mom okay? don't give her a hard time I'll see you in a little bit"

He looked at Stephanie "I need to go home for the rest of the week if that's cool"

Stephanie nodder her head "Yes be back by Sunday we need you for Raw"

John nodded and walked back into his locker room, he started packing his bags.

He came back out to only see Samantha Christopher Randy and Candice in the hall talking. He walked over to Randy avoiding seeing Samantha "I'll see you Saturday or Sunday man" Randy nodded his head hugging him "Call me when you get home bro I don't need anything happing to you" John nodded and looked at Samantha she looked down, she didn't want him to see her like this anymore.

Candice, Mickie, and Samantha went down to the ring leaving Christopher with John and Randy so John could see him before he went.

Mcike and Samantha was in the ring Mickie was showing her the basics of the ring and asked her to show her Mauy Thai fighting so Samantha did doing mainly her kicks and elbow not to hard.

Mickie backed off as she saw John and Randy walking down "That's what you need to do that needs to be your techniqe"

Samantha heard John say her name and turned around and climbed out of the ring walking to him "Yea?"

"Um I was wondering if I could bring Christopher home with me so he could meet my family and stuff?"

Samantha thought about it for a little while she sighed "Yea but please call me every night so I can talk to him and when you guys get there okay?"

John nodded his head handing Samantha Christopher so she could say bye to him "I love you and I will see you in a few days have fun and be good okay?"

Christopher smiled and laughed "Otay ma"

She kissed him handing him back to John watching them leave Samantha sighed hoping her and John could work this out.

End of chapter four teen A/N Okay so I think this chapter sucked but I don't know how to get John and Samantha talking so they could get on the road of getting back together so any body with an ideas or suggestions let me know I love getting helpful tips!


	15. coming back to a couple of surprises

-1**Chapter fithteen:Coming back to a couple of surprises**

John called Samantha that night when they got to his house so she could talk to Christopher. She hung up her cell phone she didn't know what to do with all this quet she was in the air port waiting for a flight out she had to take a later one then everyone else but Stephanie got her a hotel room at the same hotel and a rental car from the airport they were just heading straight to Corpus Christi, Texas Samantha was watching everyone in the air port seeing couples giving each other a hug goodbye or hello and missed John so much Stephanie gave her a 500,000 credit card limit with a wwe credit card, she was supposed to buy food and supplies for herself along with wrestling gear, she was greatfull for that but couldn't bielive how much drama could happen in a day!

Her flight was finally loading she was finally getting on the plane. After about a three hour flight Samantha finally landed in Texas, she got off of the plane and walked through out the air port while calling randy getting his voice mail "Hey bro I just wanted to let you know that Im here safe and sound"

She found her bags and went over to the airport car rental place. There was a man at the desk Samantha walked up "Hi there should be a car waiting for me here under neath the name Samantha Orton"

"Let me check my computer" he looked "Aw yes Miss.Orton I will have some one pull it around front for you"

Samantha nodded grabbing her bags and walking towards the front of the air port, hey eyes got huge when she saw car pull around a young boy got out "Miss.Orton?"

She nodded her head and he handed her the keys it was a cherry red 2007 convertible mustang she couldn't bielive it she throw her bags in the trunk and drove off to the hotel, except she didn't know where she was going and got lost and couldn't get a hold of any one. She was sitting on the side of the road wondering if this week could get any worse, she sighed grabbing her cell phone calling the one person she could think of, his phone rang a couple of times "Hello?" came a groggy voice

"Hey please don't hang up im lost"

"Where are you?"

"Corpus Christi, Texas on the free way trying to get to the hotel"

"Okay are you by an exit?"

"Umm yea exit 214"

"Okay from the airport that's good your not lost just a little back words okay take that exit their be a four way turn thing turn right you'll go down four miles there will be a dennys on the right hand side go about a mile and half and on the right hand side the hotel will be there"

Samantha smiled relived "Thank you"

"yea bye"

He hung up Samantha fliped her phone off and throw it in the passagner seat doing what he said.

John hung up his phone sighing after giving her directions he wondered why she wasn't with Randy weird he thought.

Samantha finally pulled into the hotel parking lot and saw Randy and Candice walking into the lobby, she honked her horn making Randy turn around he smiled and walked out to her car "You're here"

Samantha got out "Yea no thanks to my big brother who doesn't know how to answer a damn cell phone"

Randy "I didn't get any calls I have it on vibrate right here he patted his pockette but noticed his cell phone wasn't in there Shit I must have left it in the room when we went to dinner, so did you find you're way here fine?"

"No I had to call John and he was nice enough to give them to me but not nice enough to not hang up on me, his going to forever stay mad at me and hate me huh"

Randy hugged his baby sister "No'

She rolled her eyes and walked into the lobby with Candice to check in Randy grabbed her bags and followed her.

They had rooms right next to each other Randy brought her bags in and held his hand out Samantha looked at it weird giving him a high five randy smirked "No I want my tip"

Samantha cokced her eye brow "Heres a tip don't ask you baby siter for a tip for helping her with her bags on the same night that she lost the love of her life theres your tip"

Randy"Okay okay gesh Okay you going to need to go to bed cause we're getting up at six in the morning to train I want you fit and trimmed for you debut match"

Samantha smiled and hugged him he smiled and walked out of her room.

She sighed and grabbed the boxers and t-shirt of Johns she had and went to take a shower she got out and dressed in the boxers and t-shirt laying down to sleep.

It was Saturday and John was coming back he was going to meet them at the arena in the ring he didn't know why Samantha was still hanging around maybe

Randy wanted her to.

Samantha and Candice were in the ring having a match together.

Randy was the ref as Mickie and almost everyone else was standing outside waiting.

No one could bielive how fast Samantha learned the whole wrestling technique she was even able to come up with her own style of a mix of mauy thai and wrestling.

Candice was having a hard time keeping with Samantha she knew she was picturing that she was Melina and Candice couldn't help but feel for Melina.

John walked down with Christopher seeing Samantha and Candice in the ring and Samantha taking it to Candice and Randy as the ref he walked over to Shane Mcmahon to see what was going "Hey man whats going on?"

Shane looked at John "Hey man welcome back how are you doing?"

"Im doing fine why is she in the ring like this"

"Shes are next diva Stephanie sighned her Wednesday and Paul and Randy have been training her"

1...2.…3 Samantha got up and helped Candice up Randy hugged his sister "Baby sis your ready and lord have mercy on her soul damn girl"

Samantha looked out and saw John and Christopher Samantha climbed out of the ring and gabbed Christopher hugging him "Oh I missed you baby did you have fun with dad?"

"Dada" he laughed getting all excited.

John looked at Samantha in a pair of small ass shorts and a sports bra seeing that she was pretty fucking trimmed "Hey can I talk to you"

"Um let go see if Randy will keep an eyeon him"

John nodded as Samantha walked over to Randy he saw Randy look at him while taking Christopher he knew Randy had now formed his opion of this situation which probably wasn't good for John he watched Samantha walk back over to him "what's up" he motined for her to follow him they walked back to where no one could see or hear them "When did you sighn this contract?"

"Wednesday right before that fight with Melina"

"Why? don't you know how hurt you can get in that ring?"

"Yes John I do but it cant hurt much more than this pain and Im willing to do anything it takes to get my hands on Melina okay"

"Samantha let it go I beg you"

"No John whether you and I work this out or not this whole thing started with her, yes I fucked up big time and I know I have to deal with the conquesious of that but none of this would have happened if she hadn't told you that"

John hit the speaker making a tech that was walking by jump "You are to hard headed you know that?

"Yes I know but Im a big girl John and either way I would be fighting so why not do it here with you and Randy and Candice and the friends I have made!"

"What do you mean either way?"

"I could be going to Thailand to fight John but I decied to go with this opputnitny it would be better for me and Christopher any ways"

John shook his head "I gotta go"

He walked away from her he knew if he would to stay another minute he would have kissed her and he couldn't do that he knew he still loved her but he was still hurt from her actions.

Samantha walked back towards the ring holding back tears she grabbed Christopher and walked up the ramp Randy followed her "What did he say" she shook her head "Samantha don't block me out like this!" she turned around "Im not I just want to take a shower and change okay?" Randy nodded "Well let me take him while you do that it'll be easier for you" she nodded handing Christopher over to Randy giving him kisses. She walked into the womens locker room getting in the showers she leaned against the wall and starting crying god she missed him his touch his smell just him she missed him. She finished crying god she was so sick of crying over this she wanted the pain to be gone.

She got out of the shower and changed into a pair of jean and a blue t-shirt that had Scooby on it holding a stick saying if I throw this will you leave? She brushed her hair and put it up in a ponytail.

Mean while John had just got done talking with Vince about the house show they were doing tonight when he ran into dave. He walked away.

"John come on man im sorry"

That was enough for John he turned around and hit dave in the mouth, dave hit him back and the fight was on, Dave rammed John into the wall John was still hiting him with his fitshe pushed Dave off of him and hit him in the eye.

Samantha head a commotion out in the hall way and went to go see what was going on she walked out of the womens locker room to see John and Dave fighting "STOP IT BOTH OF YOU" they didn't hear her and she grabbed Johns arm trying to pull him off of Dave John not knowing it was Samantha elbowed the person who was trying to pull him off of dave, randy was walking up when he saw he baby sister get elbowed right in the eye he handed Christopher to Candice and ran to his sister cheking on her, Samantha couldn't open her eye, Randy got pissed he ripped John off of Dave "STOP IT NOW MY BABY SISTER JUST GOT CAUGHT IN THE MIDDEL OF THIS AND NOW IM IN IT STOP IT NOW!' Randy was pissed John looked down and saw Samantha sitting there holding her eye and relized she was the person he elbowed "Oh god"

He went over to her picking her up and carrying her to the trainers office he slammed the door in everyones face having the trianer looked at it "Well Miss.Orton it looks like there will be swelling in your right eye and you be sporting a nice little black eye"

John felt horrible "Can you give us a minute" the trainer nodded and walked out the door seeing randy "Don't worry randy its just going to swell and be balck" Randy nodded his head and went to go into the room when the trainer stopped him "Mr.Cena asked to be alone with her for a minute" Randy nodded standing out side of the door Dave walked up "Is she okay?"

"She will be just be sporting a black eye is all you might want to get a way John is in there"

Dave shook his head no "him and I got to settale this"

"That's fine Dave but if my little sister gets hurt like this again over this bullshit I will personally come after you and John with a veganace you got that?"

Dave nodded his head. Back in the trainers room John just stood there quiet finally he spoke up after fithteen minutes"Im so sorry sam I thought you were one of the guys"

"I yell at you guys"

"I didn't hear you sam I swear I would never inttionally hurt you like this I swear"

"But you are John your hurting my heart and my heart hurts worse then my stupid eye"

"Sam this isn't the time nor the place to talk about this"

"Then you tell me when is it going to be the right time to talk about it"

"I cant right now okay!"

"What John you think you're the only one hurting? I cry my heart out every night in my bed, I fucked up but so did you the only diffrence is you fuck up was not bieliving in me or us! Do you know how much that hurt me?"

'I cant do this" John went to go and leace "Yup John walk away that's what your good for" John punched the wall "Damnit Sam you BROKE MY HEART!"

Outside Randy and Dave heard a loud hit and John yelling Randy opened the door just to barely miss getting hit in the head with a bottel "YEA WELL YOU BROKE MINE TO JOHN! BUT SCREW YOU" Samantha Jumped off of the table passing by the guys and wlaking straight to Candice locker room only toget stopped by Shane "Im putting you and john in a tag match with Dave and Melina this back stage fighting has to stop and it will tonight you got it!" Samantha nodded her head and went to Candices locker room as shane went to where the guys where "John Dave Im putting you guys in a tag match dave you partner is Melina John yours is Sam this backstage shit is going to stop and it stops tonight right here, look at Samanthas face over this it needs to stop and it will"

The guys nodded their heads as shane left Dave glared at John and walked out to go and get ready, randy slapped John on the shoulder and walked out. John sat on one of the exam tables not knowing what to do, he was worried for Samantha tonight well more worried for melina.

End of chapter fithteen A/N pelase tell me what you think help me with ideas here! Read and review always appraacted guys thank you!


	16. The match

-1**Chapter sixteen :The match**

John was dressed is his usalle blue jean shorts and his John Cena t-shirt with his wristbands and hat he walked to Randys locker room looking for Samantha he knocked on Randys door.

Randy answered wearing his trunks "Hey man whats up?"

"Not much just looking for sam is she here?"

"No her Christopher and Candice went to go find something for her to wear she still hasn't gotten her outfits back yet"

John nodded "Can I come in and wait for her?"

"Oh yea sorry" Randy moved out of the way letting John come in John sat down on the bench.

"So how pissed are you at me?"

"Well I was pretty pissed more of my sister got hit then anything else I understand where you're coming from but then you gotta understand where she is coming from also"

"I do man I really do its just I cant look at her with out the picture of them together coming to my head it makes me sick the thought of him touching her the way only I have you know"

"I know man I do but every time this week you would call me or call her for her to talk to Christopher after she would hang up all she would was cry actually they bed staff had to give me a sedative to give to her cause she wasn't eating or sleeping and training really hard Im not defending what she did with dave in no way I don't even think she would want anyone to defend that one but maybe this is god seeing how strong you're guy's realtionship is"

John laughed "Yea well he works in some fucked up ways"

Randy nodded his head and was about to say something when Candice and Samantha with Christopher walked in Samantha had on her hoodie still so all they saw was the shorts she was wearing, John stared at her in shock and Randy of course started to flip out "You are not wearing those to the ring!"

Samantha put her hand on her hip "What is wrong with them?"

Candice steped up "Yea you said on me they were sexy!"

"That's the thing I know what I thought when I saw you in them and that's my baby sister guys are going to be thinking these things about!"

Samantha rolled her eyes looking down at the black tight spandex type shorts "Well I like them and it will be easier to move in" she looked at John who hadn't said any thing since she walked in , she walked over to the side of the couch he was sitting on and kneeled down by his legs getting her boots out she sat down on the couch next to him putting them on and lacing them up, John cleared his throat "Um Sam after you're done can we go and talk"

"No" everyone looked at her in shock "What? Look every time we "talk" we yell and say mean things and I don't want to go out there with that on my mind and wind up getting hurt over it"

"Well Samantha I was going to talk to you about the match"

"Oh ok then yea we can talk"

She got up and picked up Christopher while her John and Christopher walked down to catering John couldn't help but stare at her she looked so pretty right now the way her hair was and just damn.

They got to catering Samantha got herself a bottel of water and Christopher some fruit she walked over to the table that John and Christopher was and give Christopher some fruit and looked at Jonh "So?"

"Well I just wanted to tell that you and Melina are going to start the fight Melina likes to start with talking trash and getting her opponiet all whirled up making them forget that they are in the ring and then she attacks and gets agood upper hand on them so don't fall for that okay? Also if dave gets in the ring while your in the try your hardest to get me tagged in he still has a job to do no matter what ok?"

Samantha nodded her head "Okay is that all cause I have to go strech"

John sighed "Sam Im sorry"

"Yea me to"

"Hey after the match you wanna go out to dinner just me and you and talk civilly?"

"I don't know John I think are emotions all still way high and no matter how badly we want to talk calmly we wont cause we both still hurting"

John nodded "Yea but the hurt is worse with out you"

"I know John I gotta go"

He nodded and watched her and their son walk out of the catering room.

Samantha leaned against the wall trying to get a grip on herself she saw Randy and Candice coming her way and smiled "Hey"

"Hey are you okay?"

"yes Im fine um John is still in the catering room if you wanna hang out with him cause Candice said she'd try to help me cover this lovely black eye"

"Here I'll take this lil man for you" Samantha handed Christopher to randy "Thanks"

"Not a problem at all"

Randy walked into the caterign and sat down with John "So"

"So what?"

"Did you guys talk at all?"

"Man I tried to get to go out to dinner with me after the show and she said no cause we're both still hurt and it will just basically make things worse"

"Wow my little sister does have a brian, man look shes right no matter how much you guys wanna make it work out right now you both are still hurting from this and need some alone time you know"

John sighed "Yea man I know I just miss her so much I feel like such an ass"

"I bet man and I bet she does as well"

The two men sat there talking for a while.

MEAN WHILE Samantha and Candice were doing Samantha makeup well trying to but her right eye was pretty swollen and was making it hard to do so.

'So what did John want?"

"To give me some pointers on the match tonight he doesn't want me in the ring with dave he thinks dave will hurt me"

"Sam he will don't get me wrong Dave is a nice guy but inside that ring just like John and Randy he has a job to do"

"I know I know I just argh!"

Candice laughed "Argh?"

"Yea that's what I saw when Im frustrated and cant find the words to say"

"Ah okay"

Samantha stood up and looked her self in the mirrior A/N I just noticed I never desrbied what she looks like Okay well shes 5'1 with shoes on haha strawberry blonde hair hazel eyes size 32c boobs and she has a ghetto booty she some what in shape and thin she not fat or anything like but she looks like a normale women "You think I'll be ok tonight?"

Candice got up and stood behind her"Hell yea I do now you ready?"

Samantha nodded her head "Yea lets go find John"

"Arent you going to take off your sweater"

Samantha smiled "hell no you saw how randy reacted to the shorts he wouldn't let me go out there wearing this top!" Candice laughed "Okay girl its all on you tonight" as soon as Candice opened the door there was Randy and John John looked at Sam "You ready?"

Samantha nodded her head she gave Randy and Christopher a hug "I'll be rooting for you baby sis" Samantha smiled and walked away with John she started to get all pumped up John watched her and smiled they got to the curtain where they saw Dave and Melina already there Melina looked at sams eye and laughed and then looked at the hoodie she was wearing " Samantha smirked "No" she took off the hoodie revling a hot pink bra looking thing with black sheer sewed on with jewels on it Dave and John both dropped their Jaws she turned around and saw Jeff Hard walking by who she had in the past week became friend with "Hey Hardy hold on to my sweater please" he walked over to her "wow Orton smoking" John glared at him but he didn't see it he grabbed her sweater "Thank you" Samantha sighed nervously John grabbed her hand to comfort her and was surprised when she didn't take it away, the sound tech came up "Are you guys coming out together or seprate?" "Seprate" Samantha answered quikly "Okay do you have music"

Samantha nodded and walked over to the sound tech guy showing him her music she smiled "Thank you todd" he nodded and she walked back Melina and Dave were making there way out there John gripped Sams hand "Your gonna do great okay" Samantha nodded her head smiling he went to go and she grabbed him and kissed him "I love you"

John smiled touching his lips "I love you to"

Lillian"Coming to the ring from boston the world champ John CENA!"

John came out doing his usealle thing with the fans and clmbed in the ring talking shit to dave.

50 cents don't push me song blare thorugh out the arena

And Samantha came out like a little ball of engrey.

Lillian smiled at her girl "And from Phoenix Ariozna coming in this is her first match ever weighing in at 124 Star!"

John smiled at the name she chosed that was what is used to call her when they were teenagers Samantha climbed in the ring Melina started talking shit Samantha rolled her eyes and walked over to John her and John were talking about the match and Melina and dave were the same Samantha and Melina started the match off "you know what Johns dick inside of me felt so nice and Im going to have it tonight again!" Melina smirked thinking Samantha would go off on her all Samantha did was smile and slap her Melina stumbled back taken off guard holding her face she came around and smack Samantha , Samantha stumbled and the fight was on.

John was standing thinking right shane this is going to be a brawl not a match! "Come on Star don't let her get to you!"

He got the fans rooting for Samantha which got samanthas blood pumping, she grabbed Melina by her hair trying to do a super plex but Melina kicked her and reversed it tagging Dave in after words, dave closed his eyes not wanting to get into the ring with Sam he walked in the and decied he would inmaadte her, Samanthas eyes got huge when she saw Dave was in the ring she corned herself in a corner holding her hand up begging him "Please let me tag John dave" Dave smirked standing back Samantha got up and dave stomped his foot making Samantha go back into the corner.

Randy was abck stage and going crazy "Come one you mother fucker let her tag John in!"

Candice was worried to the reason why dave didn't wrestle with the divas was because he didn't mean to but he got into what he was doing and he didn't want to hurt any of them and she was pissed knowing melina puporsly did this.

Back in the ring Samantha got up holding her hands up towards dave and decied to run for John but dave grabbed her hair and shoved her towards John laughing Samantha Tagged John in and climbed out of the ring.

The fans went crazy for John to finally being in the ring him and Dave stood there taking real blow to blows this wasn't a match this was a straight up fight and John wasn't backing down.

In the backstage Stephanie just got in she was running late she stood next to randy to see what was going on "what the hell is going on why is she out there"

Randy looked at steph "Ask your brother"

Steph put her hands on her hips "No Randy Im asking you! What the hell is going on here!"

'Well john and dave got into Samantha saw it and tried to stop it John thought Samantha was me or Paul and elbowed her hitting her in her eye giving her a black and very swollen eye and shane made this match"

Stephanie stormed off to talk to her brother about this there was no way Samantha was mentally perpaired to be in the ring with a guy espashally dave!

Back in the ring Joh and Dave were still going at Samantha was tring to get her heart to stop going a thousan beats per minute when Melina came up and pulled her feet from out underneath her, Samantha fell hitting her face on the edge of the mat cutting her lip Samantha got up and chased her around the ring Melina clmbed int o the ring when Samantha did she got the ref putting her back in her corner Dave tagged Melina in and John tagged Samantha in after a while Samantha ran at melina spearing her she grabbed her hair slaming her head into the canvas of the ring the ref pulled Samantha off of Melina telling that wasn't allowed Samantha put her hands up and smirked Melina came after her and Samantha moved making melina fall the crowd laughed Melina got up and came swinging Samantha blocked and did a high kick to melina the fans was an awe of this.

John couldn't bielive her saw Samantha do that he clapped, Melina kicked Samantha in the stomach making Samantha fall down bending in pain she was facing John so she didn't see Melina tag in Dave dave grabbed Samantha up by her hair mainly letting Samantha get up by herself not wanting to hurt her she turned around and her face got a scared expression on it dave sat her up for the batisa bomb and whispered to her "Im going to do this as easy on you as I can without making it look 100 percent fake" he slammed her down and evewn though he did it as easy he could her head Samantha scream and hold her back tears streaming down her face which made her eye sting dave told the ref to call for the medics and bent down to check on her only to get shoved by John who picked her up and carried her to the back and shoved a worried Randy out of his way running to the examing room he slammed open the door to see the dr "Doc Dave just fucking did his finishing move on her she cant move" the docter had John lay he down on the exming bed "Woow this little girl is accidnet prone"

"Doc I don't think this was an accident"

The docter looked at him and checked on her back he grabbed his walkie talkie "Okay I need an ambulance in the garage in 15 mintues" he looked at John "I need you to carry her to the ambualance I this a disc might have slipped on her do you know if she has had any prior problems with her back" john closed his eyes trying to think when he heard randy answer for him "Yes she has, six months ago she was in a fight doing mauy thai and the girl kicked her so hard in her back that it did slip a disc" the docter noted that John picked her up and looked at John "Its okay man go with her I got the kid we'll meet you down there" John nodded and walked with her "John" she said weakly he looked down at her "Shh its okay we just need to get to the hospital okay?" she nodded her head and wrapped her arms around him.

By the time John got down to the garage the ambulance was already there with the strecher he laid her out on it and climbed into the with her holding her hand the whole way to the hopsital, he was so pissed at dave for doing that.


	17. After the match

-1**Chapter seventeen After the match ,handling things**

John was standing outside the hospital waiting for Randy show up finally he did

"Sorry big fight between Shane and Steph, is she okay?"

"I don't know she's going in for an MRI right now"

Randy nodded as the two superstars walked into the hospital, he followed John to Samantha's seeing she wasn't back yet John leaned against the counter putting his head in his hands "This is all my fault if I hadn't let my pride get the best of me and attack Dave Shane wouldn't have made this stupid fight and she wouldn't be here hurt"

Randy looked at John seeing how worried he was "Man she will be fine I promise you that she's a fighter" John looked up as the door opened and Samantha was wheeled in by a nurse she got up and laid in the hospital bed.

"The results will be ready in about twenty minutes"

"Thank you"

Randy looked at his sister "you okay?"

"Yea I mean Dave whispered to me that he was going to try to do that as easy as he could with out making it look hundred percent fake"

John rolled his eyes keeping what he wanted to say to himself Samantha didn't need the stress of that right now, but John felt like Dave purposely did this to her, Dave knew he wasn't able to wrestler like that with the girls because of his strength not matter how lightly he does it he is still a strong guy.

Randy laughed and both John and Samantha looked at him "What?" they both asked at the same time.

"Well you fist is all bruised up, you have this huge black eye you lip is fat and you back is fucked up, kid you just know how to have one hell of a first day don't you?" Samantha laughed "Ha-ha randy your not to funny right now"

John walked over to the side of the bed "How are you feeling you want anything to drink or anything?"

"A soda sounds great right about now"

John nodded his head getting up to get when Randy stood up "its cool man I'm going to go down that way anyways call Candice let her know how our little pit bull here is doing and get some chips" John nodded sitting back down, randy walked out of the room and John sighed "You know you scared me tonight I thought your back was broke"

Samantha scooted herself up wincing in pain "Well glad to see you still give half an ass about me"

"I never stopped caring Samantha I was just hurt but tonight made me realize how much I love you and I would go crazy with out you in my life everyday" John got up and pulled something out of his pocket "I'm surprised it didn't fall out during the match" he got down on one knee "Will you still marry me?" Samantha smiled and shook her head "Yea but you know we still have a lot to work out John its not going to just go back to the way it used to be" John put the ring back on her finger "I know and the only thing I ask is you stay away from Dave"

"Well you stay away from Melina then John"

"deal" he kissed as Randy walked back in smiling "Damn I always do this don't I?"

Samantha laughed "Yea bro you do"

"So what are you going to do now?"

"I'm still going after Melina who hell yea I'm going to show her who the fuck is boss around here now"

John laughed "Damn girl you got a grudge holding don't you?"

"Hell yea I doubt you'd be able to just let it go with Dave"

"Well you got me there"

They all sat there talking after a while the DR finally came in.

"Okay Miss. Orton it just looks like you pulled a muscle you probably tightened your muscles when he went to drop you I'm going to prescribe you a months worth of pain killers, and you can wrestler but take this weekend to relax don't do any type of trained fighting nothing over straining yourself that includes sex"

John snapped his fingers "Damn" he laughed

Samantha shook her head while sighing her discharge papers "Okay at least Randy get out John stay in here I'm going to need help getting dressed"

Randy and the doctor left John helped Samantha up grabbing her shorts slipping them on he untied the hospital gown seeing Samantha with out bra on "Damn got to wait to have sex with your fine ass" Samantha laughed slipping her bra on "Hand my top please" he handed her top she looked at herself "god I'm going to look like a hooker"

John laughed grabbing taking his shirt off "Here I came in here with out one on so I can leave with out one on" she took it slipping it on "Thanks"

He nodded they walked out seeing randy he looked at John weirdly "Shut up man your sister didn't want to leave wearing what she wore to the ring"

Randy looked at Sam "Oh yea your lucky you back is hurt or I would kick your ass for wearing that" John put his arm around Sam's shoulders "Well I think she looked hella sexy"

Randy glared at him and shook his head as they continued walking out to their cars, John helped Samantha into his car and shut the door.

"Okay so we'll meet you at the hotel and come by to get Christopher, hey man you got a shirt I could borrow I want to get Sam's pain killers filled"

Randy nodded smirking "Yup sure do" he went into the trunk of his car and opened his bag pulling out a legend killer shirt throwing it to John caught it looking at it shaking his head "Okay man okay" Randy laughed as John put on the t-shirt "I'm going to get going we'll be there in a little bit"

Randy nodded his head and got in his car and drove off, he couldn't help but be a little protective of Samantha lately truthfully he wanted to see her happy but right now he was pissed off at John for this whole situation he knew it was partly Samantha's fault but he couldn't help but be pissed at John over it he couldn't help it was that big brother thing, this guy had hurt his baby sister and it pissed him off to see her hurting.

Meanwhile in the car with Samantha and John.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright I think my back is spas sing out thou"

"Well when we get to the hotel room I'll run you a hot bath that will help your muscles"

"Thank you" she grabbed his hand holding it she feeling the whole butterflies in her stomach thing she sighed and laid her head down smiling she felt like everything was finally going to be okay between them, little did she know the big man upstairs had different plans.

A/N Okay I hope to get reviews from you guys thank you so much especially gurl42069 ur awesome thanks for all your help!


	18. Going Crazy

-1**Chapter eighteen Going crazy!**

It was Sunday and Samantha had been laid up in the hotel bed because John wouldn't let her get up for anything worried she would hurt herself she sighed John and Christopher had went down to Randy's room while she was sleeping, she had been awake for a good thirty minutes bored out of her mind nothing good was on T.V she felt like she was going crazy, her phone rang she rolled her eyes thinking it was John she grabbed looking at the caller id seeing it was her mom she smiled and answered "Hey Ma"

"Hey how are you?"

"I'm doing alright John is driving me crazy thou he wont let me leave this room I can barely go pee with out him right there" her mom laughed

"He cares about you hunny its okay to once and awhile to let some one else take care of you for a change"

"I know but its been so long im not used to it anymore ma"

"I know sweetie well I was calling to see how you are doing hows Christopher?"

"His good he just loves John, I think his missing you guys, so who all coming to the show on the 30th?"

"Well me,Mike,Anthony,Justin,Terri and Morgan and her kids are"

"Terri's coming why?"

"Because she is your brothers girlfriend and about to be the mother of his child"

"I know I just don't like her"

John came in with Randy and Christopher hearing what Samantha said he gave her a questioning look, she shook her head.

"Okay ma Im going to go I'll talk to you later I love you guys"

"I love you to be careful"

"we will see ya"

Samantha hung the phone John came and sat down next to her "So did you mom find out how many are coming?"

"Yup nine people"

"Okay then I'll let vince know"

Samantha nodded her head laying her head back sincerely upset over terri coming she just knew she was going to start drama and Samantha was truly sick of it.

"So who is this person you don't like?"

"My step sister terri who and I have issues like I don't like the way she treats my brother and I sure as hell don't like her"

John laughed "Okay just ignore her"

"I'll try"

Randy sat down on the bed "So how are you feeling"

"Im okay I just cant wait until tommrow and I can get out of bed"

Randy laughed "I bet I remember how you were when you had lil man here"

Samantha laughed "Yea I was a pain I know but I wanted to go home"

Randy laughed "Dude you should have seen her man okay her blood pressure went like 240 over 170 while delivering so her doc wanted her to stay a extra day man was she pissed"

John smiled "Yea I can see her being that way"

"I hate hospitals"

They all laughed and hung out for the next couple of hours talking about old times and making fun of Samantha.

"Okay okay what is pick on Sam day or what?"

"Yea"

She shook her head "Man Im hungry want to go out I need to get out of this room"

John and Randy looked at each other shaking their heads at this women, Randy was still mad at John but figured that until his little sister gave him the word he would just back off but he was on guard now he didn't like seeing his strong independent baby sister like that.

They all decide to go out to Mexican food and left.

a/n sorry its so short and probably crappy and it took so long I'll have another chapter up tonight also! Read and review help me out if u have ne ideas let me know I want to hear them!


	19. Raw

-1**Chapter Nineteen: RAW**

It was Monday and Samantha couldn't be happier she was able to get her ass out of bed and out of this hotel room hell if she wanted to she could run a mile down the street but that's only if she wanted to which in this heat no she didn't!

She looked over at John and Christopher sleeping they all fell asleep watching a movie she smiled and kissed John on the cheek and quietly got out of bed going to the bathroom she felt like taking a shower so she tipy toed into the bedroom and grabbed her bag and tipy toed back into the bath room she started the shower she saw the shower curtain getting pulled she looked down and saw Christopher pulling on his dipar and t-shirt she laughed and opened the curtain looking at her son.

"You wanna get in with me?"

"Yea mommy"

Samantha smiled taking his little t-shirt off and taking his dipar off pulling in the shower, she went back to washing her self listing to her son splash in the water playing and laughing, she grabbed the shampoo putting it in her hair, she couldn't help but smile at the thought of her and John being back together and a family that week felt like a year to her she knew that John was the one for her and that there couldn't be any one else for her.

She put the plug in the bath tub for Christopher while getting out of the shower she wrapped her towl around her and grabbed her brush, she turned the water off and smiled at her son, she sometimes wish she was little again having all the incoence in the world and being so curious "that's what gets us that damn cousristy crap" she thought to her self while brushing through her wet hair.

She picked out a pair of dark blue dickie jeans and a baggie grayish t-shirt, she grabbed her thong and bra putting them on and getting dressed she grabbed her gel and scrunched her wet hair up with it making it look wet and I guess crimped a/n I don't know how to explain it she did her make up and by the time she was done Christopher was ready to get out.

She grabbed his Lighting Mcquen towel and wrapped him up in it walking out to the bed room seeing John still asleep.

"Daddy"

"Shh Baby daddys sleeping when he wakes up he will play with okay?"

"Otay"

She layed him down on the bed putting his lotion on him and putting a dipar on him, she went through his little bag looking for a pair of shorts that would fit him, he grew so fast it was hard to by shorts or jeans for him because for his age he was really tall but skinny, she grabbed his G-unit demin shorts and black g-unit t-shirt and a pair of nikey socks she rolled her eyes, john just had to get them for him, she got him dressed and turned on cartoons for him.

She sat at the table by the window looking out the window when there was a knock on the door, she opened it to see her brother she smiled letting him in, he saw John still asleep and shook his head walking over to the bed shaking it.

John sat straight up "What the fuck man?"

Randy laughed "It's 9:30 and Samantha has a dr appt for her back at 11 you need to start waking up because we have a meeting at 10:30 which means Samantha's going to have to drive her self to her appt"

John shook his head "Whos idea was it to have a meeting this morning?"

"Shanes"

John rolled his eyes getting up wearing a pair of basket ball shorts and a black muscel shirt he walked up to Samantha giving her a kiss "Moring baby"

She kissed him back "Mmm morning"

He walked over to Christopher and gave him a hug and grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt out of his bag walking to the bath room, a few minutes later he walked out and grabbed his shoes and socks putting them on and grabbing his, Christopher , and Sams bags so she wouldn't have to by herself with Christopher.

"Well we better get going"

Randy stood up and nodded John handed Samantha her keys and wrote down derctions for her while smiling he kissed her bye and left.

Samantha laid head on the table sighing she looked at the time seeing it was ten and she had a feeling that it would take an hour for her to get to her appt she grabbed Christopher along with his dipar bag and her purse and keys she walked to the office giving them her key card and went to the rental.

She got in the car and sighed so not wanting to do this by her self she knew she would get lost.

It took her exactly an hour like she thought she quikly got Christopher out his car seat and grabbed him running into the office.

"Hi Im Samantha Orton Im here to see Dr.Geink?"

"Yes he is waiting for you I'll take you to a room"

Samantha nodded walking back to a room settting Christopher down to play while her and the dr talked

"Okay Miss.Orton it looks like you back is still healing its not as tense as it was which is good I just need you to take it easy still don't over strain your self"

"Okay is that all"

The docter chuckled "Yes that's it just be care full or the next time might be worse"

Samantha picked up Christopher nodding her head "Trust me I will I cant do this bed rest thing well"

The Docter laughed as she walked out shaking his head she got in the car checking the time it s was 11:05 she decied to go and get them something to eat and head to the arena until she checked her phone and saw a text from John "Hey hunny after your appt come to the arena Shane wants to talk to you"

Samantha sighed and headed towards the arena she smiled happy when she caught every red light she laughed thinking it was funny how she was happy to catch every red light.

She got to the arena at noon and walked straight to shanes office with Christopher, she knocked on the door and heard him yell for her to come in.

She walked in and he motined for her to have a seat she sat herself down and put Christopher down on her lap, she rolled his eyes.

"um yea I am thinking of putting you on smack down for you training and then if you stay a year brining you onto raw"

Samantha sat back feeling like she wanted to hit shane.

"Why?"

"Because Raw is our bigger show so just while your training not forever shane smirked and besides that is what my farther your boss wants and it wont happien until after the great American Bash"

Samantha shook her head getting up holding Christopher walking out of shanes office she looked at her phone seeing the time went straight to the ring where she figured John would be pissed off over this, she watched him and randy train seeing randy was being harder then usalle but damn the sweat coming off of her mans body looked good, she licked her lips watching him.

Stephanie and Paul walked up Stephanie had Auroua I don't know how to spell her name "So I hear my brother wanted to talk to you what did he want?"

"His moving me to Smack Down until Im fully trained and then I can come back to Raw which is bullshit"

"What? We just made Dave go back to Smack down to do his fued with the great Kahili and I had plans for you"

John over heard everything and climbed out the ring "What the hell is wrong with your brother lately steph cant you change this?"

"I don't know John bout him and I can try but it all depends on my dad and him and my mom are on vaction, when is this supposed to happen?"

:After the paper view" Randy walked up taking Christopher he knew this was going to upset John and his little sister.

"No offsense steph but if I could rko your brother I would do it and purposely break his neck" everyone laughed liking that thought.

"Well Im going to go and see what I can do okay sweetie? Worse comes to worse you might have to stay on Smack Down until my dad gets back and then he can bring you back to Raw"

Samantha nodded her head and watched as Stephanie walked up the ramp, Paul put his arm around Samantha.

"don't worry like she said worse comes to worse you might have to be on smack down for about a month and then when old vinnie mac comes back she'll get him to change his mind"

"just when I thought everything was going good"

She walked up the ramp leaving every one behind John sighed looking at Randy

"I'll watch him you go make sure she is ok"

John nodded and jogged after her, he caught up to her right by the sound tech he grabbed her arm and turned her around seeing her crying.

"Baby its okay"

"No its not I thought things would be awesome now all the drama away and this has to happien, I don't know any one over there and what about Christopher?"

"Well dave will be there Samantha looked up and glared at him okay okay not funny umm you will meet people at the paper view Torrie Wilson is over there and shes a sweet heart"

Samantha hugged him and after a few seconds leaned up and kissed him "Thank you"

He smiled "Any time baby doll" they walked back to where everyone was, Samantha took Christopher as everyone trained.sitting in the chair bouncing Christopher on her knee thinking she hoped Stephanie could change her brothers mind why was shane being such an ass? She didn't even know the guy and didn't like him.

She looked up watching John and Randy get finished training, she looked at her watch and saw it was 2:30 she was shocked they trained longer than usealle.

John walked up and kissed her

"Aww sweat"

John laughed at her sarcisim shaking his head picking up Christopher

"You wanna go get something to eat from the catering room?"

"Sure"

They let everyone know where they would be and walked up the ramp John holding Samanthas hand and Christopher on his hip, to him life couldn't get better besides that little bit of aggravating news about Smack down now how was he supposed to keep Samantha away from Dave he knew Dave would be trying to be all friendly with her and he didn't want them to talk at all with out him there.

They got to the catering Samantha wasn't really hungry, she went and found a table as john got him and Christopher something to eat.

She was sitting there when Bobby lashley walked over to her, she stood up

"You come closer and I swear to god"

"What you little punk ass boyfriend will beat me up?

John saw Bobby over at the table and quikly walked over there hearing what he said he stood in front of him

"You bet your ass I will get the fuck away from us now"

Bobby smirked and walked away, John shook his head and sat down

"I cant wait until Sunday when I get pound the shi out of that boy"

"And you will do you think you'll win?"

"I don't know its hard to predict what the writers will tell you but I hope so I don't want an ass like that being the top dog of this company"

"Yea tell me about it"

They kept talking while the guys were eating Samantha yawned feeling extremely tired

"You tired baby?"

"Yea I am"

"Okay well grab him and I'll throw these away and you can go lay down in my locker room"

Samantha picked up Christopher and was waiting when Jonathan Coachman came up to talk to John she signaled to let John know she would meet him at his locker room, John nodded as she left going straight to his locker room she shut the door and sighed sitting down.

She curled up on the couch watching Christopher play, when he climbed up and laid beside her they fall asleep together.

Three and a half hours later Samantha and Christopher woke up to see the moniter on and Randy sitting there.

"Hey sleepy heads"

She rolled her eyes "Whats going on?" she asked looking at John and Bobby in the ring

"Shane wanted a face off" she rolled her eyes god shane was getting on her nerves.

She watched as bobby lashley acted like an ass and how calmy john took it all she smiled proudly until John hit him she was glad the refs where there to seprate it, she handed Christopher to randy "Im going to go and meet him"

Randy nodded as Samantha got up and walked out meeting John.

She could tell John was pissed the moment he came threw the cutrain

Bobby was right behind him laughing John turned around

"MOTHER FUCKER YOU WANNA GO LET FUCKING GO RIGHT NOW"

Bobby steped up to john sizing him down, Samantha grabbed John by the arm

"Baby let it happen Sunday don't let him get to you"

She dragged John away thinking this will be on hell of a war.

A/N I am so sorry I havnt gotten this up sooner been really busy my eight mont pregnant sister came up here so I was spending time with her!


	20. shopping and hanging out

-1**Chapter twenty :Shopping and hanging out.**

It was Sunday the day of the great American bash and Samantha just barely woke up at 10:30 she yawned not believing she slept that long she looked around and saw John and Christopher watching cars on TV she got up and forgot she was wearing a pair of boy shorts with one of johns jerseys she walked over to john wrapping her arms around kissing him on the neck.

"hey sexy why did you let me sleep for that long?"

John turned around and smiled kissing her on the lips "you just looked so peace full sleeping''

Samantha smiled and walked over to Christopher kissing him and getting up going to her bag to find something to wear when her phone started ringing she leaned over grabbing it seeing it was Candice she sighed and answered

"hello?"

"hey me and mickie are having a girls day going shopping and to lunch you want to come have john watch lil man''

"let me see if he will"

She covered the mouth on her cell phone "Babe the girls are going out today and wanted to know if I would come along and if you would watch Chris?'

"Yea baby no problem''

She got back on the phone "yea gave me an hour I just woke up"

"Lazy ass okay we'll be there in a little bit and randy said to tell john he will come over with his stupid game system thingy''

Samantha laughed "okay'' she hung up her phone going through her bag looking for something to wear she sighed seeing the only thing she felt half way okay with was her grey cotton cheerleader type skirt she grabbed that along with her black skin industries t-shirt that had a nurnacle star on the front that said SKIN Samantha grabbed her make up bag and walked into the bathroom she splashed her face with some cold water she slipped the skirt on and put the shirt on.

She started her make up and brushed her hair putting in a high ponytail.

I walked out of the bathroom looking at my fiancé and son still watching the movie I laughed and walked over to john sitting on his lap, he smiled at me.

"you look cute today"

" yea I guess so I feel like shit''

"maybe your coming down with a summer cold you have been tired lately"

"maybe"

I laid my head down on Johns shoulder he wrapped his arms around me kissing her, Christopher looking at his parents and smiled laughing he got up and climbed up into johns lap sitting with his parents.

Thirty minutes later there was a knock at he door john looked down seeing Samantha and Christopher both asleep, he sighed how was he going to manage this.

He shook Sam waking her up pointing to the door she nodded and climbed off of him and answered the door she saw Candice and randy there she let them in and yawned.

"let me get my shoes on and I'll be ready"

I slowly walked over to the bed where I had kicked my shoes off last night grabbing them and walking putting on my white chunky sketchers.

"you ready?''

"yes''

I grabbed my purse giving john a kiss and leaving with Candice.

We walked to her car getting in and heading to the mall I looked around

"where mickie?'

"oh she didn't feel like coming''

I nodded my head laying it against the back of the seat yawning

"man I have been so tired lately"

"maybe your getting a little cold"

"maybe'' she laid her head back closing her eyes slowly falling asleep.

"_positive how could it be positive?'' Samantha walked into the other room sitting on the bed staring at the stick "no no not now not when everything's going so well for us why now?'' she sat there crying for twenty minutes and then started packing up her bags._

The car stopped waking Samantha from her dream she shook her head wondering why would she dream of that day?

They got out of the car and walked into the mall Candice noticed Samantha seemed a little off today but she just shrugged it off as nerves they went into Victoria secrets where Candice but a couple of things as the same with Samantha, Sam bout al bra and underwear set that was hot pink with stripes and boy shorts along with a boxer and tank top jammie set.

They went to a couple of stores buying some stuff.

Candice got Samantha to talk and loosen up Samantha blamed it on tonight her being worried.

They looked at their watches and noticed it was time to head to the arena.

Thanks to traffic they got to the arena almost two hours later, and was thirty minutes late. They ran into the meeting giggling while everyone was staring at them

"how nice of you two to join us can we get back to our meeting?" Shane asked annoyed by the two girls

Samantha smirked "yes sorry shane'' she sat down next to john as Candice sat down next to randy.

Samantha looked up and saw dave was sitting across from her, she put her hand on johns thigh, john looked at her and smiled knowing why she was touching him like that, it made him feel good knowing Samantha would go out of her way to let him know she was with him and him only.

He was brought out of his thoughts as Stephanie was walking around handing out tonights scrips for the paper view, the thing with paper views is you didn't get the script untill a few hours before the show and you only got your match and backstage stuff you didn't get any ones else.

He looked shocked when he saw Samantha get handed one he was hoping steph was able to talk shane out of it he leaned over whispering "so what does your say'' his smile faded as he saw samanthas frown.

"you guys can go now''

Samantha got up and stormed out a/n I didn't explain this before im sure you guys might be wondering where Christopher is, okay here it is sandman niece amber is the local babysitter on she is always on road with her uncle john followed sam running in front of her "what is wrong baby?'' Samantha just handed john her script, his face tightened up as her read what was going to start as her stroyline, she was going to come in tonight as dave batistas girlfriend. Stephanie came up.

"I tried to talk him out of it but he wouldn't and for right now my farther has him in charge"

"what the hell is his problem"

"I don't know john but just stay calm"

Samantha grabbed johns arm waving bye to Stephanie she was so mad she couldn't talk she went to sandmans locker room where Christopher was watching his rugrats dvd sitting next to amber.

"hey was he good?''

"yea he was awesome" john handed amber twenty dollars at the same time sandman walked in.

"hey girly what the hell happened you were out of there like a bat out of hell and shane had one hell of a smirk on his face"

Samantha sighed "you don't know what happened between john,dave and I huh?''

"um no what?'' sand man said while sitting down on the couch opening a beer.

"well heres the short verison melina went to john telling john she saw dave and I sleeping together in his locker room, well that wasn't true, john and I got into a huge fight over it and we kinda broke up well I went to daves hotel room because he was just right down the hall, well dave went to talk to john john hit dave I went to go and get Dave some ice for his eye and saw melina wearing pratcally nothing coming out of johns room with john behind her well I went over there and john andI got into it and somehow melina andI got into a brawl well I went back to daves room well dave had to pick me up and carry me cause I was crying so hard I couldn't walk, well I slept with dave trying toget back at john and it turned into this whole mess and now shane is being an ass for what ever reasons I don't know"

Sandman nodded " holy shit kid when you do something you go all extream don't you?''

John laughed and Samantha smack his chest "sorry baby but its true''

"yea but you don't have to laugh"

"okay well we got to get going thanks amber"

Amber nodded her head and went back to texting on her phone

John waved to sandman as they left going to his locker room, when they walked in john was rubbing Samantha shoulders while they were walking

"baby it's a tough spot but its okay we will get through it I promise"

Randy looked up "whats a toguh spot?" Samantha throw her script at randy, randy face expression changed while reading it "he cant do that this is bullshit!"

Samantha sat down "well he can and he is" Candice shook her head givning her friend a hug.

Samantha sighed closing her eyes she felt so lost and broken down right now but she knew she had to prove shane wrong and show she was a fighter and so was her and johns relationship, she was broke of her thoughts when there was a knock on the door, it was Stephanie "hey sweetie you gotta do one of your scenes right now"

Samantha sighed getting up john grabbed her arm pulling her down giving her a passionate kiss watching her as she walked out.

He sighed "I want to pound shanes face in so fuckign hard man this is such bullshit''

Randy patted johns shoulder " I know man how are you taking this?"

"man did you read the script im going to have him stick his tounge down my fiances throat, I guess I would be okay if that shit with them didn't happen"

"well you gotta trust her, she knows this is bussiness and she will do what she has to do but if I were you I would have a talk with dave, just let him know one that you don't like this but also ask him to make sure shes okay" john nodded his head getting on the floor playing with his son and his sons trucks..

Mean while steph kept apologizing to sam about her stupid brother Samantha stopped her

"steph did you write it?"

"no"

"well okay then stop apologizing'' they walked up to the front of the arena where maria and dave with the camera guy was standing waiting for her Samantha walked up to dave smiling uncomfortably dave and her walked outside and waited for their cue.

"so how are you?" dave asked sticking his hands in his pockets looking at her in the skirt she was wearing.

"im alright I havnt been feeling well lately but I think its due to stress"

Dave went to go something but they got they're cue Samantha started chewing her gum that steph gave her for the scene dave wrapped his arm around her as they walked into the arena maria ran up to dave

"batista wait"

They stopped walking and dave looked down at the little maria "oh hey maria whats going on?"

"not much can I ask you some questions?"

"sure what's up?"

"well what's you prediction for the title match tonight against john cena and bobby lashley?"

"well they both are tough compteers and john has been the champ for awhile now, and everyones calling lashley the uncrowned champ, but if I had to call it on the fact of who has the most exprernce with these big matches john has my vote all the way"

"okay what do you think about your match tonight with the great kahli and kane?"

"well im hoping I win the title, but I don't know what will happen in that ring, but I hope either kane or I walk out of this arena with the title tonight"

"okay one more question, who is this girl wrapped on your arm?" maria smiled looking at Samantha

Dave looked down at Samantha and smiled "this is my girlfriend Samantha [dave paused and leanded down kissing her and in fact she just sighend her contract here in the wwe and will be my manger/valet on smack down"

They walked away as maria smiled, steph called cut and smiled walking over to Samantha giving her a hug and a thumbs up.

Dave saw john walking their way and took his arm off of Samantha, Samantha saw john and smiled walking up to him kissing him, john kept his eyes open staring straight at dave while making the kiss more passionate in a way to let dave know that this was his fiance and he couldn't get between them again. John wrapped his arms around her waist walking with her from the behind.

Dave shook his head, watching them walk away he did have to admit he did have feeling for her and john was a lucky guy but dave smirked thinking that he was the one that got to kiss her in front of millons of people he walked away to his locker room.

"so were you nervous"

"not really I didn't have to say anything"

John laughed "yea when you have to say something is when you will get nervous"

Samantha smiled as they walked into johns locker room, Samantha looked at her watch seeing it was almost time for the show to go on air, and her and daves scene was the first thing on.

Stephanie came and knocked on the door "hey I hate to do this but im going to need you in daves locker room for the show"

Samantha sighed and kissed john she got up giving christopher big hug and kiss she grabbed her purse and went to daves locker room she knocked and he answered looking at her stragnly

"I have to stay in here for the scenes through out the show"

Dave nodded his head letting her in he was wearing a piar of blue basket ball shorts and no shirt Samantha sat down on his couch he sat down next to her watching the show, a few minutes later a camrea crew came in setting up the camrea, Samantha and dave had to get into postion, dave had his arm wrapped around samanthas shoulder as she laid against him putting her head right under neath his chin making him lay his chin on the top of her head, the camrea crew cued for them togo ahead and start.

"you know baby I think your going to do awesome here, you are so sexy and you can kick ass"

Samantha looked up and smiled at dave clmibng on his lap "yea but all the girls are going to hate me because I have the sexiest guy on the show"

Dave smirked and kissed Samantha very passionately he put his hand up the back of her shirt he acted like he was undoing her bra and moved his hands to the fron the broke the kiss "so you wanna help me get warmed up?''

Samantha smiled and kissed him the camrea fading to black. The camrea crew yelled cut and Samantha got off of dave and about five minutes later she got a text from john

"hey baby just saw you scene you look hot you tell that asshole he better just be pretending, im not looking forward to the next scene I love you coem to my locker room right after his match okay? Love you john''

Samantha kinda smiled texting him back telling him she loved him to and missed him already and would be right at the curtains after his match.

Dave looked over at her "so john insecure?"

Samantha rolled her eyes "wouldn't you be if the man that slept with you fiance was her on screen boy friend?''

Dave shrugged his shoulder watching as the crew lit candles everywhere putting blankets on the floor, they handed sam a strapless and backless bra for her to go and put on.

She came out wearing a pair of boy shorts and the bra they gave her she watched them spray Dave with water making him look sweaty she laughed knowing that this was not how he looked after sex. Dave looked at Samantha them spraying her down and making her hair ratty looking he laughed thinking the same thing and the felt weird that he could think that, they laid underneath the blaknket Samantha straddling dave she called for it them to start Samantha fell down beside dave laying right next to him underneath his arm.

"mm baby that was amazing" Samantha said

"I know"

Samantha stood up with the blankete wrapped around her dave smacked her ass as she walked into the bath room, the camrea guy called for cut as they left the dressing room.

Dave knocked on the door after Samantha was in the bath room for 15 minutes "hey I gotta get ready you almost done or are going to be in there longer and I can get ready out here"

Samantha sighed throwing her purse on the back of the toliet, she came out of the bathroom letting dave in.

She sat down on the couch and leaned her head back on the couch she looked up and saw dave holding something he wasn't supposed to find he looked at

"whats this?"

"dave I" Samantha got cut off by a stage guy telling them they were up next Samantha got up and walked out of the room with dave following her.

They went out there and the fans where already cheering her name, it made Samantha smile.

She pouned on the mat yelling for batista, the great kahli walked to the edge of the ring yelling at her to shut up in his own language his tranloator walked over and Samantha held up her hand and walked to the other side of the ring.

Micheal cole and jbl

"john I cant get over this girl where did she come from?"

"well I am sure we will find out more on Friday night smack down but apparently she is dave batistas girlfriend and very much so" john snickered from their "sex" scene earlier

"come on baby!''

The great kahli had had enough of Samantha and grabbed her up on the ring apourn by her hair and into the ring he let go and laughed at her terrified look, Samantha punched him in his chest making him laughed harder, kane came behind and hit him letting Samantha climb out of the ring.

That was the end of the match the great kahile pinned kane and won.

John was at the curtains when Samantha and dave walked through dave didn't even stop heading straight to his locker room, john smiled and kissed her "mm baby girl my good luck charm"

Samantha smiled kissing him passionately "mm I love you go kick some ass and bring back my gold" she smiled as john music started she walked back to daves locker room and walked in seeing him sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

"look you weren't supposed to that"

"was I ever going to?"

"yes"

Dave shook his head and got up and left, Samantha sighed grabbing her purse she looked at the item and sighed walking out.

She got to johns locker room to see randy and Candice playing with Christopher.

"hey you guys" Christopher looked up and saw his mommy he ran to her and hugged her and ran back to randy and started hitting him playfully.

Samantha sat down "would you guys mind watching him john and I need to talk"

Candice looked up "um yea is everything okay?"

"I don't know I'll talk to you after I talk to john"

She turned and watched the show watching johns match and cringing every time he got hit hard, she looked at her watch and saw it was about time that the show was to end, she let randy know she was going to go and meet john he nodded letting her know they were leaving and to stop by his hotel room.

She was standing at the curtains waiting for john to come through, she heard the fans scream in happiness and Lillian anonce that john had won she smiled happy for him.

Bobby lashley walked through first, Samantha tighned up as he walked over to her sticking out his hand "I would like to tell you I am sorry I was trying to get into johns head and went about the wrong way" Samantha shook his head and nodded her head as he walked away john came through picking her up and swining her around he kissed her.

"mm baby your sweaty"

"you know you like my sweat on you"

Samantha smirked "only when you giving me plessure" jonh smiled "so I thought just you and I could go out to dinner, randy and Candice already has chris"

John nodded his head "then lets go straight from her okay seeing as its our last night together" Samantha frowned remembering that.

They went to a nice quiet little Mexican food restruant and was able to get in aquikly and sat in the back where they wouldn't be botherd.

John felt something was up when Samantha got soda instead of her usealle margrita she would get with a Mexican food dinner.

"so whats up"

Samantha sighed holding johns hand god this felt waay to familiar "baby I got to tell you something and its kinda good but kinda bad at the same time"

John tensed up every time they did this it wasn't good well except with Christopher "okay whats on your mind"

"okay well tonight I took a test and it came out postive and john im pregnant"


	21. Good and Bad news

-1**Chapter twenty one :good and bad news**

John sat there for a good ten minutes taking it in, he looked at her.

"are you for real baby?"

"yes I am I took it tonight and its positive and I'm late"

"why would you say this was bad" it clicked with john that this might not be his baby seeing as it was almost three weeks ago that her and Dave slept together he put his head in his hands, he felt her put her hand on his back and he pulled away, he looked up to her face full with worried and hurt. He pulled her to him and hugged her as she started crying, he couldn't believe this.

"okay we will make a doctors appt for you, do you have an ob?

Samantha nodded her head.

They stayed there for another hour or so just spending time together, this was going to make her being on Smack Down so much harder for the both of them.

John paid as they were leaving. The whole ride back to the hotel room was quiet, before they got to the hotel Sam fell asleep, John pulled into the parking lot and looked over at her, he smiled and put his hand on her stomach, "at least I'll be here for this one" he got out of the car and walked over to the other side opening the passenger door John picked her up and carried her to their room. He carefully opened the door and laid her down on the bed , Sam started to wake up when john shushed her and made her go pack to sleep he took off her shoes and put the blanket over her and kissed her on the forehead "I love you baby girl"

He grabbed his key card and walked out of the room to Randy's room his emotions going crazy on him, he was hurt, shattered and yet happy and joyous.

He knocked on Randy's door, Candice opened it wearing Randy's shirt and his boxers.

"Hey John come on in where's Sam?"

"Um she's at the room sleeping" John sat down and Randy looked up from the movie he was watching "Hey man what's up?"

John looked at him "Sam's pregnant again and Dave might or might not be the farther"

Randy muted the TV standing up "Oh wow how are you man?"

"I don't know I mean I'm hurt yet I'm happy and excited"

"Well you better not take off on her again" Randy said defensibly

Candice sighed knowing this was going to happen.

John stood up "What the fuck is that supposed to mean man? You of all people should know that she took off on me!"

Randy shook his head "Yea and what about when all that bullshit happened with you her and Dave?"

John shook his head "That is none of your fucking business that is between me and MY fiancé doesn't fucking concern you man" John walked up to randy getting in his face.

Randy gave his famous cocky grin "Man if MY nephew wasn't here I would rock you fucking world, threw that whole mess all you thought about was how she hurt you and how she betrayed you, did you ever think of her? And the emotional and mental wreck she was?! Man she moped around her didn't eat barely slept all because she knew she hurt you and it was killing her! And by the way she was MY SISTER first and will ALWAYS be my baby sister will she ALWAYS be your fiancé John huh?"

John shook his head and grabbed Christopher diaper bag and quietly picked up his son glaring at Randy the whole time "Man fuck you" John walked out the door and headed towards his room when he bumped into Dave. Dave stopped him "Did she tell you?"

John rolled his eyes "She told you before me?"

"No I found the test right before my match"

John shook his head and kept walking he got to his room and opened the door he laid Christopher down and looked over at Sam who was watching TV. she looked up at him and tried to smile but he could tell she was already scared and stressing he laid down next to her pulling her closer to him he kissed her fore head.

"Baby you know I'll stand right by you threw this whole thing, even if this baby turns out to be Dave's I guess it'll be a lucky baby cause it will have two daddy's"

Samantha looked at him tears coming down "You mean that?"

"No I promise it"

Samantha smiled and closed her eyes falling asleep next to john.

The next morning Samantha woke up before John and Christopher and jumped in the shower, she looked at the time when she got out it was 5:00 am and they had a flight to catch at 9:00 am which meant they had to be at the airport at 7 am she dressed in a pair of comfortable baggy dark blue sweats with a white baby doll type t-shirt throwing her hair in a high ponytail she packed her and Christopher's bags.

By the time she was done John had woken up and saw their bags packed he sighed not wanting this to happen at all, he told Sam he was going to go down and talk to Paul real quick and left.

He looked at the door and sighed knocking on it, he looked at the man who answered it

"Can I come in we need to talk"

"Yea man I think so to"

John walked into the room.

"You want to have a seat?"

"Yea" John sat down.

Dave walked into the bathroom grabbing his t-shirt he walked out and looked at John

"I'm sure you know why I'm here okay, she's pregnant and there's nothing we can do about that one of us is the dad, and she has to go over to Smack Down so I'm asking you to keep an eye on her make sure no one touches her or messes with her and keep her stress down for me"

Dave nodded his head "John that women might be caring my baby do you think I would let anyone harm her?"

John stood up "No Dave but I needed to say it ok?"

John walked out the door and back into his room where he saw his son awake and dressed eating a bowl of cereal.

Samantha had just gotten off of the phone with Candice she looked at John, John already knew she knew about his fight with Randy.

"You know I'm not mad at you Randy shouldn't have said that stuff to you especially last night"

John nodded and walked over to her hugging her "Mmm baby I'm going to miss you sooo much"

They heard a knock at the door, John opened it seeing Dave "Yea?"

"I'm supposed to take her with me to the airport Teddy arranged it for her to get the seat next to me and I have to leave now"

John let Dave in and told Sam, he picked Christopher up giving him a hug "Daddy loves you and I will see you soon okay little buddy?"

Christopher nodded and smiled hugging John tight Samantha walked over grabbing Christopher, John leaned down giving her a passionate kiss "I love you baby you be careful and make that appt ok? I love you and call me when you get off of the plane"

John felt himself tearing up he felt like an ass but his family was leaving him and he couldn't do anything to stop it, he saw a tear roll down her face and wiped it off "Don't do that ok? I love you"

"I love you two" she kissed him, Dave grabbed their bags as she carried Christopher and they left.


	22. Missing him

-1**Chapter twenty two: Missing him**

It had been a couple of weeks since Samantha had gone over to Smack Down she hated it there, she only had a few female friends, she figured she just felt miserable because she missed John so much, she went to the doctor and found out she was defiantly pregnant she was going on the second month now which meant she got pregnant the day she slept with Dave which she slept with John the same day. Dave was great he had taken Christopher to get something to eat while she tried to rest. Her phone rang she looked at the caller id and smiled.

"Hey baby I was thinking of you just now!"

"Yea what kind of thoughts"

Samantha laughed "God your perverted"

Dave walked in and saw Sam on her phone with a smile, he knew John was on the other end she barely smiled like that and her smile got bigger when he called which seemed like it was getting less and less lately, he sat down next to her with Christopher on his lap.

"So how are you guys?"

"We're good I'm starting to get morning sickness though which I didn't have with Chris and I'm really tired lately also but Christopher is good his as crazy as ever" Samantha smiled looking over at her son who was rubbing his eyes. Samantha heard someone yell at john to hurry up and sighed knowing what was going to happen next.

"Baby I'll have to call you back later I'm at a sighing I love you guys all though give Chris a kiss for me and take care of my baby"

Samantha smiled "We love you to" she hung up and looked at Dave and laughed as she saw Christopher had fallen asleep against him she picked him up and laid him down where she was sitting.

"You rest any?"

"No I couldn't its weird I'm tired but my mind runs so much lately that I cant sleep"

Dave got up making her sit down she laughed "Dave I'm pregnant not disabled"

"I know but that might be my baby and I want it well taken care of"

She smiled and put her hand on her stomach.

"So have you thought of any names yet?"

"Well that depends on who the dad is for a boy but if it's a girl I want Angel Emma June Cena or Batista"

"And for a boy?"

"well I was think Clark Michael Dave Batista if its yours and if its johns I haven't thought of one yet, is that bad?"

Dave chuckled "No sweetie it isn't bad I like both of those names, so what do you want a boy or girl?"

"A girl but as long as its healthy I don't care"

"I want a girl as well"

Samantha smiled Dave went to go say something else when they got interrupted by teddy long and Vickie gurerrio knocking on the door.

Teddy came in first and then Vickie he looked at Samantha and smiled he thought this girl had real talent "Hey baby girl how are you feeling today?"

"I'm good just sleepy"

"Well yea that happens he smiled and looked at Dave Okay so I have word from the writers you will get your shot at the title at summer slam I don't know who will win yet but you have it"

Dave smiled "Awesome thanks teddy"

Vickie coughed "Hey sweetie have you decide when you guys are going to announce that your pregnant on air?"

Sam looked at Dave "Well I was thinking maybe if we could fit into the show we would tonight"

Teddy leaned against the couch putting his hand on his chin "Yea we could fit it in, how would you like to do it?"

Dave looked at Sam "Its all up to you I don't care as long as everyone knows not to touch you"

Sam rolled her eyes at his protectiveness of this baby and he didn't even know if it was his or not which made it more sweet "Well maybe tonight after the great Kahlie does his run in we could do a backstage scene were Dave is pissed and hitting shit and I ask him to calm down and he starts yelling at me just venting and I yell at him that I'm pregnant?"

Teddy thought about it for a second "I like it that's what we're going to do, but you don't go out there with him we'll show a scene before the match of Dave asking you if your ready and you tell him that your not going out with him tonight that you don't feel well"

Samantha nodded her head "Okay"

"Okay sugar"

Teddy left as Vickie stayed a/n okay Vickie and Sam knew each other before she came to smack down Vickie was the only other person besides randy that knew about Christopher, Samantha and Eddie were friends as well and he knew also

"So how are you really feeling today?"

"Like crap if I eat I puke and I'm sooo tired yet I cant sleep"

Vickie laughed "yea that's how it goes"

"I guess I didn't have this issue with Christopher though"

"Yea sweetie but you weren't traveling either"

"Yea I guess so"

"Okay well I have to go get ready for the show we start recording soon"

Samantha nodded knowing she should do the same thing as Vickie walked out she sighed "Well at least I don't have to go out there tonight even though I just might make myself puke on cherry" she laughed

Dave shook his head "Why don't you like her?"

"I don't know I just don't" Dave chuckled watching her get up and go to hear bag picking out an outfit for tonight she went to the bathroom and thirty minutes later came out her hair in a high pony tail and in a pair of black hip huggers and white flip flops with a baby doll t-shirt that tied up the front and spilt open right above the navel her hair curled and pinned up with her make up on light, he couldn't help but want to go up to her and kiss her he looked at her stomach and saw the little bump that was starting to show he smiled.

"You look nice"

"Thanks" she sat down and sighed feeling how she had gained weight already she rolled her eyes laying her head back closing them drifting off to sleep.

Dave came out of the bathroom from getting ready and saw he sleeping he shook his head she fell asleep in the weirdest ways. Her phone begin to ring and he grabbed not wanting it to wake he saw it was randy and deiced to answer it.

"hello"

"Why are you answering Sam's phone?''

"Because she's finally sleeping and I didn't want it to wake her up"

"Oh ok how is she doing?"

"Fine even though she never sleeps can barely eat because she pukes it up and misses the hell out of John who barely calls her trust me I know I'm with her practically 24/7"

"Yea his been acting weird since she left but him and I aren't talking right now his still all prissy at me"

"Yea Sam told me"

"Yea tell her I called I'll talk to you later man I got to go to the stupid meeting"

Dave chuckled "Will do man" he hung up the phone and set it on her bag so it wasn't so close to her. He sat down on the bench and started to think he felt bad for Sam he could tell it was hard for her to even talk about the baby because of this whole mess. He rubbed his face he hasn't even told his daughters yet about him maybe being a dad again, he hadn't even told Sam he had three other daughters, she knew about the ex wives, there was so much he thought he should tell her just incase.

A few hours later the show was under way and they're first scene for the night was coming up.

The cameras were on and showed Dave walking into the locker room.

Samantha just walked out of the bath room, Dave walked up to her and put his huge arms around her little waist and kissed her.

"Hey baby you ready?"

"I'm not feeling well sweetie I'm going to stay back here ok?"

"Ok I'll see when I get back"

They kissed and Samantha moaned wrapping her arms around his neck. The camera guy yelled cut and they kept kissing for a good three minutes after words Samantha pulled away first and looked at Dave shocked, she shook her head and walked into the bath room locking the door "what the hell was that she asked her self" Dave knocked on the door "Sam open up its me please"

Samantha opened up the door "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know maybe its just the whole baby thing between us ok this will stay between us ok?"

"And the whole camera crew who you know is going to talk I mean come on everyone knows the story and it will get back to John" tears started to run down Sam's face Dave grabbed her and hugged her putting his chin on her head letting her cry against him.

Dave had to head out to the ring Samantha promised him she would be ok even though she didn't know if she would be or not.

She watched the match and saw it was about time she went and stood in the bathroom door way while the camera crew set up. Right when they got finished Dave stormed in the room throwing stuff around.

"DID YOU SEE THAT!"

"Yea baby I did can you please calm down"

Dave throw his bag across the room "IM NOT GOING TO CALM DOWN I WANT TO GET MY HANDS AROUND HIS NECK!"

"Baby I'm pregnant" Samantha yelled stopping Batista in his tracks he looked at her as the crowd got quiet, he smiled and picked her up swirling her around he fell to his knees hugging her as the camera faded to black as the show went off the air.

Samantha walked out of the room not even speaking to Dave and went down to Vickie's office where Christopher was fast asleep.

"Dave and I kissed"

"Yea and?"

"No off of air"

Vickie's mouth dropped open she didn't know what to tell her "And?"

"And I don't know what to do this makes this whole situation more complicated then what it already was"

Samantha sat down.

"You need to ask your self something do you have any feelings for Dave at all?"

"That's the problem I think I might"

Dave was on the other end of the door and heard everything he leaned against the wall not knowing what to think from her confession.


	23. Complicating things

-1

**Chapter twenty three: Complicating things**

**Dave had took Sam and Christopher back to the hotel and went out to a club.**

**Samantha had just got Christopher out of the bath and was playing with him when John called her.**

"**hey sexy man"**

"**Hey whatcha doing?"**

"**Playing with Christopher whatcha doing"**

"**not much just hanging out in my hotel room all lonely and missing this girl"**

**Samantha smiled " yea"**

"**Yea guess what baby we get to see each other here soon for the summer slam conference cool huh?"**

"**Yea" Samantha thought she would be more excited but for some reason she wasn't.**

**Christopher started to fussy "Hey baby can I call you back I got to get him to sleep"**

"**Yea I love you"**

"**I love you to"**

**She hung up and laid down with Christopher in the nice quiet dark he laid there drinking his milk while she laid there thinking. How did she get herself in this mess she was developing feelings for Dave yet she was in love with John pregnant with either daves or Johns baby she didn't know who and I wouldn't for another two months and that's if she deiced to do it then instead of just waiting till the baby was born, tonight when her and Dave kissed though she felt something in her stomach maybe it was lust she didn't know but she knew this wasn't right, she looked over at her son and saw he fell asleep she smiled and kissed his forehead "Love you baby" she got up and put the blanket over him and grabbed her phone calling john back "Hey you've reached me I'm not in right now leave me a message and I'll get back to you" she rolled her eyes "Hey baby its me I was calling you back so give me a call back whenever you get this I love you I miss you later" she hung up her phone and deiced to take a shower.**

**She got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her she looked at the time and saw it was 11:30 she turned on the TV laying on the bed watching some movie she checked her phone no miss call no text message nothing from John she rolled her eyes something was going on with him and she wasn't sure what but it was really starting to bug her. **

**She heard a bang in the next room which was Dave's she opened the adjoining door that they had unlocked just in case she needed him and saw him drunk and on the floor she assumed he fell she walked over to him and bent down.**

"**Dave are you ok?"**

**He looked up at her, her hair wet and down no makeup on and just a towel on she was so beautiful to him "Yea I'm okay" Dave slurred his words and Samantha shook her head "No your not so come on" she put his arm over her shoulders and stood up with him walking him into her room and laying him on her bed , she tightened her towel so it wouldn't come off and walked back into his room grabbing his bag she brought it in and shut the door.**

**He was sitting up "What are you doing?"**

"**Your staying in here tonight so I can keep an eye on you"**

**Dave sighed rubbing his hand against his head he stood up "Um do you have any extra towels then so I can take a shower?"**

**She nodded and walked over to her bag and laughed "Um Dave I have one but its really girly"**

"**I don't care" she throw the towel at him and he laughed looking at it was pink with flowers all over it.**

"**I told you" **

**He shook his head and grabbed his bag he left the door open to the bathroom. Samantha was sitting on the bed she got into a pair of striped boxers and a black t-shirt.**

**Dave came out of the shower wearing nothing but a pair of boxers, Samantha saw him and her jaw dropped looking at him she turned her head.**

**He chuckled sitting on the bed "So what are you doing?"**

"**Waiting to see if Johns going to call me back or not"**

"**What's going on with you two?"**

"**I don't know he seems distant lately or maybe its just me I don't know"**

**Dave nodded his head he looked at her she looked so tired he grabbed her arm bringing her closer to him wrapping his arms around here. They just sat there like that for what seemed like forever Samantha felt so comfortable against him.**

"**So Dave what's the mystery behind you?"**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Well we might be having a baby together and I know hardly nothing about you"**

**Dave sighed letting go of her "Well I'm divorced my wife and I divorced because I had an affair with one of the divas and I have a grand daughter a/n I don't know if he has a grand daughter or grand son but I know he has a grand baby and three daughters my youngest is twelve my middle is fourteen and my oldest is nineteen well she's not really my daughter but I still consider her my daughter"**

**Samantha smiled "That's nice so you're a grand papi huh?"**

**He laughed "Yea I am you might be having a baby with a grandpa"**

**She smiled "Well you don't look like a grandpa to me"**

**Dave went to go say something when Samantha's phone rang it was John she told him she'd be right back.**

"**Hey you"**

"**Hey baby sorry I went down to the gym"**

"**its ok so what are you doing?"**

"**Getting ready for bed actually you?"**

"**Not much she was going to tell him she was talking to dave but deiced against it knowing it wouldn't be a good idea just watching some TV"**

"**So how's my babies?"**

**Sam smiled "Well Christopher is sleeping but his good he misses you and the baby is doing good I guess"**

"**I miss you guys"**

"**We miss you to baby"**

"**Hey you promise no matter what you'll still love me?"**

"**Yea why do you ask me something like that?"**

"**Just say I promise"**

"**I promise John what's going on?"**

"**Nothing baby I'm going to go I'll call you in the morning okay?"**

"**Okay I love you to"**

**John hung up and Samantha walked back inside and saw Dave putting a pair of pajamas pants on she sat down.**

"**So who did you have the affair with?"**

"**Why you ask?"**

"**I'm just wondering"**

"**Melina"**

**Samantha rolled her eyes "What is it about her I cant stand her I wish I could have gotten in the ring on live TV just once with her"**

**Dave chuckled "She's easy see when I got to the big time I drank yea but not much or often but drug of choice was women and she was easy"**

**Samantha shook her head and laid down "Come lay with me"**

**Dave thought twice about it and laid down with her she curled up next to him and fell asleep he laid there thinking he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her fore head "Goodnight Sam" he fall asleep laying with her like that feeling like he was on cloud nine.**


	24. What am I going to do?

-1

**Chapter twenty four: What am I going to do?**

The next day Samantha woke up and saw Christopher and Dave watching car toons.

Dave turned his head and saw her awake he smiled at her "Good morning you better get up and ready we have to go to catch a plane for the summer slam conference"

Samantha nodded and then it started to happen she felt sick and ran to the bathroom puking in the toilet, Dave sat Christopher down on the bed "Stay here buddy"

He walked to the bathroom and bent down next to her rubbing her back and pulling her hair back when she was done he got her a wet wash clothe "Thanks Dave"

"no problem sweetie" she rinsed her mouth out with mouth wash and called Dave back into the bathroom.

"Yea?"

She grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him passionately wrapping her arms around his neck and her leg around his waist moaning. He kissed her back and pulled away.

"What are we doing?"

"I don't know but it feels right"

Samantha shot up in bed panting Dave jumped up "Hey hey what's wrong"

Samantha looked at him and shook her head "nothing I'm ok" she laid back down and went back to sleep hoping not to have the same dream.

It was now Friday and Dave had noticed Sam tried to stay as far away from him as she could they were getting ready for the summer slam conference with Raw and Samantha was getting ready she had on a grew pin striped mini skirt with a white long sleeve shirt and a black vest over it on with a pair of black boots that went below her knees she had her make up done right and her hair was done with the bottom curled outwards she walked out of the bathroom and saw dave sitting there she grabbed her bag and purse and tried to grab Christopher but dave beat her to it.

"Let me help you"

She just nodded her head as they walked out to the car dave put Christopher in his car seat while Samantha put her bags in the trunk and got into the car, dave sighed getting in the car he turned it on as they headed out.

"Did I do something to you?"

Samantha looked up at him "huh?"

"Did I do something to you?"

"No why?"

"I don't know you seem kind of distant lately"

Samantha sighed "No I just have a lot on my mind"

Dave nodded my head and kept driving knowing she wasn't telling the truth but figured he wouldn't push it right now he knew she was nervous. He looked over at her and couldn't help but feel attracted to her she looked sexy right now. They pulled up and the fans went wild dave helped her out of the car and the mingled with their fans taking pictures and shaking hands and autographing pictures for them, dave looked over at Samantha who was talking to a lady and smiling he smiled she looked so happy the woman gave Samantha a gift but asked her not to open it until she got back to the hotel Samantha promised as security helped them into the building.a/n okay I just realized some of you might bethinking where's Christopher lol okay im going to have Vickie's oldest shyla? Be the babysitter and she took Christopher into the building already

"What's that?"

"I don't know some lady gave it to me"

Dave nodded putting his arm around her waist as they walked, Sam figured it was for the show, what she didn't know was it was because he wanted to.

They walked into the press room where Randy and John were and the cameras setting up John looked across and saw Samantha with daves arm around her, he felt jealous it was bad enough he had to watch this on TV every week now it was going to be put in his face.

Teddy walked up to Samantha and pulled her away to a quiet private room.

"Baby girl I just want you to know your glowing tonight"

"Thank you Teddy"

"And I managed to get you a few seconds alone with your man"

At that moment Vickie walked in with John, John saw her and smiled as Teddy and Vickie left.

He hugged her tightly and kissed her "Mmm baby I missed you" he looked down at the little bump starting to form and smiled and bent down and kissed her tummy "Mmm hi baby daddy missed you also you be good to your mommy now stop making her so sick and sleepy all the time" he kissed her stomach again and stood back up kissing sam again, Sam closed her eyes and moaned "Mmm I missed you to, do we have a night together or do you have to leave after this?"

"I have to leave a few hours after this so I was thinking we could go out to dinner you me and Christopher"

Samantha smiled "Okay that sounds perfect!"

Dave came in and got Samantha she blew John a kiss as they went to sit down.

The press conference went good with a lot of congratulations to Samantha and dave which sam knew made John upset this had to sting him a little.

All the press was gone and Samantha went and got Christopher, she was walking around looking for john when she bumped into Candice and her brother, he smiled hugging her while grabbing Christopher.

"Look at you all dressed up and you little pregnant belly" Candice exclaimed.

Samantha smiled putting her hand on her stomach hugging her brother back and Candice

"So baby sister how are you?"

"Im fine Im just tired you know?"

"Yea I have an idea but your also preggers so it must be harder for you"

Samantha smiled as John walked up he cleared his throat "Hey baby you ready?"

She turned around and saw him wearing black slacks with a blue button up shirt she nodded her head. As John toke Christopher from randy cleared his throat "Hey man im sorry look why don't we put this silly argument behind us?"

John nodded his head "Yea man" they shook hands as the couple walked off Samantha holding Johns hand she gasped "shit I forgot o let dave know I didn't need a ride hold on let me call him real quick"

John grunted rolling his eyes as she dialed the number

"Hey dave its sam I just wanted to let you know that John is giving me a ride back so don't worry bout me okay?"

Dave rolled his eyes "Ok I figured see you later" he hung up he sighed jealous of john he had everything he wanted right in the palm of his hand.

Samantha John and Christopher got to a nice restaurant and got in quickly and sat in a back table where they wouldn't be bothered as much.

Samantha kept smiling at John "So how have you been?"

"Shity baby I've missed you so bad and then today seeing you walk in with him and his arm around it just pissed me off"

Samantha smiled and cupped his chin "Baby Im all yours" the imagine of her and dave kissing on Tuesday popped in her head and she shook her head and kissed John "To bad we don't have more time baby"

John smiled "yea I know but summer slam weekend we'll have, I love you little belly here" John put his hand on her belly "So baby girl what do you want a little girl or another boy"

Samantha smiled "A little girl but as long as its healthy I don't care either way"

John smiled and kissed here "Me either"

Christopher laughed and john looked over at him and smiled "You want to be a big brother?" Christopher laughed and shook his head no John laughed and picked him up putting him on his lap all through out dinner, it was a nice dinner Samantha was enjoying herself but she couldn't help but think about Dave and wonder what he was doing. What was going on with her?


	25. Time to myself

-1

Chapter Twenty five: Time to myself

It was Tuesday and they had just gotten done with the taping, Samantha had gotten Matt hardy to give her ride trying to distance her self from Dave when she told Dave his eyes told her he wasn't fine with it even though he said he was, she felt bad but she needed to distance her self from her for the sake of hers and Johns relationship, she loved John she really did with all her heart she still got butterflies in her tummy just thinking of him but lately when she looks at Dave there's something there she couldn't explain it how the hell did she manage to get herself in this mess oh yea that right she wanted to hurt John, her phone rang and she looked at smiling as it said one new text message she saw it was from john and opened it smiling, it was a rose and underneath said "To my love took me forever to do this I miss you and ill call u in thirty minutes love you lil mama" Samantha smiled looking at it, she heard a knock on her door and sighed looking at Christopher who was passed out, she got up and answered it seeing Dave standing there "Can we talk?"

She nodded her head letting him in he sighed rubbing his hand against his forehead "What's you problem with me?"

"What?"

"Well lately you wont even get in a car with me the only time I really get a word out of you is for the show, so what is your problem with me because I thought we were friends?"

Samantha sighed not even thinking that this would happen with her distancing herself from dave she looked up into his eyes and shook her head.

"Dave I. nothing nothing is my problem ok?"

"No what were you going to say?"

"Nothing just leave it the hell alone dave!"

He shook his head "No what the hell where you going to say?"

She shook her head biting her lip as tears formed in her eyes.

Dave saw the tears and wanted to go and kiss them away but he refused what the hell was her problem with him.

"Dave I cant do this okay I just cant"

"Samantha don't be a pussy and just fucking tell me!"

Samantha got pissed "You want to know what it is!? Fine I'll fucking tell you I have feelings for you ands its completely fucked up because I love John more then anything in this world and I'm engaged to marry him we've set a date already! And I shouldn't be feeling like this"

Dave walked up to her and kissed her at first Samantha fought him and then gave in kissing him back she wrapped her arms around his neck moaning, he placed his hand on her stomach rubbing his fingers across it, they jumped when her phone rang she put her hands on her lips as they just stared at each other dave leaned over grabbing her phone saw it was John "You better answer it" he walked out of the room.

"Hhello?"

"Hey baby everything ok"

Samantha put her hand on her lips again "Yea baby everything's okay I was just surprised when my phone rang I didn't think its been thirty minutes yet"

"No it hasn't but I got out of the gym early and wanted to call you, so how are you beautiful?"

"I'm fine just sleepy is all, how are you sexy man?"

John smiled on the other end "I'm great since we set the date last night, so question though were are we going to live? Arizona or Boston?"

Samantha sighed this situation just got A LOT more complicated "I don't know sweetie can I think on that one?"

"Yea baby but you should deiced before December you know?"

"Yea I know its just this whole baby thing is the issue, I mean what if its Dave's?"

"Well he can visit him or her whenever he wants"

Samantha sighed "yea I guess hey can I call you back?"

"How about I call you in the morning im at the hotel and want to lay down ok?"

"Ok I love you so much remember that"

John chuckled "I love you to baby night"

"Night" Sam hung up her phone and laid down on her bed, she thought the herself "what the hell am I going to do I just cheated on the man I love with the man that I might be pregnant with his child" she shook her head as tears started to come down her face this was way to much for her to handle, she looked down at the small bump in her tummy "What are we going to do little one?" she put her hand on her stomach and cried herself to sleep.

The next morning Christopher woke her up by jumping on the bed.

"Ma ma"

She looked up at him and smiled she felt worse and guiltier about this then what she did last night their was a knock on the door she sighed running her hands through her tangled hair, she got up hugging her son and walked to the door answering it she saw Dave and just looked down quietly.

"Um we have a sighing at ten teddy just called me to let me know"

She nodded her head "Ok"

Dave nodded his head and turned around leaving.

"Dave" Samantha called out he turned around looking at her raising in eye brow "Um I'd like to ride with you"

He smiled "I'd like that"

She nodded her head "Me to"

She walked back into the room and sighed shaking her head what the hell was she going to do now?


	26. Oh  boy!

-1Chapter twenty six: Oh boy!

It had been a couple of days after they kissed and Samantha and Dave both were trying to distance themselves from each other then work.

Dave sat in his hotel room drinking a Malibu and coke thinking to himself what would have happened that night if john hadn't called, would they have gone farther or would he had the strength to stop himself, he didn't think he would have, he looked at her and was amazed she was so beautiful and full of life usually he noticed lately she hadn't been full of very much life and the bothered him he got up and walked out of his room.

Samantha was laying on her bed watching TV Christopher had just fallen asleep, she was thinking of whether or not they should do the paternity test in a couple of months or wait until the baby was born, she shook her head and this mess with John and Dave she didn't know what to do about that and John seemed kind of distant lately and randy told her that his been acting funny around him also she didn't know what to think about that, she heard a knock on her door and rolled her eyes not feeling like getting up the knocking got more perstaint, she sighed getting up and answering the door she saw Dave standing there.

"Hey you"

"Hey you can I come in?"

She nodded her head letting him in, this felt like disavow to her.

Dave stumbled a little letting her know he had been drinking he walked up to her and kissed her he pulled back after a couple of minute and she slapped him.

"What the fuck was that Dave?"

"I just needed to do that and if you tell me you felt nothing then I will only kiss you on the show but if you tell me you felt something then you need to deiced what to do cause this is fucked up, you cant marry John and then have me as your little im not sure thing!"

Samantha glared at him "You cannot do this to me! You cannot tell me I need to deiced between the farther of one of my children and the man whom I have loved since I was fourteen! Or you the man who might be the farther of my second child and the man who makes me life and smile through all of this crazy bullshit I deiced you I love and no one can force into deciding!"

Dave sighed "Then just decide because this little game between you and me cant go on! Damn don't you know that I like you I really fucking like you Samantha! I think you're amazing your great with your son and you just glow twenty four seven!"

Samantha sighed "Dave I cant make this decision now please just go"

Dave shook his head and walked out of her room.

Samantha laid down and started to cry she hit the pillow and felt a sharp pain in her stomach she screamed in pain "Oh my god" she grabbed her phone and called Dave.

"What?"

"I need you to take me to the hospital Dave Im having really sharp pains in my stomach please" she started to cry.

"Okay sweetie just hold on I'll be there in a few seconds stay on the phone with me" Dave was running and he knocked on the door Samantha dropped her phone and answered it Dave picked her up and carried her to the bed "Okay let me get a babysitter for Christopher you don't need to be taking him to the hospital with you like this just lay there and breath calm yourself down" Samantha nodded her head trying to calm herself down.

"hey Vickie its Dave can you come and watch Christopher for Sam I need to get her to the hospital something's going on with the baby , ok I'll see you soon"

Dave sat down next to Sam rubbing her lower back he laid down next to her "Im sorry Sam I am so sorry"

Samantha grabbed his hand holding it Dave kissed her fore head as Vickie walked in.

"Hey you guys im here go get her checked out"

"Dave I don't think I can walk this hurts so bad" Dave nodded picking her up he grabbed her phone and her purse walking out the room with her.

Samantha wrapped her arms around his neck whispering "Please let everything be ok please"

Dave kissed her head and helped her in the car he got in and hauled ass as she curled up in a ball, he picked her up when they got to the hospital and ran into the hospital.

"Hey hi she's two months pregnant and having sharp pains in her stomach"

The nurse nodded getting a wheel chair for her as they rushed her back into a room.

Dave sat there " Sam I am so sorry"

"Dave its not your fault its ok really, but can you do me a favor and call John for me?"

Dave nodded grabbing his phone walking out of the room.

"what?" John answered seeing Dave's number.

Dave got pissed "Just thought I'd fucking call you and let you know Samantha's in the hospital right now with server cramping she might be losing the baby"

"Fuck how long ago did this happen?"

"We just got here"

"Ok well go back in the room with her tell I love her and be strong" john hung up and called the flight company getting a ticket to where Samantha left , he hauled ass to the airport and left quickly.

Samantha was laying there holding Dave's hand as they did an exam on her.

"Well Samantha your cervix is closed which is good we are just waiting on your blood work to come through and we'll go from there"

Samantha didn't let go of Dave's hand "Dave Im sorry, I like you I do have feelings for you but I love John and I just don't know what to do"

Dave kissed Sam lightly on the lips "Don't worry about it sugar we'll talk about it later"

Samantha nodded and closed her eyes falling asleep. Dave laid his head down on the side of bed falling asleep as well.

It was two and a half hours later and John had just gotten instructions to the hospital Vickie told him Samantha was at.

He was racing down the free way trying to get to her.

He got into the hospital and got back to her room and saw her and Dave asleep her smiled looking at her and sat down in one of the chairs watching her sleep he talked to Vince himself and explained what was going and was able to get the rest of the week off to be with her.

Samantha woke up and saw John sitting there she smiled "Hey"

"Hi"

Dave woke up to the sounds of voices and saw John there he sighed thinking to him self "Great" he stood up offering John his chair John sat down holding her hand as the doctor walked in.

"Okay everything looks good your hmo levels are where they are Im going to do one more exam and then your free to go would you like to do an ultra sound also? We could find out the sex tonight if you would like?"

Samantha looked at John and Dave grabbed her other hand, which pissed John off,

"Its up to you I couldn't care less as long as its healthy"

"Yea baby girl its all up to you"

The doctor looked confused Samantha nodded her head "Yea I would like that"

The doctor nodded and told the one of the nurses to get the ultra sound tech while he did the exam.

"Okay everything looks good, may I ask what were you doing when this all started?"

"Um I had just gotten into an argument with somebody"

The doctor nodded as the ultra sound tech guy came in and set up.

Samantha gripped on John and Dave's hand and smiled looking at the baby, Dave bent down next to her looking at the baby.

"Are you ready miss. Orton?"

"Yes"

"you are having a.. little girl which one of you are the lucky guy?"

"Well we don't know we'll find out in a couple of months"

They nodded as the pictures printed it out and he gave them to Samantha.

She looked at John who had a pissed look on his face and back at Dave who was staring at john Dave looked down at Sam "Okay sweetie im going back to the hotel I'll see you tomorrow you take it easy" Samantha nodded her head as Dave left, she got up and got dressed and saw John still looking pissed.

"what's wrong?"

"what's going on between you two?"


	27. Coming apart

-1Chapter twenty seven: Coming apart

Samantha looked at john "what are you talking about?"

"Him holding you hand ,sleeping on your side of the bed, calling you sweetie, now what the hell is going on?"

Samantha rolled her eyes "John he was comforting me! Trying to make me feel better I thought I was losing my baby!"

John went to say something when the docter came in with Samanthas discahrge papers "Okay you need for the next couple of days to take it easy be calm no stress and no aguring and make a follow up appt with your regular doctoer" Samantha nodded her head as she sighend the papers John walked over to her and hugged her "Im sorry you ready?''

She nodded her head as they left the hospital.

They were in the car in dead silence.

"Are you hungry?"

"A little bit"

"where you want to eat something fast or sit down?"

"Drive thru Vickies been stuck with Christopher for a while now"

John nodded as they went through taco bell drive throu he laughed at how much Samantha got "A little hungry baby"

She looked over at him "Yea trust me I useally get a lot more ask.." she stopped and took a bite out of her burrtio, john sighed

"Ask dave yea yea I know this sucks he gets to be right next to you for everything and I don't I get the phone call and picture sent over I was lucky to be here to find out it's a girl this whole situation just blows"

Samantha looked over at john "You don't think I know that? John I wake up every moring feeling like some low class whore who don't even know who her babys daddy is its fucked up" she thought to herself "add on top of all of that that I am now getting feelings for dave while im still in love with you how much more fucked up is that?"

She looked at him as he stayed quiet they got to the hotel and Samantha walked in to see dave there instead of Vickie she smiled real quik and then stopped dave stood up "Um Vickie called and asked when we were coming back and I was already here so I figured I would just come by and let her go"

John walked in and saw dave he got mad "Yea thanks man you can go now"

Samantha looked at John shocked at his attuide Dave shook his head "What the fuck is your issue with me man?"

"Hmm besides the fact that if you wouldn't of fucked MY fiance this whole mess wouldn't be going on!"

Dave shook his head "What about you breaking up with her because you bielived that whore melina over sam!"

John shook his head "Well you would know seeing as she was you whore! john looked at Sam did he tell you that"

Samantha felt pain in her lower stomach again she screamed "Stop it goddamn the both of you get out of my room I cannot have this right now and MY DAUGHTER IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN EITHER ONE OF SO GET THE FUCK OUT NOW!!!" she held her stomach as both men looked at her John walked over to her making her sit down he glared at dave and shook his head Samantha looked at both of them and sighed "John if this is daves little girl then you are going to have to deal with it and learn are to be civil to him! I will not have my daughter go throw the same thing I did the love child the home wrecker child and shit like that my dads wife was horrible to me because of it and my dad let it happen and it will not happen to her and it already is right now so stop it both of you"

Dave sighed and bent down next to sam "Im ok with him and you know that sam ok? Im going to go and let you two talk I'll see you tomrow are you still going to the house show"

She smiled at him for being calm for her "Yea Im still coming I just can have any stress or aguring around me right now is all" he nodded and got up "I'll pick you up around 8 then"

Samantha nodded as he walked out of the room she looked at john "Why did you act like that huh"

"My jealously toke over me ok?"

She nodded "Im tired im going to lay down" john nodded and laid down next to her holding her, he thought she was asleep when he kissed her check and whispered "I love you so much and please don't hate me for what Im doing" he went to sleep, Samanthas eyes shot open what the hell did that mean? what is he doing that she would hate him for it?


	28. Life and stuff

Chapter twenty-eight: Life and stuff..

A/n I'm going to be going back and forth in this chapter from John and Sam also im going to try and do some flashbacks also and also a couple of sex scenes.

John's pov

It had been two weeks since John had left and went back to raw him and Samantha talked as much as they could with their busy schedules John was excited it was summer slam he got to see her again, he loved her so much he was still having problems with the whole Dave issue but what man wouldn't? this man had sex with her and might have knocked her up and she has to be around him almost 24/7! I sighed turning his head over looking her curled up next to me, I smiled and kissed her fore head "I love you shorty always and forever"

He got up and walked over to his son's bed watching him sleep he sat down next to the bed thinking he prayed everyday that the baby would be his they would find out in a month or two depending on her. He ran his hand through his sons hair smiling he got up and started the coffee he didn't like the fact Sam still drank a lot of caffeine while pregnant but his seen her with no caffeine in her system and wow was she a bitch! He chuckled thinking back to when they were teenagers.

The phone rang she looked at the clock 7 am she had just gotten back to sleep from fighting with her mom about not going to school who in hell would be calling her? 

"_what?"_

"_rise and shine sun shine wake up we're on our way over"_

"_john do not come over here I am not waking up this fucking early!'_

"_we'll be there in thirty minutes love you shorty laters"_

_she sighed looking at the phone as she turned it off and throw the blanket over her head "screw them I am not getting up!"_

_she went back to sleep to be woken up by john shaking her, she came up and punched him in the nose and gasped "Oh my god j bear are you ok?''_

_john held his nose not letting her look at it trying to freak her out she grabbed his arm and pulled it away seeing nothing was wrong with him and smacked him laying back down sighing "so who's all here?"_

"_Just me shorty"_

_she smiled "cool come lay with me"_

_John laid down next to her wrapping his big arms around her tiny waist taking in her smell he kissed her neck as she turned around facing him she smiled and kissed him._

"_eww morning breath" john smiled and laughed " im just kidding shorty" he kissed her back and moaned as she deepened the kiss she looked up at him and bit her bottom lip._

"_John I want you to be my first"_

"_are you sure?"_

"_Yea I am"_

_He smiled and kissed her kissed her neck leaving a small but noticeable hicky he took off her sports bra she was sleeping in and kissed down to her right breast kissing all around her getting more excited as she moaned his name he sucked on her nipple for a few second's while caressing her left breast he moved over to the other one doing the same thing, with his other hand he pulled off her boxers to see she didn't have any under wear on he smiled kissing down her stomach __she let out a soft moan as she felt my fingers rubbing against her clit, she took the chain she bought me off setting it on her night stand taking of my jersey I smiled as I looked down and saw her undoing my pants and helped her get them off along with my boxers, I came up and kissed her I got up a grabbed a condom from my wallet as I slipped it on I looked at her._

"_are you sure shorty?"_

_she nodded her head as I came back up and kissed her as I entered her, she dug her nails into my back so hard it broke skin I groaned a little and whispered in her ear "Don't worry baby girl it'll get better I promise" I thrusted in and out of her and smiled as I felt her ease up and start to move with me moaning in pleasure._

I was brought out of my thoughts as someone was knocking on the door I sighed and grabbed a pair of basketball shorts putting them on and walking to the door I answered it seeing Dave standing there.

"Sam ready?"

"No come on in she's not even up yet"

Dave chuckled and walked in sitting down on the couch as I walked into our room I bent down beside her side of the bed a lightly shook her.

"Baby wake up daves here"

she squinted out of her eye and glared "Im so sleepy baby"

I chuckled "I know"….

Samantha P.O.V

I felt john kiss me and smiled a little god I loved this man, Dave and I hadn't really talked much about that night, I still had feelings for Dave but tried to ignore them I knew in my heart John was the one I loved that this feelings for Dave must be just lust is all.

I fell back asleep dreaming off…

"_Oh my god girl look at him isn't he hot as hell? Damn boy got fine!"_

_the girl laughed "I just don't see it girl sorry"_

_Samantha looked at her friend amazed she didn't she looked back over at john who was playing basketball with her brother, she smiled happy that her older brother was staying with them for a little bit, their dad and his mom couldn't handle him so he got to go to her house, her friend snapped her fingers in front of her as John and Randy were standing in front of the she looked at them "What?"_

"_Your mom called she said she wont be home tell late so for us to order pizza, she said you knew were the money was?"_

_Samantha sighed and got up walking to her moms room and grabbed thirty dollars from the jar and walked back handing it to randy._

"_Im going to take a shower"_

_she walked to her room grabbing a pair of gray short shorts and a black sports bra she jumped in the shower thinking nothing but john how hot he was and how she wished he would notice her, but what sixteen year old would notice a fourteen girl she sighed and got out, thirty minutes later she came out of the bathroom warring her shorts and sports bra with her hair down and wet brushed out she was sitting on the couch when the pizza guy knocked on the door she sighed opening._

_The kid looked at her chest, Samantha for fourteen was well off in the chest and butt area, she sighed and cleared her throat_

"_Oh um that will be 27.71"_

"_one second"_

_she walked over to her brother room and opened the door, she coughed as the room smelled of pot she rolled her eyes._

"_I need the pizza money"_

_John looked up and saw Samantha damn that girl looked fucking good! He knew it was wrong for him to feel this way he was almost three years older then her and was her older brother friend but damn girl was fine._

"_Here and get some fucking clothes on damn"_

_she rolled her eyes and handed the thirty dollars to the guy at the door._

"_Keep the change" she shut the door before he could say anything as John and randy were walking out Grace came down from her room they were all sitting I the living room eating pizza, Samantha thought she noticed john kept looking at her but shook it off, John can get any little fucking hood rat on this street why would he want her?_

_Grace smirked "Hey I have an idea why don't we play truth or dare"_

"_Im in" randy agreed with the game only because he liked grace _

"_Yea me to" John looked at me to see if I was in or not_

"_I guess I'll play" I hated this game_

_we had been playing for an hour now with stupid things and then it all got interesting._

_Grace looked at me "Sam truth or dare?"_

"_Dare"_

_she smirked "I dare you to go in your room with John and make out for ten minutes"_

_I glared at her knowing what she was doing and shook my head no, I was surprised to see John stand up and look at me like he had been waiting for this to happen all night, we walked into my room and shut the door and sat down on my bed a little embarrassed by my room is was done in a mix of hot pink blue and purple _

_John sat down next to me and leaned in grabbed my neck kissing me he pulled away looking at me wierdly "You haven't ever kissed a guy huh?"_

_I looked at him "I guess not really"_

_John smiled "Well Im glad im your first"_

_He leaned in and kissed me as we started making out we fell on my bed and stayed there all night just kissing, I loved kissing him it just felt so good and right!._

I was brought out of me dream by John waking me up I don't remember what I said at first but then I realized what he was talking about and jumped out of bed yelling "shit our sighing at the mall!"

I ran around the room and grabbed a pair of dark blue jean dickies of mine and a hot pink t-shirt that said "blonde do it best" I could barely fir in my pants they were so tight, I brushed my hair quickly and ran into the bathroom brushing my teeth and throwing my makeup in my purse and throw my hair up in a messy bun and grabbed my shoes and socks running back into the room where john was just smiling at me I laughed.

"what?"

"nothing shorty"

I smiled at him and kissed him "I should be back before the show if not Vickie's oldest chy is supposed to come to the hotel room to watch Christopher tonight I told her id give her forty bucks twenty for babysitting and twenty for pizza or something to eat for them"

John nodded his head and grabbed her arm giving her a passionate kiss "I love you shorty"

"I love you J bear"

she walked out to the living room area and her and Dave left.

We had just got with the sighing and thanks to my pants I was in so much pain, Dave looked over at me.

"what's wrong?"

"my jeans are to tight they hurt" I said tears almost coming he pulled the car over and got out walking to the trunk into his bag he grabbed me a pair of his gray sweats and his white adidas t-shirt he handed them to me and I smiled "Thank you do you mind if I change now?''

he shook his head getting out of the car and standing against it facing the opposite direction.

I changed real quick and knocked on the window letting him know I was done he got back in and we pulled off to the arena.

"better?"

"much thank you I guess its time for me to get some new clothes"

"Yea it is"

"Dave"

"yea""

"are you mad at me or something?"

he sighed I think he knew this talk was going to happen "No sweetie im not but I like you a lot and its just easier for me right now I know and respect the fact that your with john"

Samantha nodded as they headed to the arena.

John walked into the arena and was looking for Sam he saw her sitting on some trunks with the hardy boys laughing and having a good time he walked up.

"hey man what's up?" Jeff asked John.

"not much just looking for my fiancé"

I smiled and told the guys id talk to them later and went off with John he looked down at the huge clothes I was wearing and back up at me with questioning eyes I laughed

"My jeans were hurting me actually they did cut me so Dave loaned me some clothes to wear" I pulled down the side of the sweats so he could see the cut from my jeans on my hip.

"Damn girl you need some new clothes it cant be good for you or the baby"

I smiled until we turned the corner and there she was the women who should win the whore of the centaury at my locker room door talking to Dave as we got closer I could hear the conversation

"Melina I don't want you I would have to drugged to sleep with you again your nasty maybe a ring crew would want you"

melina ran her hand up his arm "Oh you don't mean that and I know it"

that was when I stepped forward in between them "I suggest you get the hell away from my locker room you see the fucking name on it mine so just stay the hell away from anything that has my name all over it!"

John was leaning against the wall watching what was going on smiling.

"Well I'm outside of "your" locker room talking to Dave and he doesn't have your name on him"

"Well he kind of does see melina im sure you know and im sure your loving it but im pregnant and it might be Dave's daughter and I just heard him telling you he doesn't want you nasty whore ass!"

Melina smirked seeing John out of the corner of her eye "Yea he wants you and only you his own personal whore, yea Sam I heard all about the kisses you two did after the cameras went off, my cousin is one of the camera men for smack down"

"WHAT?"

John came marching up and melina smirked "Opps did I just let out a secret?" she laughed and walked away, I glared at bitch was lucky I was knocked up right now but just wait till this lil girl is out of me.

I looked at John and tried grabbing his arm he yanked it away with questions in his eyes.

"John I" I didn't get to finish

"Wrong fucking answers Sam!"

Dave stepped forward "John it was my fault I kissed her and she tried to push me off but I kept kissing her" Dave said lying through his teeth for me.

John shook his head looking at Dave "Do you think im stupid man? You and I were best friends I know how you are with women if she says no then it DOESN'T FUCKING HAPPEN!" John turned around stomping off to his locker room he walked in punching the wall as Randy looked up at him.

"Man what the hell?"

"She was fucking kissing on him this whole fucking time! God I was stupid to think she would come over here and nothing would happen"

John sat down as randy looked at him not knowing what to tell him, none of this made sense to him they were just fine all giddy and happy and shit.

"_Man fuck you" John said as he throw the basketball at Randy watching randy tossed it in the air into the hoop._

"_Im just saying you make out with my baby sister all week and then you bring her here? What the fuck is up with that?"_

"_I don't know man I like your sister and all" John stopped where he was talking looking at Samantha getting off of the bus for her summer school he saw this big guy who he knew and he knew he wasn't good with his arm around Samantha as they were walking up, they got to the end of the drive way where john could here them._

"_Chris your sweet and all and you and I are good friends but I just don't see you that way"_

"_What are you talking about every girl see me that way"_

"_Well I don't"_

"_Whatever see you later"_

_she walked up the drive way and got pissed seeing some girl hanging on john and ever more pissed when she saw who it was she glared at randy when he mouthed to her he had nothing to do with it, she threw he bag on the porch and ran down the street to Chris._

"_Hey you want to go out to night get something to eat?"_

"_I thought you said you don't see me like that"_

_she looked behind her shoulder and back to him "Yea well I changed my mind so come over here around hmm 6ish"_

_she smirked walking back up to her house and back up to the porch grabbing her bag and went into the house to her room, she was so mad she slammed her door shut, how could he play her like that and of all bitches to do it with he had to do it with the one who she hated the most._

_She grabbed her phone and called grace_

"_Im going out with Chris tonight because I saw John with fucking chauntel at my house right now"_

"_Holy shit im on my way over if a fight breaks out I want to be there" she hung before I could say anymore that means I had to leave my room to wait for her ass to get here, I called my mom and let her know I would be going out not like it mattered any way she had to work late again tonight._

_I walked out of my room and saw them sitting in the kitchen god her voice just made me want to go in there and knock the shit out of her, she had that Fran dressier laugh._

_I sat on the couch turning on the TV just got some noise to get her loud ass out of my head, John walked her out of the door and then back in by himself he looked at me and sat down on the couch._

"_I take your pissed at me huh?"_

"_nope it isn't like we're dating just kissing right?"_

"_shorty I like you a lot I mean I get shit from your brother and the rest of the guys"_

"_well you sure have a funny way of showing that you like me"_

_he sighed "Yea I know that was a stupid idea"_

_I looked at him and got up "yea it was"_

_I walked back into my room thinking that would make him leave me alone but he followed me shutting the door, I sighed sitting on my bed._

"_Im not kissing you anymore"_

_he sat down next to me putting his arm around me pulling me closer to him he kissed me forehead "what if I asked you to be my girlfriend?"_

_I looked at him and rolled my eyes pulling away from him laying down yawning_

_He lay down next to me put his arm around my waist "I mean it shorty, there's something about you that I can't get my head away from"_

_I looked at him "john im fourteen you're sixteen"_

"_So"_

_I sighed this is what I wanted so why did I have to ague about it? "Yes john I will be your girlfriend"_

_He smiled and leaned down kissing me, I loved kissing him there was just something bout his lips that I just loved! I giggled happily, I curled up next to him falling asleep_

I was pulled out of my thought by randy talking to me about the match I sighed as I got up following him to the curtain just as daves match was over and he was announced as the winner.

Dave came through the curtain and just kept going, she came through and my heart sank I could see her face tear stained she stopped in front of me and I grabbed her arm she looked up at me and I pulled her close to me.

"Come to my locker room later ok? I love you shorty"

she sniffled "I love you J bear"

my music started to play "hey be careful I love you" she walked back to her lockeroom as I went out to defend my title.

I walked back to my lockeroom I shared with Dave and sighed sitting down "Dave can I borrow those clothes still"

He looked at me and shook his head yes as he sat down exhausted, I walked into the bathroom changing walking back out and smiling at him I give him a hug "Congratlions Dave you did awesome out there"

Dave hugged me back "Thank you"

"So what are you going to do tonight?"

"Oh sweetie im going back to the hotel im exhausted!"

I laughed "you sound like an old man"

"I am an old man" he chuckled

"THIS IS NOT FAIR YOU CANNOT DO THIS TO ME!" 

"_Sweetie your dad really wants to spend some time with you its only for a few weeks"_

"_Mom I hate them over there Nancy is horrible to me please don't make me do this please" I said tears coming down my face, how could she make me leave everything I loved and enjoyed here to go somewhere were I would be miserable and treated like crap, I looked at randy who had agreed with me that his mom treated me like crap and our dad allowed._

"_If you don't want to you don't have to but think about it tonight and give me an answer in the morning"_

_John walked through the door and saw me storm off to my room he looked at randy "What's wrong with her?"_

"_My dad is wanting her to come home with me next week and stay for a couple of months and she doesn't want to, can't say I blame her I don't want to either"_

_John sighed "I'll be right back"_

_Randy nodded, john knocked on my door and walked in I was laying on my bed with music blaring he turned my stereo and I looked at him tears running down my face he came and hugged me._

"_I don't want to go John its horrible over their Nancy is so mean to me!" I cried to him holding him, he kissed the top of my head._

"_Shhh baby its ok" he held me till I passed out from crying he laid me down in my bed and covered me up, he kissed the top of my head and walked out of my room into the living room where my mom and randy were talking._

"_Chris my mom is pretty bad to her that's why and our dad allows it out of guilt"_

"_I know but your dad is threating custody and lets face it over there compared to here?"_

"_Yea I know maybe we can figure something out"_

_John sat down as my mom looked at him "How is she?"_

"_She cried herself to sleep" john said a little pissed off over this _

_randy sighed "Why does he even care? I mean if he cared enough about her he wouldn't let my mom talk to her the way she does"_

_Randy smiled looking up at John "I got an idea why don't you come with us as my friend? That would get Samantha to go and when you have to leave she can go with you"_

_John looked at randy "I don't know I'll talk to my parents"_

_They turned on the ps2 and started playing their games._

I looked up and saw my brother on the screen standing over John's fallen body with the belt I sighed.

I started to pack up our locker room when Vickie came in and hugged me.

"I got you little angel some stuff hope you don't mind"

"no not all but you know you don't have to do this?"

"I know I wanted to sweetie"

she handed me a little pink glitzy bag I smiled looking in it Dave came behind me to see

I pulled out a pink lacy girly dress that was precious with white tights and pink little ballerina shoes and a t-shirt that said "I pulled an all nighter" I laughed and gave Vickie a hug "Thank you"

"No problem"

she had to get going I looked over at Dave "Um I need to go and talk to John but would you mind taking my stuff back to the hotel and letting chy go and watching Chris for me please?"

Dave laughed "Yea go fix your engagement again"

I laughed and grabbed my purse walking out of the room with the little bag Vickie give me I wanted to show John, I tried to smile but I was nervous as hell.

I didn't bother to knock on Johns door I just opened it and what I saw destroyed me.

"What the hell is this?"

Melina jumped off of John covering her upper half she grabbed her shirt and bra and left I glared at her and then glared at John.

"Baby it's not what is looks like I swear!"

"Then fucking tell me what is it John?" I screamed at him slamming the door shut

"She came in here and took her shirt off and baby at first I tried to fight her and tell her no and she took her bra off and started kissing me that all it was just a kiss"

I picked up one of johns books and threw it at him "with the women who has managed to ruin our relationship twice now!"

John ducked as the book flew pass his head "Like you so innocent kissing Dave!"

At that time my brother walked in the lockeroom and sighed I looked at him and smiled giving him a hug "Congratloiutons big brother!"

"hey Im going to take Christopher tonight where is he?"

"his at my room wit chy Dave said he was going to let chy go since I'll be a little bit longer"

Randy nodded and grabbed his bag and left giving his baby sister a hug.

John looked at me and sighed "You need a ride"

I just shook my head yes I was too mad to cry and I had to grind my jaw to keep from saying anything.

We got into the car and john tried to put his hand on my thigh I moved away from him he sighed we got back to the hotel and went to my room seeing it empty I saw down taking my shoes off.

"Why John of all people why her?"

he sat down next to me "I don't know baby of all people why him?"

"Im attracted to him" I didn't want to lie anymore it was just making things to messed up John looked at me and shook his head

"Are you attracted to me still?"

"Yes John I am I love you im in love with you"

"Then how could we be in this position?"

"gods testing us making sure we can handle this I don't know John"

they sat there in silent for thirty minutes John looked at her.

"what are you thinking"

"That im starving"

I got up and ordered a pizza from dominoes, I looked at John and sighed sitting down next him I took his hand and held it laying down on his lap, how could he just break my heart and yet I still need his touch?

John laid down on top of me I pushed him and yelled at him "No John you cant do this you cant break my heart and then make me feel better it doesn't work that way!"

He looked at me in shock as the tears started to finally come "Please John just go please I just need to be alone tonight"

"No shorty Im not leaving you alone like this please lets just talk"

I glared at him and grabbed my purse and walked out of the room I know I was wrong for kissing Dave but all I did was kiss him I didn't sleep with him again I didn't take my top off for him I didn't do anything it started to rain and I heard John calling after me I started to walk faster and then I got to his door I just needed to think so I knocked

He answered in nothing but sweats looking at her weirdly

"Can I hang out here for a little bit please?"

he nodded letting me in I sat down on the couch Dave sat down next to me and wrapped his arms around me as I cried into his chest soaking it.

"She was sitting on his lap they're wear making out and she didn't have a shirt or ne thing on nothing" I sobbed into his chest, he laid his head on my head "Shh its ok sweetie what did he say?"

"That he tried to stop her which I know I seem like a hierocrat right now but Dave you and I only kissed you had your pants on and I didn't show you my tits or anything like that if I walked in on them just kissing I probably wouldn't be like this"

Dave nodded his head he went to something but my phone rang it was John I sighed

"Hello?" I sniffled

"Baby please come back to the room so we can talk about this I love you and she isn't anything to me please!"

"John I'll come back in a little bit right now I need to just think and I cant do that with you right there ok?"

"Okay I love you" he said unsure if I would say it back I bit my lip and sighed knowing I had to say it I couldn't hang up the phone with out saying it to him.

"I love you J bear" I hung and sighed as Dave brought me a cup of ice water I sighed calling my brother

"hey" I said trying to hold back my tears maybe it was just being pregnant was why I was so emotional

"Hey are you ok john called me to see if you were here were are you?"

I sighed I could lie so im just walking around or im at Vickie's or I could tell the truth

"Im at daves room"

"Samantha you know this could make things worse right?"

"worse then what they already are randy worse then me having feelings for Dave and being in love with John worse then me fucking being knocked up and not sure who the daddy is has an idea but not really happened on the same day! Worse then walking in to seeing my fiancé making out with the women who now for the third time has put are relationship on the fucking rocks who and she didn't have a shirt or bra on so I got to see it all and not just kissing was going on randy im not stupid!"

Randy sighed he could tell his baby sister was about to snap and he felt bad for her he looked over at John who was sitting in his room and sighed "sweetie to me it sounds like you have a lot you need to work out and those people if they really care they'll give you the time and space you need to work it out I'll have Christopher tonight so don't worry bout him just get you head straight and don't make any rash decisions until you know what you want"

"Okay I love you big brother and tell John cause I know his there that I do love him ok?"

"Ok I will I love you" Randy hung up the phone and looked at John and shook his head

"You guys need to stop this she cant take much more John I know my sister and I know her limits and she a pinky toe of crossing it and she will snap John"

"I know man where is she?"

Randy knew if he told John the truth it wouldn't be good for his sister "She's walking around"

John sighed and leaned his head back.

I couldn't believe this whole mess I just wanted to go to sleep and wake up and everything be worked out for her.

She looked at Dave and smiled putting her hand on her stomach "I feel so bad for this little girl"

"Why's that?"

"this whole situation"

Dave sighed and knelt down putting his hand on her stomach "This little girl will be the luckiest little girl alive if she's mine then Im sure John will take her as his own also and she will have two daddies and if she's johns then she will have a good daddy so either way she wins because she already has the best mommy in the world and the coolest big brother in the world"

Samantha had tears rolling down her face she leaned in and kissed Dave he pulled away and she shook her head no and kissed him again.


	29. he hold my heart

Chapter twenty-nine

Dave and I were making out when all of a sudden I flashed back

_I was on the phone with John it was two in the morinign I sighed yawning I had to go to school tommrow! _

"_Baby I gotta go I'll talk to you later"_

"_Ok hey"_

"_hmm?"_

"_I love you" I started choking on my water that was the first time he said that to me I was started to freak out I mean I wanted to say it back I truly did but I couldn't._

"_I uh I um I gotta go" I hung up the phone it had been two months since john said that to me, I felt the same way but was scared to say it back._

_John and I way laying in her bed watching a movie she was wrapped up in his arms she looked at the clock and smile 11:59 one more minute till valentines day._

_She looked up at John and smiled "Can we talk?"_

_John got a little nervous "Um sure"_

"_You know back in decemeber when you told me you loved me?"_

""_Yea"_

"_well I just wanted to tell you that I love you to"_

_John smiled and climbed ontop of me kissing me "God I love you so much and I know one day we're going to be married and have kids and be so happy!" he kissed me again._

I pushed dave off of me and grabbed my purse and phone walking out of the room what the fuck am I doing I love John why am I trying to hurt him? I felt tears coming down, I felt so lost in this whole mess I walked to a park that was right down the street from the hotel.

I sat down on one the swings and started thinking.

I giggled "John stop that" 

_He laughed at me and got up shaking his head, we were sitting on the couch watching t.v. it was only me and him home we were waiting for my brother to call to let us know he was in town, Randy had messed up with the military and it was two weeks before my 16__th__ birthday._

_John leaned over kissing my neck making me laugh again I turned my head to look at him and he kissed me laying me down on the couch we were making out, I moaned as I felt his hand go up my shirt caressing my breast's he took my tank top off and smiled at me kissing my colar bone down to my breasts and back up kissing me again._

_We were so into what we were doing we didn't hear the door open, we heard someone clearing their throat._

_I looked over Johns shoulders and gasped their stood my stepmother,farther and older brother._

_I pushed John off of me grabbing my shirtand putting it on._

_John stood up shoving his hands in his pockets not sure what to do._

"_Randy I thought you were going to call?"_

_nancy laughed "And miss the show?"_

_I glared at her "Um Nacy I said rudely dad this is John my boyfriend"_

_John stuck out his hand and my farther stared at it and shook his head sitting down Randy sighed mouthing he was sorry I shook my head and looked at John_

_Hey walked up to me and put his hand on my stomach "Im going to go shorty I have to get to work anyways I'll see you later love you"_

"_Love you" I said as he walked out the front door I sighed sitting down in the reclinear_

"_I didn't know both of you were going to be here?"_

_my dad looked at me "How old is that boy?"_

_I sighed "Dad him and I have been going out since I was fourteen! Its not that big of a deal"_

_My dad looked at me "I asked you a question missy now answer it"_

_Nancy smirked at me and I rolled my eyes "His eighteen"_

_My dad's head looked like it was going to blow off "does you mother know this?"_

"_Yes dad she does and she's ok with it I've known him forever, Randy and him are like best friends"_

_Our dad looked over at randy and back to me " I cant bieive that your mother is ok with her still 15 year old daughter dating a 18 year old man"_

_Nancy just couldn't wait to jump in "Well of course she is she has no vaulue or morals"_

_I blew my top just as my mom was wlaking in "You know what Nacny my mother is a great fucking person! She is a great mom and the reason why shes ok with me and John is because John makes me happy and she knows his a good guy! And by the way it took my mom and my dad to have sex it takes to to sleep together so get off of my case and get off my moms over it it was damn near six teen years ago get over and dad im going to be with John so you just have to accept that"_

_My mom looked at me and back to randy "What is going on?"_

_Nancy was glaring at me "Well your daughter was making out and half naked with her boyfriend on the couch when we walked in"_

_My dad looked at nancy and sighed "Sweetie heres the keys go check us into the hotel I need to talk with my daughter"_

_Nancy stormed off mad as hell over that I smirked and wave bye._

_My dad and mom were sitting in the kitchen talking…_

"_Bob I know the age is different but he treats he good his very repecful and he makes her happy his a good guy"_

"_Yes shes told me that but if his so respectful why was she half naked with him on top of her when I walked in?"_

_my mom sighed "Bob they're still teenagers"_

"_I want sam to come and stay with me for coming up school year"_

"_No abouslty not bob and try and force it and see what happens she hates it there! And I will get the best lawer and make sure it doesn't happen if I have to"_

_my dad sighed and got up he give us a hug and left…_

My cell phone was ringing I sighed seeing it was john

"Hey"

"hey"

I started to cry "Come get me please John"

"Where are you?"

"the park down the street on the swings"

"Okay baby I'll be there"

we hung up and I cried waiting for him I heard someone walking up to me and looked up seeing John and I cried harder he knelt down and hugged me, I felt my shirt get wet and looked up seeing John crying

"\Shorty you scared the holy shit out of me!"

"John I made out with dave tonight"

John sighed rubbing his hand against his forehead

"How about from this moment on we wipe the slate clean now we cant change the fact that this little girl might be daves but we can start fresh from right here"

I hugged him clinging onto his shirt crying "I like that idea"

John smiled and picked me up carring me to the car he put me in the pasager seat and got in driving t the hotel, we got into our room and couldn't keep our hands off of each other

He carefully moved us into the room on the bed he moved up against me as we kiss slowly undressing me he looked at my body in amamzment and started kissing all over it as if he was re-claiming what was his to start with, I pulled off his belt and pants while kissing him I moaned Johns name.

"Mm baby I just need you right now"

he looked up at me and smiled coming back in and jammed him in me I kissed him from keep from yelling out, we hade raw rough sex for a good two hours and then John made love to me for another two hours, he finally came and fall ontop of me he moved over and laid next to me holding me, he kissed my cheek.

"I love you shorty"

"I love you j bear" I smiled knowing in my heart for sure that this is right where I was supposed to be.

A/n I don't know if randys mother name is nacyi forgot it and made one up! Hope u guys likes it sorry so short! Please review with comments and ideas!


	30. who's your daddy

Chapter thirty: Who's you daddy?

A/n im not too good with dates okay so Samantha is three months along which mean she would have gotten pregnant in august I think? And right now it's October in my story

It had been a mouth or so and I felt like John and I were stronger then ever, Dave and I had talked and we were good Smack down and Raw were doing a show together. We had done the paternity test and they were going to call me with the results I went to the same doctor as I did with Christopher I refused to have a bunch of different doctors and he agreed that if I wasn't in town when this baby was born to fly out and Stephanie already said she'd chater a plane for him so I was happy.

Samantha and Dave walked into the arena Samantha was leaning on Dave and Dave had his arm around her laughing.

"This doesn't look good"

"Yea well I don't care Im three months pregnant and have already gain 10 pounds and im exhausted when I see john this is how im walking also"

Dave chuckled as the rounded they corner and saw John "Come take your fiancé"

John looked over and smiled and frowns seeing Dave having his arm around her he shook his head walking over hugging her "What are you doing?"

"Im fat and tired leave me alone"

Dave walked away and yelled, "Don't forget cranky as hell!"

I rolled my eyes "He just can't handle me in the morning"

I turned around and kissed John, I moaned as John deepened the kiss he opened his eyes and saw melina and made sure she saw it, he broke the kiss and smiled.

"Mmm I missed you shorty"

"I missed you to J bear"

John bent down "And I missed you to angel you giving your mama hell? Be good for mommy she's had it rough these past few months with you" he kissed her stomach and stood up I smiled at him. My brother came around the corner and hugged me.

"Hey big lil sister how's my niece?" I laughed

"She's fine"

Randy smiled at my pregnant belly, Candice walked by with out saying anything to me I looked at randy questioning randy shrugged his shoulder as I heard a loud screech down the hall and saw mickie running towards me.

"Oh my god look at you where's little man?"

"His with Vickie's daughter chy she's traveling with us"

"Oh well I want to see him when is this little one due?"

"She's due in April same month as Christopher was"

"Oh it's a girl congrats" a stage crew called mickie and she smiled "I'll see you after the show we should go out to dinner all of us and bring little man" she said hopping away I laughed.

"I should go find Vickie or teddy babe I'll see you in a little bit"

John smiled at me "Yea baby love you"

I was trying to find one of my bosses when the phone ring I saw the number and my stomach did flips all over the place.

"Hello"

"Is miss.orton there?"

"This is here"

"Oh hello Samantha its dr.tindall we got your results in would you like to know now or make an appt?"

"Now"

"Okay hold on a second let me get the file…okay here its Dave batista is the farther"

I gulped and felt sick "Um thanks I'll talk to you later" I hung up the phone and ran to the nearest bathroom I ran into a stall and throw up till I couldn't any more I started to cry I wished Angel was Johns how am I going to tell him this news? Stephanie walked in and heard me crying she walked in the stall

"Sweetie what is wrong is it you and John again?"

"No I got the results in"

Stephanie already knew by my reaction the baby was daves she sighed and hugged me she pulled her cell phone out calling Paul

"Baby is john around, okay well bring him to the bathroom by the concessions im here with Sam and she's not good"

Ten minutes later John came running in the bathroom

"shorty what's wrong?"

I looked up at him as Stephanie walked out of the bathroom "I got the results she's daves"

John sighed and hugged me holding me, he was disappointed angel wasn't his but he needed to be strong for Sam right at that moment he knew she did love him and did want angel to be his, he held her while she cried.

"Baby im so sorry"

"Shh don't be its ok"

John held her like that for two hours; she looked up at him and had the urge to kiss him.

"What was that for?"

"For being you"

He smiled as they got up and walked out of the bathroom.

It was later that night, I didn't feel like going to dinner but made John go and take Christopher with, I needed to tell Dave and have time to myself, I picked up my cell phone staring at it I took a deep breath blowing it out.

I dialed his number

"Hello?"

"Hey Dave its Sam I need to talk to you can you come to my room please?"

"Yea sure I'll be there in a second"

We hung up and I was walking around nervous when I heard a knock "Okay this is it" I said to myself as I walked over to the door opening it I tried to smile as he walked in.

"What's up?"

"Um well I got the results in today and well you're the farther"

I figured to rip the band-aid off type of deal, Dave sat down.

"Wow I mean I can't say im not happy I have another child are you ok?"

I sighed sitting down "Yea at first it was a shock but im ok now"

Dave smiled and hugged me he looked down at the bump and leaned down and kissed my stomach "Hi baby girl Im your daddy"

I smiled we sat there talking for awhile

"So where are you guys going to live?"

I sighed "I don't know I mean I figured if angel turned out to be johns it would be easier to deiced between Arizona and Boston but since you're her dad I don't want you to feel like I don't know how to explain it"

Dave put his hand on my knee "You do what feels right to you and we'll figure it out down the road ok?"

I smiled and nodded my head giving him a hug we heard the door open and I pulled away seeing john I smiled at him and got up grabbing a sleeping Christopher from him and walked him into the room.

Dave looked up at John "So…"

John sighed and walked over to him holding out his hand "lets end this shit for angel and Sam"

Dave took Johns hand and shook it, I walked out and saw that and smiled we all sat down and started talking..

"Man hopefully this little girl is nothing like you were babe"

"I wasn't that bad"

"Yes you were, Dude when she was seven teen randy came to vist her and she didn't like his girlfriend and this girl was talking mad shit to Sam right in front of her and Sam told randy to get his bitch under check and randy flipped out and she threw one of those huge ass bottles of bleach at him and it opened up and got all over him and most people would have stopped and been like oh shit are you ok not Sam she told him well that's what you get for fucking with me punk" John laughed I smiled and shook my head looking at an amused Dave

"Okay yes I have a anger problem and I was a wild child back in my day, Im that country song I saw mama fore she was mama that's me"

We sat up all of us all night just talking and having a good time and for the first time I felt stress free and happy….


	31. there goes my life

Chapter thirty-one: There goes my life

It was December now and I was about five in half months along her and Dave was walking through a mall getting Christopher some Christmas presents and some stuff for angel.

Dave went off some where he didn't tell me where he took Christopher with so I could do some shopping for him my phone rang it was john I smiled

"Hey baby"

"Hey shorty whatcha doing?"

"Shopping for the kids what about you?"

"Just got done working out whatcha getting?"

"Some toys and clothes and stuff"

John smiled on the other end

We talked for awhile until he had to go I sighed, I rubbed my lower back I kept getting sharp little pains in it, I had a appoint with my doctor for it in a couple of days we were doing a show in phoenix which made it easier.

I was done with my shopping I had gotten angel a bunch of little onsies and dresses and stuff like that and Christopher a few outfits as well and A LOT of toys Dave was carrying all the bags out that wouldn't fit in the stroller laughing.

We got in the car and I sat down breathing in and out Dave looked at me considered

"Maybe we should take you to the hospital"

"No im fine I swear"

He nodded and started to drive to the hotel we got to the hotel and carried everything up, I winced in pain and laid down on the bed, Dave and I had to share a room he walked in and climbed on my bed taking my shirt off and laying me on my side, he started to message my lower half of my back, I moaned and closed my eyes

"Mmm that feels good"

Dave smiled "Well Im glad I can help"

I turned over and looked at him and smiled I kissed his cheek "You're a sweetheart Dave"

He smiled and got up looking at the time "Well we got to go to the arena"

He picked up the bags and Christopher as we were walking out.

A few hours later we were in the locker room about to shoot a scene with Dave and ric flair I winced as the pain was coming back and stronger I couldn't figure out what this was but it was starting to scare me.

We were in the middle of the scene

"Ric man its good to see you what brings you by?"

Ric held up a little pink bag and looked at me "a little birdie told me you two were having a girl come here baby girl he gave me a hug and looked at Dave you take care of her"

I couldn't help but wince hard in the scene as Dave and ric looked at me not knowing what to do I looked at Dave with pain in my eyes and gasped as I looked at the floor

"Dave my water just broke"

The camera guy imadalty turned the camera off as Rick made me sit down on the couch I was wincing as the pain was coming in stronger and harder as Dave was calling the doctor

"Well she's been having pain in her lower back for the past few days as you know and just right now her water just broke, ok good Sams? Okay we'll meet you there"

He helped me up and told Rick to let Vickie and teddy know he grabbed our bags and phones and walked as fast as he could with me to the car he got me in the car and ran over to the other side of the car.

I grabbed his hand on the way there scared he looked at me and smiled "Just breath baby you'll get you there its going to be ok" he said sounding like he was trying to convince himself more then me.

We got into a room right away as they hooked me up to machines to watch my contract actions I had Dave call john and he was on his way I couldn't believe this why? Why my baby girl? Why when everything was finally ok?

An/ sorry so short and lame ill get my up tonight or tomorrow night!


	32. making it throw the storm

-1Chapter thirty two: making it throw the storm

I had been in labor for two hours all my dr could say that was good was that I wasn't dilating quickly, I blew a puff of air out as I looked at Dave I smiled he had been so great with this he had called john for me and made sure Christopher was taken care of.

I winced as another contraction came, they couldn't give me anything for the pain because of the baby, and Dave came and grabbed my hand rubbing his thumb on my forehead

I smiled as it was over and looked at him

"How could this happen to us to our daughter?"

Dave leaned down and kissed her on the forehead "I don't know its going to be ok I promise"

I smiled and laid my head back down on the pillow I sighed where John was?

We were watching TV when my door slowly opened and in walked my brother and John right behind John went to the other side of my bed and kissed my forehead

"So sorry it took so long are you ok? How's the baby?"

I sighed "Um I'm three cinmaters dilated so far her heartbeat and everything is good she doesn't seem to be in distress or anything like that"

John nodded "Okay how are you?"

I looked at him and felt everyone in the room wasn't there I was trying hard not to work myself up or cry I knew all it would do is cause more damage I took a deep breath "im sacred John and I keep thinking this is my fault I mean we all know the question why is my baby going to be born premature? But what's the answer did I do something wrong health wise? Morally what?"

John sighed and leaned over hugging me "No baby you didn't anything wrong you are one of the healthiest people I know and you have nothing morally wrong baby you fucked up and you made it right that's all that matters"

Randy got up and stood by my feet "Sweetie his right you didn't do anything wrong don't think like that ok"

I nodded my head as I felt another contraction hit both John and Dave let me hold there hands this one hurt the most.

It had been eight hours later and I was not about to start to push my daughter into this world I asked Dave if he minded if john and randy stayed in the room with us and he said no.

Randy was on my right and john was at my feet and Dave was at my left side

"Okay Samantha you know how this goes you push until I tell you to stop"

I nodded my head as I squeezed Dave and Randy's hands as I pushed amazingly just like I did with Christopher I got my daughter out in three and a half pushes but I didn't get to hold her or anything they rushed her over to the baby icu she was 4ibs even she from what I could see had dark dark hair already and sighed as john came and kissed my head

"You did good baby"

He stood up and shook Daves hand "Congrats man"

It had been a few hours and they were going to let me and Dave only in to see angel

We walked in and I leaned against Dave for support she was in an incubator hooked up to a bunch of wired and is and cords

"What are all these for?"

"To help her breath and monter her heart"

I nodded as I looked at her I looked at Dave "she's look so much like you"

He smiled and looked down at her "I was thinking she looked a lot like both of us"

He hugged me as both cried for a little bit I asked the nurse if my brother and fiancé could come in and she let them in randy looked at angel and a tear came down his face

"She's so little"

"Yea I know" I said looking at my daughter "but she's so precious"

John wrapped his arm around me as the doctor came in checking on her, I wanted to cry hearing her little cry it sounded like a squeak to me the doctor looked at me and smiled

"Sam would you like to hold you daughter?"

I nodded my head as I carefully took her I didn't want to pull on any of the wires or cords

I looked down at her and smiled "Hello you I know you" she had so far Daves dark hair my blue eyes and my little button nose I smiled as I handed her to Dave so he could meet his daughter.

He held her and compared to him she looked like a little mouse she started to cry until he talked to her "hey now shh none of that im your daddy angel your already giving us quiet a scare yes you are, but you know what I think, I think your stronger then what your letting on" he handed her back to me and took out of the nursery randy and john followed him while I stayed with my daughter I sat down in the rocking chair with and smiled I held her close to me as I cried

Dave stormed out of the room and threw the gown hitting the wall, randy came up to him.

"Hey man its ok"

Dave looked at him with tears in his eyes "I feel so guilty because I can't take anymore and look at her she's so strong"

John looked at him "You don't know her huh? She's putting on a front Dave and she needs all of us your doing great man and randy and I are here for you"

Dave nodded as randy put his arm around him and they walked away.

A couple of hours later the doctor came in

"Mr. Batista Sam we need to talk to you about angel and her breathing"

We both just nodded "well there is a fifty percent chance that she can breathe on her own and fine if we take her off of the oxygen but we need your guy's permission"

I looked at Dave "this is your decision sweetie"

"I'd rather her have a second of living without all those cords hooked up to her"

Dave nodded his head as they gave us the paper work to fill out, how the hell did this happen to my daughter?


	33. and that's life

Chapter thirty three: and that's life

It had been two months now and we were able to take angel home; john, Dave, and I came up with a plan of us living in Boston and Dave staying for a while to help with angel.

We finally pulled into john's house I was happy to finally feel like I was at home, I smiled seeing my family standing outside we got out of the car and john carried Christopher in as Dave carried angel.

We all walked into the house and I saw down on the couch.

My mom went over and looked at angel and smiled "she's so beautiful" she bent back up and looked at Dave and smiled shaking his hand.

I smiled seeing my family introduce themselves to Dave and accept this whole situation except for my older sister Ashlee who was just sitting there, I sighed somehow I got a feeling who and I would fight tonight.

My mom got Angel out of her car seat and held her I asked john to get my camera this was the first time my family had seen her which kind of bothered me seeing they could fly out to Boston but not drive thirty minutes to the hospital? But oh well.

My step-dad and john deiced we were going to have a bbq so they left to go get stuff for it.

Angel started to fuss so I took her from my sister "I'm going to lay her down for a nap"

I walked up stairs and into angel's room, I smiled Dave and john flew out here last week and got it ready while I stayed with randy for a little bit.

They did it in pink with lace and satin the perfect little girl's room; I smiled seeing a rocking chair right next to the window.

I sat down in it looking at my daughter "hey you, it's been a little hectic in your baby life lately huh?" she smiled at me as I started to rock her and feed her; I was able to breast feed which made me very happy.

Dave walked in and smiled "do you mind?"

I smiled at him "no it's ok"

He bent down in front of putting his hand on angels head smiling.

"We did well huh?"

I smiled "Yes we did"

Dave looked up at me and I got that damn feeling back when I looked into his eyes I put my head down looking at angel who had fallen asleep I giggled as I pulled her away putting my tank top and bra down.

Dave grabbed her as I adjusted myself, just then john walked in.

"Hey what's going on?"

"I was feeding angel and talking to Dave"

John nodded his head and walked out of the room.

I sighed looking at Dave sticking out my tongue "I don't want to go back down there"

He laughed "why not?"

"It's just a lot of crazy people to deal with"

He laughed and put his arm around me "it's ok if it gets to much just say you're tired"

I smiled and nodded as we walked out of angel's room and back downstairs, Dave had taken his arm off of my shoulders by then thankfully.

I smiled walking out to the back yard seeing all my nieces and nephews and son playing, don't get me wrong I love my family to death, but they can be a little to much to handle.

I walked over to my step dad and john wrapping my arms from behind johns waste, he turned around and smiled hugging me back giving me a kiss.

"You want me to cook your burger?"

I smiled I loved johns grilling I would choose his over anyone's any day! "Yes please baby"

He smiled and kissed me as I walked over next to my sisters and sat down, Dave was next to john him and john were talking.

"So what's up with you and the Dave guy?" my sister Ashlee asked kind of rudely I looked at her.

"Nothing his angel's daddy and we work together"

My sister Morgan noticed the tone in my voice and tried to break the ice "so how did that happen if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well John and I had gotten into an agurement because of a girl we both worked with told him I was fucking Dave when I wasn't so john broke up with me and I went to Dave's room not wanting to go and see people I actually know well, and Dave went over there trying to get john to calm down and listen and john hit him I took a sigh and laughed well Dave came back and I went to get him ice for his eye and saw Melina walking out of johns room with john, and flipped out and told john not to touch me and to go fuck himself, went back to daves room and we had sex A LOT that night"

Ashlee looked at me and rolled her eyes "that just sounds sluttish Samantha"

"Yea well maybe it does but I got my beautiful angel out of it and that's all that matters to me!" I stood up and walked into my house, when I heard the door bell ring I sighed and walked over to the front door answering it, I squalled and smiled jumping on the person that was at the door.

"Okay baby sister okay you saw me last week"

I laughed getting off of my brother "yea but its nice to see you again"

I looked behind him and frowned seeing my dad and his wife walking up the drive way this was going to be a fun night!


	34. The bbq

Chapter thirty four: the bbq

I came down the stairs from putting Christopher to bed, so far everything has gone alright, I was waiting for Nancy to make a comment like I knew she would, I smiled going and sitting down on john's lap he wrapped his arms around me and I laid my head down on his shoulders.

"Samantha really wasn't that bad, just her temper" my mom said looking at me, I smiled.

"Well when she was with us and her and randy got together oh man I felt bad for the town! my dad chuckled sweetie remember that time you ran Sara over after her and randy broke up"

Nancy just stayed quiet the whole time; I was eyeing her waiting for her to say something mean or horrible.

Randy laughed "yea but dad you would be proud of her over the years, she has done awesome"

My dad smiled and stood up holding his drink up in the air "Sámi jo I know you and I haven't always seen eye to eye with each other, and I defiantly wasn't happy with this whole situation you got your self into this time, but I think that's what makes you you! You mess up and you don't do it a lot but when you do you do it pretty big, but in the long run you make things work and for that I am proud of you!" we all toasted and I had to blink back the tears I patted john on his leg and I got up walking into the kitchen, I told john I just needed a drink of water.

I leaned over the counter letting myself cry I felt someone rub my back, I jumped up seeing Dave, he held his arms out I leaned into him feeling him wrap his huge arms around me, I took in a deep breath still crying.

"Shh what's wrong?"

"Why can't he just love me for me?"

Dave didn't say anything just couitned to rub his hand up and down my back, I few minutes later I felt myself being passed over to someone else I looked up seeing john I put my head on his chest crying.

Dave quietly walked out of the room and went up the stairs, he walked into angel's room looking at her, she was very beautiful, and she had his black hair and my blue eyes.

Daves POV

I looked at my daughter and to tell the truth I felt my heart breaking, her daddy wasn't going to be here everyday like Christopher's, I want to be I wish I could be, but I have my daughters in Florida and Sam she is just so great john is more then lucky to have her, I sighed getting up and walking into the guest room that was right next to angels I laid down on the bed, I didn't want to be down stairs anymore.

Samantha's POV

I let go of john and sighed yawning "baby im going to go to bed okay?"

He nodded and kissed me whispering "try not to go to sleep baby"

I just rolled my eyes and walked up stairs I went into angels room right when she started to fuss I picked her up and sat down in the rocking chair sighing starting to feed her.

"What is your mama going to do baby girl?"

I shook my head laying my head back closing my eyes, I just wished my dad could accept I didn't do things his way I had my way of doing things and yea granted a lot of the time it got me in trouble but then I look at my now children my son and my daughter and I realize everything I have done is what have gotten me here and I wouldn't trade it for the world!


	35. They End

Chapter thirty five:They end

I smiled laying on the beach on my honey moon, it had been three years john and I had finally gotten married, two weeks ago dave had angel and randy had Christopher for one more week.

John came walking up I smiled at my husband standing up, this had been awesome, and I still had one more surprise for him.

I thought back to the last four years since john had came back into my life.

With everything that happened I bielive it just made us stronger.

I went back to work with dave on smack down we are still an on air couple, and off air his my best friend litarally, he has a girlfriend whom I adore she is awesome with him and makes him happy which is good.

John and I headed back up to our hotel room to get ready for dinner, I was leaning against him.

We walked into our honey moon suit, I smiled kissing him passionately.

He went and got dressed as I slipped into a black tube dress that was tight and short I grabbed something to show him and sat down on the bed.

I smiled seeing him wearing a black shirt with black slacks.

"yea ready baby?" he asked me

I smiled nodding my head yes " I need to give you something first"

He nodded walking up to me "whats up?"

I handed the item to him staring at his face waiting for a reaction.

"really?" he asked shocked

I just nodded smiling he picked me up and dropped the psotive pregnancy test to the floor as he kissed me.

So this is how it ends through the rain and the storm and all the bullshit we still end up happily ever after, well pretty close to it here I stand, I guess I finally found my place in this world and it is right next to john as his wife, I found my spot in the sun I guess and im just happy to be alive now.

A/N

Im ending this I just cant seem to think of anything else for it thanks for everyone who read and reviewed this story for me it means a lot.


End file.
